Las peores trampas del amor
by Arely Mainzer
Summary: Brennan una chica inteligente, tímida, y con una vida bastante difícil... Booth, el chico popular de la clase, encantador, lindo y con muchas relaciones sociales. Juntamos a ambos en la misma escuela, mismo salón... y haber que pasa
1. Chapter 1

**hola... aqui ando otra vez jaja.. bueno esta es la verdadera primer historia que escribí, la de "una realidad distinta" fue la segunda, solo que realmente no me animaba a subir esta pero pss.. aquí se las dejo. =) **

**El tema no es nada fuera de lo común sino todo lo contrario, ya se darán cuenta... pero quise escribir como les hubiera pasado esto a ellos dos de jóvenes.**

**Soy muy mala con las descripciones y con los títulos ok...jeje. **

**Nada de esto me pertenece, ni los personajes ni nada todo es de Hart Hanson. yo nomas escribo lo que se me ocurre =).**

**espero que les guste:**

A ella le encantaba estar sola, poder alejarse de todos los que la rodeaban. La gente era demasiado… difícil? de comprender, era indecisa, cambiante, y nunca podías obtener una respuesta exacta de ellos. Desde hacia unas semanas atrás la habían trasferido a una nueva casa, con nuevas personas, nuevos vecinos, nueva ciudad, una nueva vida… ¿Por qué todo era tan difícil para ella? ¿Por qué sus padres habían desaparecido? ¿Por qué su hermano la había abandonado? Esas preguntas venían todas las noches a su cabeza; aun no era fácil de aceptar, solo habían pasado unos meses, pero todo había cambiado, había dado un giro de 180º y ella no pudo hacer nada para detenerlo.

A él le encantaban las fiestas, sentirse parte de un grupo social reconocido, y estar rodeado de esos chicos, que aunque no conocía muy bien siempre los llamaba amigos, no soportaba la idea de quedarse solo en casa, no podía, esa soledad le resultaba asfixiante y mejor salía con sus amigos o invitaba chicas a su casa. No era un chico malo, ni molesto, al contrario, resultaba tremendamente encantador, simpático y realmente era guapo, lo que con el paso del tiempo hizo que su ego incrementara un poco, y creyera erróneamente que el podía conseguir lo que quería con unas palabras simples y su encantadora sonrisa..

¿Alguno de los dos era feliz?

Ellos no lo sabían, entendían que esa era su vida, y que no la iba a cambiar, pero muy dentro de ellos había un vacio, una tristeza, una soledad, que no podían quitar con nada, y había tenido que aprender a vivir con ella, a aceptarla…

Cuando Temperance llego a la escuela, miro un pequeño mapa que se encontraba en la puerta principal, se ubico y fue hacia su salón, ya había varias personas adentro y pronto sintió las miradas sobre ella, paso de largo, sin decir nada y tomo el primer asiento que vio vacio, coloco sus cosas y se sentó en el.

Que el verano había pasado tremendamente rápido era el tema que todos los chicos del salón comentaban, era su tercer semestre de preparatoria, y realmente lo odiaba, rogo mil veces al cielo que ese día nunca llegara, pero era inevitable, no era que le disgustara la escuela, es solo que acababa de mudarse y ahora su vida era totalmente diferente, y si ser seria y un poco antisocial no era suficiente, ser la nueva chica rara del colegio no le ayudaba mucho. Aunque a decir verdad le daba igual, Brennan había aprendido a no hacer caso de lo que la gente decía de ella, era tan común, que hasta era extraño que no dijeran nada, y no le afectaba, así era ella. Juguetee con sus manos hasta que un profesor llego, coloco sus cosas en el escritorio y comenzó una clase. Realmente era extraño, nunca se imagino que un maestro hiciera eso, generalmente todos se presentan, pregunta los nombres de los estudiantes y dan el método de evaluación, jamás dan clases… pero pensó que tal vez eso ya lo habían hecho los semestres anteriores así que siguió con la clase.

Seleey miro su reloj, 7:15, -¡rayos! El primer día y ni así llego temprano, pero en fin que más da, de seguro que ni nos dan clases hoy, pensó. Llego a la escuela y lo primero que hizo fue saludar a varias chicas que se encontraban en la dirección, les dio un beso en la mejilla, platico un rato con ellas, y después se dirigió al salón de clases. Pensó que no había durado mucho tiempo haciendo eso, pero se equivoco, eran las 7:45 cuando abrió la puerta.

-Buenos días maestro, ¿puedo pasar?

-Seleey Booth, llega justo a tiempo para la siguiente clase, porque la mía ya termino.

Y al decir esto el profesor tomo su maletín y salió sin decir más, aunque con la mirada que le lanzo no hizo falta ni una sola palabra. Seleey miro a su alrededor y vio a todos sus viejos amigos les sonrió y se dirigió hacia ellos.

Seleey- dijo una chica abrazándolo.

-hey Cristina, ¿Cómo has estado? Dijo con una sonrisa falsa.

Ella era una de sus antiguas ex novias y la verdad es que el la odia desde hacía un tiempo, se la quito de encima como pudo y continuo saludando a todos.

- pero bueno al menos me hubieran dicho que la primera clase era con Borbón, y hubiera tratado de llegar más temprano- dijo entre burlas

- oye Seleey, ya viste a la nueva chica- dijo Jean haciendo señas con los ojos.

El giro su cabeza y vio a una chica escribiendo en su libreta y escuchando música en su mp3, y si era bonita, tal vez la conquiste pensó.

-No está mal, al menos no será una semana tan aburrida- comento riendo. Y decidió acercarse a ella.

-Hola soy Seleey-

Temperance levanto su cabeza y lo vio, wow!, tenía una hermosa sonrisa, y era realmente guapo, pero no demostró nada.

-Hola- dijo con media sonrisa- soy Temperance

-Temperance. Mmm, curioso nombre, muy bonito

-Gracias, igual. – dijo agachando su cabeza mientras continuaba escribiendo.

-Vienes de otro colegio o…?- dijo sin quitar esa sonrisa

-De otro Estado

-Si? Transfirieron a tu papá o mamá?

-No- dijo a secas y levantándose- tengo que irme, adiós.

Vaya, que chica tan rara… pero qué he hecho yo? Solo fui amable – pensó Seleey.

Desde el otro extremo del salón todos los chicos se reían, había presenciado su vergonzosa escena y no dejaban de burlarse de el.

-Vaya, parece que al gran Seleey Booth se le están acabando los encantos- dijo Jean sin dejar de reír.

-No seas imbécil – respondió, yo puedo tener a quien yo quiera.

-tan seguro estas? Qué? Apostamos?

Booth se sorprendió mucho, el había tenido muchas novias, y algunas las dejo sin importarle mucho, pero jamás había apostado a una chica, era algo cruel, y eso hasta el sabía, pero sentía las miradas de todos, y ya estaba demasiado metido en el asunto…

-Claro – dijo desafiante, como quieras

-Está bien… te parece en un mes?, suficiente tiempo para que salgan tus "encantos"?

-De acuerdo, y vas a ver que Seleey Booth siempre obtiene lo que quiere.

El se fue de ahí decidido a encontrar a Temperance, fue a la cafetería, al centro de computo, a los salones de arte y música, al gimnasio pero no estaba en ninguna parte, después pensó en la biblioteca… claro! Como no se me ocurrió antes – pensó para si. Corrió hacia ella y entro.

-Dios mío, creo que es la primera vez que entro aquí, realmente hay muchos libros – dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Entonces la vio, sentada en un rincón sola con un libro en la mano, ella sintió rápido su presencia y lo miro fijamente, tenía unos preciosos ojos, azul-verde que no podía dejar de mirar.

Seleey se dispuso a comenzar el juego…

**ya saben jeje actualizo mañana =)**

**ojala y les haya gustado un poquito.**

**nos vemos**

**bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**aquí esta ya el cap 2 =)**

Seleey se dispuso a comenzar el juego:

-Porque huyes de mi? – dijo sentándose frente a ella.

-huir? Yo no huyo, teníamos una hora libre y quise venir a leer un rato.

-si, claro, está bien. Oye, pienso que como eres nueva, y yo no, tal vez podría enseñarte la escuela, y saliendo de aquí podríamos ir a ver la ciudad, no sé, algún café, bar, otra biblioteca, que se yo… que te parece? – dijo sonriendo.

-Guarden silencio, esto es una biblioteca- dijo una señora ya mayor

-(hablando bajito) No será necesario, ya empiezo a conocer la escuela.

-Y que tal la ciudad? Cuantos días llevas aquí? (dijo casi como un susurro)

-No lo sé, creo que dos semanas.

-genial, salimos esta noche entonces?

-No lo sé, no creo, mira, en realidad no te conozco muy bien, solo sé que eres el chico que llega tarde el primer día, y no sería buena idea salir.

-oh vamos, no soy un asesino, ni te voy a secuestrar, además yo sé lo que siente ser nueva y eso, quiero que seamos amigos.

-No, enserio, no es buena idea.

-Está bien - dijo con una sonrisa,- no te voy a obligar, pero vamos al salón que se nos hace tarde.

-si, vamos.

Ambos se levantaron y caminaron hacia la salida… al llegar al salón cada quien se fue hacia su asiento. Entro el maestro y dieron las siguientes clases… el día continuaba lento y ninguno dejaba de pensar en el otro.

Este chico está loco, por Dios!, invitarme a salir, y a penas lo conozco, ni siquiera se su apellido, pero claro, es guapo y simpático, y de seguro que todas las chicas caen ante él, pero yo no soy así, que ni piense que me tendrá como cualquier cosa.

Dios! Esta chica debe de tener un fallo en el cerebro, me rechazo? A mí? Que le pasa? Ni que fuera tan bonita, bueno, es algo linda, pero no es la gran cosa, de seguro que trata de hacerse la difícil, pero que ni crea que voy a desistir tengo una apuesta que ganar.

El primer día de clases había terminado, y todos los chicos salieron rápido del salón para dirigirse a sus casas. Seleey miro a Temperance que estaba guardando todas sus cosas, después vio a sus amigos que no le quitaban la mirada de encima y que además hablaban entre risas y burlas… Comenzó a caminar y cuando quiso ir a donde se encontraba Temperance ya no estaba, así que corrió hacia la salida y la alcanzo.

-hey! Te acompaño a tu casa? Dijo Seleey con una sonrisa

-como gustes.

Brennan trato de que su mirada fuera un poco fría, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Seleey, pero que además no le importo y comenzó a caminar con ella. Temperance no sabía cómo comportarse, ¿qué era lo que quería ese chico? Si solo acababa de conocerlo, tal vez quería algo de ella, o tal vez estaba siendo algo paranoica y solo era un chico agradable que trataba de ser simpático.

-Vives cerca de aquí?- dijo ella tratando de ser un poco mas amable

-No realmente, vivo un poco lejos.

-Y no te desviaras si me acompañas? Llegaras muy tarde a tu casa

-no te preocupes, la verdad no quiero llegar a mi casa.

-Bueno, quizá aun puedas enseñarme la ciudad?-dijo mirando al suelo- claro, si quieres.

-wow. Si? Enserio?, pero claro, vamos, te llevare a un lugar genial.

Seleey estaba muy contento, esta apuesta ya era suya!. No había sido tan difícil después de todo, coloco su brazo el hombro de ella y siguieron caminado.

Ella no sabía si hacia lo correcto, sintió como su cuerpo se estremeció por el contacto, pero no hizo nada para detenerlo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Ella jamás se comportaba así…

-Dónde estamos? Pregunto inquieta

-En un antro, es el mejor de la ciudad. No te preocupes, se que tenemos 16 años pero yo conozco al guardia y nos deja entrar- contesto sonriendo.

-Tengo 15- dijo hablando bajo.

Entraron y para Seleey el lugar estaba súper animado, había personas bailando, unas en el bar, y todo era genial, pero para Temperance era un infierno, odiaba ver a las personas bebiendo, hombres mayores que no le quitaban la vista de encima, personas que bailan muy pegados una música desagradable… realmente quería irse de ahí. Fueron a una mesa y el pidió dos cervezas.

-Lo siento, yo no tomo- dijo Temperance

-Qué? Nunca? Pero te va a encantar, anda bebe un trago- dijo acercándose a ella y pasándole un brazo encima de su hombro, mientras que con la otra mano acercaba el vaso.

-No, realmente no quiero- dijo algo seria

-está bien, será después- le dijo quitándole un mechón de cabello de su cara y acercándose a sus labios. Pero antes de que llegara hasta ella, se levanto sobresaltada, y se dirigió hacia la salida.

-Hey! A dónde vas?- Pregunto Seleey confuso

-a casa. ¿Por quién me tomas? Te acabo de conocer y ya intentas besarme, lo siento, pero te equivocaste de chica- dijo antes de salir por completo del antro. El asombro de el no tenía fin, dos rechazos en un día… vaya lujo!.

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios de ayer, que bueno que les gusto el fic. ya saben mañana actualizo =)**

**nos vemos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**aquí esta ya el cap 3 =)**

Temperance corrió a su casa lo más rápido que pudo, desde el momento en que llego se sintió incomoda, jamás había ido a un antro y realmente no deseaba hacerlo, quería irse de ahí, pero lo peor: había intentado besarla? Esas eran sus intenciones con ella? -Claro lo sabía. Pero eso me pasa por dejarme fiar mucho de las personas – pensó para si. Ella jamás había besado a nadie, nunca había tenido un novio, y que el intentara hacer algo con ella realmente la enojo mucho.

Al llegar a su casa se tiro en la cama y comenzó a escuchar música, hasta que llego Sara, su "madre" aunque jamás la había llamado así, pues solo llevaba dos meses con ella, y era un poco difícil acostumbrarse a la idea.

-como te fue en la escuela Tempe? Hiciste algunos amigos?

-me fue bien-dijo con una sonrisa falsa- los chicos son… agradables.

-me alegro. Te quería avisar que tenemos que salir con tu abuela, Rebeca, volveremos en unas horas, está bien?

-claro-contesto.

Se acerco, le beso la frente y salió, Sara era realmente una buena persona y se preocupaba por ella, a diferencia de Frank su esposo, era obvio que Temperance no le agradaba, el siempre quiso una hija de verdad y no una por correspondencia, eso fue lo que le escucho decir una noche a Sara, y aunque ella procuraba hacerla sentir cómoda, y trataba de que estuviera feliz, era evidente que era un estorbo para su relación, y que tarde o temprano la regresarían al sistema… Pero, trataba de no pensar en ello. Encendió el televisor y no encontró nada que ver, así que decidió dar un paseo por la ciudad. Encendió su mp3 y puso una de sus canciones favoritas.

_Qué hago aquí,_

_Estoy justamente donde no quiero estar,_

_Estoy encerrada dizque para estudiar,_

_Con un libro de historia que habla de crueldad,_

_Gente que mata gente para conquistar._

_Qué hago aquí,_

_Y salgo a la calle para reflexionar,_

_Hay un vestido caro no lo puedo comprar,_

_Un niño delgadito que me pide pan,_

_Lo poco que yo tengo se lo empiezo a dar._

_Qué hago aquí,_

_Y miro a todos lados no encuentro paz.,_

_Pienso que en la selva hay más seguridad,_

_Miro nubes negras y empiezo a temblar,_

_Siento tanto miedo que quiero llorar._

_Qué hago aquí,_

_Qué hago justamente aquí,_

_Qué hago aquí, qué hago aquí,_

_Qué hago si no soy feliz…_

Comenzó a llover y se dirigió a casa lo más lento que pudo, le encantaba sentir la lluvia sobre ella, miraba como las personas corrían para no mojarse mientras que ella disfrutaba con todo, pero no quería agarrar un resfrío así que entro a su casa, se cambio de ropa, arreglo unas cosas y se durmió…

Después de que Temperance se marcho, Seleey todavía se quedo un rato mas, al fin, ya estaba ahí, tenía que disfrutarlo no? Así que se acerco a unos chicos que se encontraban en el bar y comenzó a hacer la fiesta con ellos.

El realmente no quería irse, pero no había opción, tomo sus cosas y salió del lugar. Al entrar a su casa vio a su padre, rápidamente supo que había estado bebiendo y trato de irse a su habitación, pero este no lo dejo.

-donde has estado?

-con unos amigos.

- y con permiso de quien?

-disculpa?

-tu eres mi hijo, y no puedes andar ahí vagando por las calles sin mi autorización.

-lo siento, no sabia que necesitaba tu "permiso" – dijo haciendo gestos con las manos.

-a mi me respetas entiendes?

-claro si. – dijo caminando hacia las escaleras.

- no quiero que vuelvas a llegar tarde jamás – le grito. - ya estoy harto de que tu única meta en la vida sea conseguir chicas, eres una vergüenza para mi.

-mira tu…

-ya basta! – Grito la madre de Seleey – no le digas esas cosas… es tu hijo.

-tu no te metas… quieres defenderlo? De acuerdo – dijo quitándose el cinto

Su padre comenzó a golpearla y Seleey se puso enfrente de ella y solo sintió sobre la espalda aquellos duros golpes que él no dejaba de dar.

Después de un rato todo excepto la ira de Booth se calmo, su padre se había quedado dormido y Seleey quiso salir, pero había comenzado a llover, así que subió a su cuarto y no volvió a bajar.

Estaba furioso… con su padre, consigo mismo, con la vida… quería acabar con ella, pero no podía dejar a su hermano ni a su madre con él, no! Era su deber protegerlos.

Entre mil pensamientos se quedo dormido y lo único que escuchó fue el estúpido sonido del despertador, se vistió y bajo a desayunar.

-Donde esta papá? Pregunto después de un largo silencio

-No lo sé, esta mañana cuando desperté ya no estaba, pero creo adivinar donde se encuentra.- dijo sin levantar la vista del plato

-claro, todos no imaginamos donde estaba ese borracho.

-Seleey, por favor.

-lo siento mamá, pero es la verdad, lo odio.

-hijo, es tu padre.

-No lo parece… perdón mamá, pero me tengo que ir, no quiero llegar tarde, ya lo hice ayer, y no me quiero arriesgar – dijo mientras se levantaba

-está bien, llega temprano por favor.

-lo hare mamá, adiós.

Salió de su casa sin decir nada. Estaba muy enojado… Pero Ya!, tenía que cambiar su semblante, no podía dejar que los demás chicos se enteraran de los problemas que tenia, así que dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro, llego al salón de clases y se dirigió a sus compañeros.

Temperance ya estaba despierta cuando sonó el despertador, tenía ya una hora pensando, en dos semanas cumpliría 16 años, pero sentía tal vacio, que no quería que llegara esa fecha nunca, sería su primer cumpleaños lejos de sus padres, de su hermano, de una vida normal, no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo iba a ser y la verdad es que sentía un poco de miedo, de pronto comenzó a entender la situación… a sentirse sola, y unas lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas.

-pero que te pasa Temperance- se dijo a si misma- tienes que dejar de pensar en eso, ir a la escuela y enfrentarte a tu realidad.

Se arreglo, tomo su mochila y salió tratando de que nadie la viera, pero fue en vano, ahí en la sala estaba Sara.

-No vas a tomar tu desayuno?- le pregunto algo seria

-lo siento, de verdad, pero no tengo hambre, llevare dinero y comprare algo allá… te parece?

-De acuerdo, ten mucho cuidado, está bien?.

-claro, nos vemos.

-que te vaya bien.

Ella salió… era una mañana realmente hermosa, estaba totalmente nublado y el cielo se veía gris, a ella le encantaba eso, pensó que hoy podría ser un gran día, y se fue a la escuela.

**muchas gracias por los comentarios de ayer... espero que les haya gustado este cap =) mañana subo el siguiente..**

**noss vemos**

**bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**aquí esta ya el cap 4.**

Cuando Temperance llego al salón Seleey ya estaba ahí, trato de no mirarlo, y pasar desapercibida pero fue en vano, en cuanto ella se sentó él se le acerco y como si el día anterior no hubiera pasado nada la saludo sonriente.

-hey Tempe.

-Que quieres? Respondió sin más.

-Mira, realmente lo siento mucho, yo pensé que… bueno, pensé mal. No quiero que creas que quise salir contigo solo porque quería algo, no. Yo solo fui un tonto, y me siento terrible, y avergonzado, se ve que eres una linda chica y simpática y quiero que seamos amigos… que te parece olvidar todo, y comenzar de nuevo?-

Tenía algo en su sonrisa que a Temperance le impidió negarse, además esos ojos, tan profundos…

-Está bien, no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa.

Se miraron unos momentos, ella realmente no sabía que le pasaba, no era normal que actuara así con un chico, normalmente solía ser un poco cruel con ellos y rechazarlos sin más, pero el parecía diferente, había algo que le impedía ser ella misma. El maestro entro, y comenzó su clase, Seleey se sentó a un lado de ella, y de vez en cuando susurraba comentarios graciosos de la clase en su oído, y fue genial hasta que el maestro se dio cuenta y los regaño, comenzó a decirles un sermón de la ética en clase, Temperance estaba algo sorprendida, jamás la había regañado por mal comportamiento, y no le gustaba nada, pero esta vez había valido la pena…

_Minutos antes._

-Hey -dijo Jean al ver a Seleey – cómo te fue ayer?… vimos cuando saliste con ella y queremos saber todos los detalles – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Eso no se va a poder, no te voy a estar diciendo lo que hago o no con esta chica, tu solo veras cuando ella y yo seamos novios.

-vamos Seleey no seas injusto, solo queremos saber como es.

-y hablando del rey de Roma- dijo Pamela apuntando hacia Temperance

-Anda tigre, ve tras ella- dijo Jean riendo.

-claro, pero dejen de mirarnos o si no ella comenzara a sospechar.- dijo dirigiéndome a Temperance.

Seleey se acerco y al hablar con ella sonó fría, pero después de un discursillo que se sabía de memoria ella se mostro agradable, bastante en realidad, Temperance era realmente una chica simpática, así que no mintió sobre lo que dijo, el no supo bien qué paso, pero de pronto se encontró mirando sus hermosos ojos, eran tan bellos, y mostraban tanta confianza, pero el noto algo, _estaban tristes_… siempre se había sentido orgulloso de poder leer a la gente tan bien, pero con ella se sintió un poco mal, su tristeza era muy evidente, así que se sentó junto a ella y le dijo algunos chistecillos que se le iban ocurriendo para tratar de alegrarla, y fue así, hasta que el maestro los cacho y comenzó a regañarnos, Seleey realmente se sintió mal, el tratando de ayudarla y resulto que le había empeorado el día. La clase termino, y el maestro se fue, no sin antes lanzarle una de esas miradas que solía dedicarle, en señal de que debía de comportarse mejor.

-De verdad lo siento Temperance, no pensé que esto pasara.- dijo sinceramente

-Oh, no te preocupes, realmente me divertí mucho, eres muy simpático.

-Esa es otra de las grandes cualidades de Seleey Booth – dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, lo supuse- dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa.

-Oye, y de dónde vienes?

-vengo de California

-Wow, eso esta lejos… y que haces aquí en Washington?

-Solo me mude, y tú? Siempre has vivido aquí?- Dijo rápidamente

-Si, yo siempre he vivido aquí, con mis padres y mi hermano pequeño, tú tienes hermanos?

No-dijo mirado el suelo, Seleey lo noto y cambio de tema.

-Tienes msn, teléfono, celular? Son cosas que se dan normalmente cuando conoces a alguien, y pues, bueno…-

Claro-dijo con una sonrisa.

Temperance le apunto todo en un pequeño papel de su cuaderno, se lo dio a Seleey y este lo guardo con mucho cuidado en su bolsillo.

Entro el siguiente maestro, y dio sus clases normales, todo paso muy rápido hasta que llego la hora del almuerzo…

-Quieres que almorcemos juntos- pregunto Seleey sonrientemente

-emmm… claro, vamos

El pidió una hamburguesa y papas fritas, ella se quedo con una ensalada, lo cual no se le hizo raro a Seleey, muchas chicas comían eso solamente.

-Cuidando la dieta?-dijo en forma burlona

-qué? Oh no, soy vegetariana-dijo mientras comía.

-A si? Creo que nunca había conocido a uno

-Si, somos muy escasos-

¿Y por qué decidiste serlo?- pregunto curioso

-Es una manera sana de alimentarse, cuidas a los animales, y no le hace daño a nadie.

-genial.

Siguieron comiendo, el la miraba de vez en cuando, ella era muy linda, platicaban de cualquier cosa, hasta que sonó el timbre y fueron a su salón.

-Que clase nos toca?- pregunto Seleey.

-Mmm, creo que es Química

-Ah genial-dijo sarcástico.

-No te gusta?

-La odio, no le entiendo en nada, y me parece absurda.

-Pero la química, junto con las otras ciencias exactas son las únicas que nos ayudan a darle una explicación aceptable a los fenómenos del planeta y a la vida en sí misma – dijo Brennan seria.

Seleey no dijo nada más, estaba un poco admirado, ella tenia una gran facilidad para expresar esas cosas… solo la miro y entraron a clase.

-Bien, quien me puede decir que es la química orgánica? Pregunto el profesor.

Solo se vio una mano levantada, era la de Temperance.

-La Química Orgánica o también conocida como la química del carbono es una rama de la química que se encarga de estudiar una clase numerosa de moléculas que contienen carbono formando enlaces covalentes como carbono-carbono o carbono-hidrógeno, también conocidos como compuestos orgánicos.

-Muy bien señorita Brennan, y es su segundo día en este instituto cierto?

-así es profesor.

-bien, muy completa su respuesta.

El asombro de Seleey no tenía fin. Pero Dios mío, qué había hecho?, Temperance era una cerebrito.

Miro a sus amigos que no paraban de burlarse, y con mucha razón, que estúpido era, ella jamás estaría con alguien como el, no era esa clase de chica. El sacudió su cabeza… no podía darse por vencido ahora, al menos tenía que intentarlo.

Al terminar de dar su respuesta Temperance se dio cuenta de cómo la veía Seleey, creo que lo asuste un poco… probablemente ya no querrá salir más conmigo – pensó un poco triste.

Las clases terminaron y en la salida ahí estaba Seleey con sus amigos, ella realmente no quería acercarse a ellos, así que decidió irse de ahí pronto, llego a su casa y no estaba Sara, solo Frank, pensó que aquello no acabaría bien, así que se fue pronto a su habitación, pero antes de poder entrar el la tomo por el brazo.

-que vas a hacer?- dijo totalmente serio.

-Unas tareas que me dejaron-

-sabes donde esta Sara?

-claro que no, ¿no ves que voy llegando?

-no me contestes así niña.

-lo siento, es solo que encontré tu pregunta un poco… irracional.

-irracional?

-exacto.

-me tomas por un estúpido?

-claro que no, yo jamás dije eso.

-no te hagas la lista conmigo.

-yo soy lista con todos, no solo cuando estas tu – dijo inocentemente.

El comenzó a mover su cabeza en señal de molestia – no puede ser… si la ves solo dile que me busque.

-de acuerdo.

Frank camino y al salir cerró la puerta con tal brusquedad que asusto un poco a Temperance. Ella cerró sus ojos y suspiro… No hay nada bueno que pueda pasarme a mi? – dijo despacio.

En eso sintió su celular vibrar… era un mensaje:

_Tempe, no te vi en la salida, ¿estás bien? Seleey._

Ella solo sonrió y lo contesto rápidamente, ahora ya no me sentía tan mal.

_Claro, perdón, tenía que llegar a casa temprano. Nos vemos mañana. __ Tempe_.

**Perdón por no subir el cap ayer... pero tuve que salir. muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron... mañana les pongo la continuacion =)**

**por cierto, jeje, ya vieron el cap 1 de la nueva temporada? les gusto? =) . Que bueno que ya empezó de nuevo jaja.**


	5. Chapter 5

**el cap 5 =) **

Así pasaron unos días, Temperance veía a Seleey de lunes a viernes en la escuela, y él se empeñaba en mostrarle la ciudad los fines de semana, así que siempre estaban juntos, y pronto y sin darse cuenta se volvieron mejores amigos.

Para el, ella era una chica genial, no era la típica chica tonta con las que el estaba acostumbrado a salir, Temperance era lista, sincera, responsable y tenia una hermosa sonrisa, y aunque era muy reservada y le había contado muy pocas cosas sobre su vida, creía que la conocía mejor que nadie. Y días atrás investigando en sus cuentas de correo se dio cuenta de que su cumpleaños seria muy pronto… tenía que preparar algo que realmente le gustara. Un día antes parecía que las cosas se le juntaban para hacerle todo más fácil, sus padres irían de viaje y tendría la casa para el solo. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban las fiestas ni nada de eso, así que decidió rentar sus películas favoritas, unos buenos cd´s, comprar muchas papas, jugos, y un pequeño pastel de chocolate. Estaba tan emocionado, deseaba que fuera el día siguiente, y lo mejor es que ella no sabia nada.

Al día siguiente se levanto, se alisto y cuando llego a la escuela trato de comportarse normal, como siempre lo hacía, fingiendo que no sabía nada.

-Hey Brenn, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo sonriendo

-Bien, Seel, ya comenzaba a preocuparme porque no llegabas.

-lo sé, quise llegar muy rápido, pero ya sabes, los retrasos.

-claro- dijo mirándole a los ojos

Se acerco a ella y acaricio su mejilla con la mano,

-No me gusta que te preocupes tanto por mí.

-También lo sé, pero no lo puedo evitar- dijo tomando su mano con la suya.

Está bien- dijo dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa- mira, ahí viene el maestro,

Seleey se sentó lejos de ella y por el resto de día trato de no acercarse mucho, se sentía nervioso y no quería que ella sospechara nada. Al terminar el día salió corriendo y fue a su casa a terminar de preparar todo.

Temperance se preocupo…. Seleey había estado muy raro todo el día, no le gustaba, ese día casi no hablaros y cuando Ella trataba de acercarse a él parecía que huía… ¿habré hecho algo que le molesto? – pensó para si.

Cuando se acabaron las clases el corrió y no se despidió de ella, eso no era normal, siempre se quedaban juntos un rato, platicaban y luego la acompaña a casa lo más lento que podían, pero este día, justo hoy, actuó totalmente diferente.

Ella llego a su casa, totalmente confundida, y ahí estaban sus "padres" Sara se acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte,

-Feliz cumpleaños, Temperance, ya eres toda una mujercita-dijo sonriendo

Gracias-dije

-Frank, dile algo- dijo Sara

-que tengas… un bonito día, em, felicidades -dijo a secas, y se metió en su despacho.

Sara la miro sorprendida y siguió a su esposo hasta el despacho, pronto, como era de esperarse, comenzaron los gritos.

-Es tu hija, debes de comportarte bien con ella.

-Por Dios Sara, cállate, tu y yo sabemos que ella no es nada mío, es solo una pobre niña huérfana de la que tuve lastima y por eso decidí traerla aquí, pero cada día me arrepiento mas de ello, solo mírala, creo que lo mejor sería regresarla al sistema.

Temperance sintió que el corazón ya no podía más, salió corriendo de ahí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se detuvo en una esquina, y se tapo la cara con las manos, hasta que sintió que alguien llegaba por atrás y la agarraba.

Seleey al llegar a su casa preparo todo, cuando quedo perfecto se dio un baño, y se dirigió a casa de Temperance, pensó en mil maneras de llevarla ahí a base de mentirillas, pero ninguna le satisfacía, iba pensando en eso cuando la vio salir de su casa, estaba llorando, y corrió hasta que se detuvo al final de la calle. Su corazón comenzó a latir a mil por hora, ¿Qué podría haberle pasado como para que ahora estuviera llorando tanto?

Corrió tras ella y la abrazo por atrás, ella se estremeció un poco pero al ver que era el, voltio y escondió su cara en su hombro, el puso una mano en su cintura y otra en su cabello, la abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía, quería que se sintiera segura, que supiera que el estaba ahí, pero ella no dejaba de llorar.

-no te preocupes Temperance, yo estoy aquí, te voy a cuidar, y no te voy a dejar para nada.

Con cada palabra que le decía Seleey sentía como ella se aferraba más a el, mientras el hacía lo mismo, hasta que se calmo un poco.

-Gracias Seleey, dijo entre sollozos.

-que te pasa? Dijo sin dejar de abrazarla-

-Seleey, hay algo que no te he dicho.

-qué es?. Puedes confiar en mí.

Ella tomo un poco de aire, se limpio las lágrimas de sus ojos y comenzó a hablar.

-yo… yo soy adoptada

Qué?- dijo sorprendido.

-mis… mis padres, huyeron, no se a donde, ni como, solo, nos abandonaron. A mi… y a mi… hermano, el… no quiso hacerse cargo de mi, y también se fue, entre al sistema de adopciones, y ellos me adoptaron, pero el… el no me quiere… y quiere regresarme.

Dijo antes de que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de nuevo y cayera en mi hombro.

El no dijo nada, solo me limito a abrazarla y besarle la mejilla. Se quedaron un rato así, hasta que el hablo.

-Tempe… quisieras… venir a mi casa, no hay nadie en ella, y, pues…

-sí,- dijo forzando una sonrisa, - no creo que pueda volver a casa ahora.

Seleey tomo su mano y se fueron caminando juntos, pasó su brazo sobre su cintura y la atrajo más hacia el, mientras ella posaba su cabeza sobre su hombro, y así siguieron, sin decir nada más.

**Realmente siento actualizar hasta ahora pero he tenido una semana bastante difícil,**

** espero y les haya gustado el cap... tratare de subir el otro pronto**

**gracias por sus comentarios =)**


	6. Chapter 6

**aquí esta el cap =)**

Cuando llegaron, quedaron frente a la puerta y justo antes de entrar Seleey la abrazo muy fuerte.

-Feliz cumpleaños Tempe-

Ella oculto su rostro bajo sus manos,

-como lo sabes? – dijo sonriendo al fin.

-Seleey Booth lo sabe todo, bueno, todo lo que le interesa- dijo abriendo la puerta.

-Dios mío! Seleey-

Temperance miro hacia adentro; el suelo de la sala estaba cubierto por globos de todos colores, y había unos cuantos más pegados en las paredes, al fondo pudo ver un letrero cuidadosamente decorado y con letras de distintos colores que decían: para la niña más linda del mundo. Feliz Cumpleaños Tempe =).

Ella lo abrazo con fuerza, ahora ya no estaba triste, y Seleey se sentía feliz por ello.

-vamos para adentro - dijo tomándole la mano.

Temperance no se movió. -pero y tus padres? no se molestaran?

-no te preocupes... mis papás no están en casa - dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-ah, entonces esta bien - dijo correspondiendo la sonrisa

Ambos pasaron, ella no dejaba de mirar la casa y los adornos totalmente asombrada, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Seleey.

-te pasa algo?

-es solo que... yo no pensé que tu... pues que tu...

-te organizara algo?

-eso y que ademas supieras de mi cumpleaños, no recuerdo a ningún otro amigo que lo haya recordado antes.

-es que yo no soy solo tu amigo... soy mas que eso.

-a que te refieres - dijo un poco nerviosa

-soy tu mejor amigo... no?

-ah... si, claro que si, eres mi mejor amigo.

-y tu eres mi mejor amiga también.

Ambos se sonrieron un momento y se produjo un silencio incomodo entre los dos...

-bueno y quieres ver una película? - dijo Seleey después de un momento

-claro, seria genial.

El encendió el televisor y el Dvd, puso las papas en un plato, le sirvió un jugo de naranja, apagó las luces y se sentaron en el sillón.

Era la película de A walk to remember ("Un amor para recordar"). Ella se sorprendió muchísimo.

-¿Cómo lo sabías? - Dijo sonriendo

-te dije, yo lo sé todo-

-Lo leíste en mi cuenta de correo cierto?.

-Solo veamos la película, ¿quieres?- dijo sonriendo

-De acuerdo

El jamás había visto esa película, pero se veía interesante, y de verdad lo era. Al principio solo estaban sentados, uno lejos del otro, después el le tomo la mano, y ella apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que Seleey posaba lentamente su brazo sobre la cintura de ella, al final ya estaban totalmente abrazados. Seleey se sentía tan bien, y podía ver que ella estaba tan cómoda como el.

La película todavía no terminaba y el estaba ya un poco aburrido, así que disimuladamente comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Seel, basta!-dijo entre risas

No, jaja, vas a ser mía-

Ella trato de levantarse del sillón pero el la agarro por ambos brazos, aun así logro zafar una mano y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas también.

-A, con que tu también?-

Si-dijo entre risas

Después de una exhausta guerra de cosquillas ambos se dejaron caer en el sillón, ella a un lado de el. Todavía tenían unas risitas cuando Seleey comenzó a hablar.

-¿Qué te parece si salimos? Al parque tal vez?

-claro que sí!,, seria genial.

Ya comenzaba a oscurecer y se veían algunas nubes negras en el cielo, claramente iba a llover, pero esto no les importo y salieron.

Caminaron hasta llegar al parque, tomados fuertemente de la mano, como temiendo que el otro saliera corriendo o que todo aquello fuera un sueño.

Al llegar estaba vacío… y era de suponerse, con la lluvia casi encima de ellos, nadie saldría de sus casas.

-quieres ir a los columpios Tempe?

-es para niños pequeños – dijo con una sonrisa

-vamos! Eso no es verdad. Mira siéntate y yo te daré vuelo.

Y si lo hizo, Temperance se sentó y Seleey le dio unos empujoncitos en la espalda. Para ella aquello resulto ser muy divertido y después de un rato ya no quería parar.

-vamos Tempe, hay que hacer otra cosa

-¿y qué quieres hacer? – dijo sentada todavía en el columpio.

-no lo sé, tal vez – El sonrió - Ven conmigo, tengo una idea.-

Seleey le tomo la mano y se dirigió a la cancha. Una vez ahí se recostó en el suelo y la miro,

-ven conmigo, se está muy bien aquí abajo.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que parecemos unos locos.-dijo sonriendo.

-no te preocupes, nadie nos ve.

Se recostó a un lado de el y cerró los ojos.

Cuando la miro noto algo en su mejilla.

-Tempe, estas bien? Estas llorando?

-no, tonto, es una gota de lluvia, ya va a comenzar.

-ah, estoy tan cómodo, no me quiero mover de aquí.

-y porque tenemos que hacerlo?- dijo sinceramente

-porque nos enfermaremos si no nos movemos

-Ah, no importa, estoy muy bien aquí-dijo cerrando los ojos.

Seleey se quedo serio y pensó que tal vez ella no quería ir a su casa, y realmente… ¿Quién en su situación lo querría?

-Estaba pensando-dijo un poco nervioso - no quisieras venir a mi casa? Es que estoy solo, y la verdad es que no me gusta para nada. Además mañana es sábado, y... pues, no tenemos clases.

Ella abrió los ojos y lo miro totalmente sorprendida.

-es enserio?

-sí, claro, pero solo si quieres y puedes.- dijo un poco avergonzado ante su reacción. Después de todo ella había dejado claro que no tenia intenciones de tener algo con el, y no quería que pensara que solo le ofrecía aquello por tener algo a cambio.

-está bien- dijo después de un momento, - pero tendré que comunicárselo a Sara, se preocupara si no llego.

Seleey sonrió, no podría creerlo, ella realmente pasaría la noche en su casa... Temperance saco su celular y marco rápidamente, pues temía que se mojara con alguna de las gotas que caían.

-hola, Sara? Soy yo, Temperance, mira, un amigo me hizo una pequeña fiesta en su casa, y quisiera preguntarte si me puedo quedar aquí esta noche... ah, claro ... pues esta mejor entonces no?... De acuerdo, nos vemos.

Colgó el teléfono y dio un pequeño suspiro.

-Estas bien? Que te dijo?

-no están en casa, salieron el fin de semana y volverán el lunes.

-pues, igual que los míos, coincidencia no?-dijo sonriendo.

Sí, claro- le correspondió la sonrisa, pero aun así Seleey pudo notar la tristeza en sus ojos.

-Pues vamos a casa si no nos queremos mojar-dijo acercándose a ella

Vamos-dijo tomándole la mano

Seleey puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre y comenzaron a caminar lentamente con las pocas gotas de lluvia que caían, hasta que llego lo esperado, un trueno se escucho en el cielo seguido de un relámpago, y sin darse cuenta la lluvia ya se había hecho parte de ellos, Temperance miro al cielo y cerró los ojos dejando que su cara se mojara totalmente, el la miro, y se dio cuenta de que sus lagrimas estaban mezcladas con la lluvia, no pudo soportar eso, se puso enfrente de ella y la abrazo fuertemente, ella escondió su rostro en su hombro y puso sus manos en su pecho.

Se quedamos así un rato, el la cubría con sus brazos para que no se mojara tanto, pero era inevitable, ambos estaban totalmente cubiertos por la lluvia. Ella le miro un momento y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, espero y les haya gustado el cap. tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda =)**


	7. Chapter 7

**aquí esta la parte 7 =)**

Vamos a casa- le dijo Seleey al oído.

-Sí, vamos, estamos totalmente mojados y es por mi culpa.-dijo agachando la cabeza

-Claro que no, además fue muy divertido… quiero que hagamos esto en mi próximo cumpleaños- dijo sonriendo.

Se fueron juntos a casa, abrazados y tomados de las manos… al llegar ahí, Seleey le dijo que subiera a su cuarto, le preparo la ducha y le presto una pijama suya. El por su parte fue a la habitación de sus padres, ahí se baño y cambió. Bajo a la cocina y tomo el pequeño pastel que le había comprado, fue a su cuarto y ahí la encontró, recostada en su cama con la mirada perdida.

-Mira lo que tengo- dijo sonriente.

Ella giro su cabeza curiosa, y cuando lo vio, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Aii Dios- dijo tapándose la cara con las manos - no puedo creerlo…

-Bren, es tu cumpleaños, porque no habrías de comer pastel?

-No es eso, es solo que no pensé…- dijo con los ojos llorosos

-No te preocupes, mira, las velitas, tienes que soplar y pedir un deseo.

-Crees en eso?

-claro que si, es divertido y no tienes nada que perder, anda, cierra los ojos.

-De acuerdo-dijo sonriendo.

Cerró los ojos, y se quedo varios minutos pensando sin hacer ningún movimiento.

-Oh vamos Bren, no pienses tanto, se derretirán las velas-dijo en forma de burla.

-no me presiones, no tendré otro deseo hasta dentro de un año, tengo que elegirlo bien.

-Y quien era la que no creía en esto? –dijo sonriendo

-No molestes y déjame pensar- le contesto con una risita

Se quedo solo un momento más así, abrió los ojos sin decir nada y soplo las velitas, Seleey la miro y la abrazo.

-Feliz cumpleaños-

-gracias.

El se quedo en silencio un momento, tenia algo en la mente que le molestaba, pero no sabia si era el momento adecuado de decirlo… después de un rato se animo a hablar.

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, de que se trata- dijo mientras comía un poco de su pastel.

-Es el primer cumpleaños que pasas…. Pues….bueno, Sin tus padres?.

Si- dijo agachando un poco la mirada-

-es difícil… cierto?

-Si… nunca me imagine que mi vida fuera a cambiar tanto y tan pronto… solo no lo vi venir.

-Como paso? Bueno si quieres contarme claro.

Ella levanto la cabeza y lo miro… realmente quería contárselo todo, jamás había hablado de eso con alguien mas… así que lo hizo.

-fue un poco antes de navidad, dos o tres días antes; y solo desaparecieron… cuando la navidad llego, mi hermano trato de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado y acomodo los regalos abajo del árbol… cuando los vi, pensé… creí que ellos habían vuelto, pero no era así… cuando me di cuenta no quise abrir los regalos, no pude, yo no quise solo a Russ y a mi como una familia. Poco después el se fue también, sin decir más… y… entonces entre al sistema de adopciones.

Para cuando Temperance termino de contar ya unas lagrimas estaban corriendo por sus mejillas, así que el se acerco, le tomo la mano y la abrazo.

no te preocupes Seleey, estoy bien- dijo mientras se incorporaba,- sabes…. Yo también quisiera preguntarte algo,,, pero no sé si es algo de tu vida privada.

-No te preocupes… que es?

-Bueno, hace unos días en la escuela, note que tenías una marca en la frente, pero no dije nada, también te vi un golpe en el brazo derecho, y ahora tienes otro aquí,-dijo tocándolo- en el cuello. ¿Te pasa algo?

Seleey agacho su cabeza, la verdad le daba mucha vergüenza contarle sobre lo que le pasaba, pero ella le había abierto su corazón, ahora le tocaba a el.

-Es mi padre, el… el toma… y a veces nos grita a mi mamá a mi hermano y a mí, también… nos golpea, y yo los tengo que defender, es mi deber.

-Y no has hablado de esto con alguien más… alguna autoridad?

-No, no podría, es mi padre.

-Pero, el no debe hacer eso, no tiene derecho.

-lo sé… te confieso algo?

-qué?

-a veces… he pensando en… dejar este mundo, tu sabes en, dejar de vivir, he querido intentarlo, pero no puedo dejar a mi madre y a mi hermano con el… yo solo vivo porque tengo que protegerlos.

Temperance cerró los ojos y lo abrazo con fuerza, estaban en la misma posición que antes solo que ahora ella me consolaba a el.

-Que vidas las nuestras cierto?- dijo Seleey con media sonrisa mientras limpiaba unas lagrimas que habían salido.

-si, vaya divertidas que son.

-será mejor descansar, ya es muy tarde

-Si, claro.

-mira, tu puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en la habitación de mi hermano, está bien?

-si- dijo sonriendo- hasta mañana

-Hasta mañana- dijo mientras la abrazaba- y feliz cumpleaños.

-Seel, mi cumpleaños termino hace como una hora.

-no importa, déjame disfrutar.

-está bien, buenas noches.

-descansa

-igual.

Cuando Seleey se fue de la habitación, Temperance suspiro y se acostó en su cama, era realmente cómoda, y olía a él. Era genial, porque sentía que estaba dormido ahí, con ella, y eso la hacía sentir tan bien, tan cómoda, tan especial, tan… Dios mío!, - pensó Brennan - tan enamorada?

Al otro lado de la casa, la situación no era muy diferente, Seleey se encontraba totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos…

Ella es realmente increíble, cuando estamos juntos ya nada me importa, es como si solo existiéramos nosotros dos… como cuando me levanto cada mañana, y llego a la escuela y ella me sonríe, Dios! Eso es lo mejor del día. Es por lo que vale la pena ir…

- No puede ser… creo que me enamore de Temperance Brennan- dijo cerrando los ojos y dejando caer la cabeza hacia atrás.

**muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios, tratare de subir el próximo cap. más rápido. Espero les haya gustado...**

**nos vemos luego =)**

**bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí esta ya la parte 8 =)**

Temperance salió de la habitación de Seleey. Eran como las 6 a.m., ¡y si!, era temprano, pero la verdad es que prácticamente no había dormido nada y no podía estar mas tiempo acostada en la cama. Tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza: Seleey, la noche anterior, el deseo que había pedido, y el problema con sus "papás". Caminaba sin fijarse mucho y cuando se dio cuenta el estaba ahí sentado en una de las sillas del comedor.

-hey Tempe… que haces despierta tan temprano? -dijo sonriente.

-Y tú? - Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-la verdad, no dormí mucho… y que tal tu? Dormiste bien?

-pues…algo tal vez, tuve algunas cosas en mente.

-te entiendo, igual yo – dijo sonriendo

Ambos se miraron un momento, cada uno pensaba en lo que había descubierto la noche anterior, sentían una especie de cosquilleo en su estomago, y un poco de incomodidad, ya que nadie decía nada. Pasado un momento Seleey rompió el silencio.

-bueno, y qué? Hacemos de desayunar-dijo con una de sus encantadoras sonrisas.

-claro, que tiene en mente señor Chef? – dijo burlona

-que tal unos waffles?, eso me sale muy, muy bien

-de verdad?

-si, vas a quedar impresionada.

Temperance rio, era difícil imaginarse a Seleey cocinando algo así.

-es verdad… los quieres o no?

-si… si los quiero… y yo te ayudare, no vaya a ser que explote la estufa. – dijo sonriendo

Ya en la cocina ambos jugaron más de lo que cocinaron, no dejaron de aventarse harina encima, de corretearse entre sí, y fingir que hacían un programa de televisión sobre cocinar waffles. Terminaron y se dirigieron al comedor.

-y bien? Te gustaron? – pregunto emocionado

-si. Están deliciosos, admito que te sale muy bien… y la verdad es que no los comía desde hace mucho tiempo. – dijo Temperance mientras comía.

-por qué?- pregunto Seleey curioso.

-no lo sé, creo que desde hace un año, pues tu sabes….

El asintió con la cabeza.

-Sabes- dijo Seleey después de un momento - anoche estaba pensando, sobre lo que hablamos. Recuerdas lo que mencione sobre nuestras vidas? Que no eran muy geniales?

-claro

-pienso que tal vez, Dios nos junto a nosotros, estábamos como destinados a conocernos, para apoyarnos, para no estar solos.

-Realmente lo crees?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-si…tu?

-no lo se… la verdad no se si creo en Dios. Pero tienes razón en algo. Tú me has ayudado mucho, te has convertido en mi mejor amigo… y ahora contigo ya no me siento sola.

Seleey tomo la mano de Temperance, y se miraron por unos momentos…ambos comenzaron a sonreír, y se fueron olvidando poco a poco de todo, hasta que el teléfono sonó haciendo que ambos volvieran rápidamente a la realidad. Seleey se levanto rápido y contesto.

-Si? Diga?- ... Si mamá, estoy bien… si… …claro…... Pues…. No, de hecho no, estoy con Temperance, recuerdas? La chica de la escuela de la que te hable….. Si, ella….. Fue su cumpleaños y festejamos un poco…... Está bien mamá…. De acuerdo… nos vemos el lunes…. Adiós.

-Le has hablado a tu madre de mi?- pregunto Temperance asombrada

-emm, bueno, si, pero, una sola vez.- dijo un tanto nervioso- bueno, ella solo quería preguntar cómo estaba y eso… yo creo que solo se estaba asegurando de que no había convertido la casa en un antro lleno de gente.

-si? Por qué lo crees?

-bueno, te diré, yo no aguanto mucho tiempo solo, necesito estar rodeado de muchas, muchas personas siempre. Es algo raro en mí.

-Siempre?- dijo Temperance sonriendo.

-es extraño, pero contigo es diferente, pregunta a cualquiera, yo jamás estoy solo con otra persona, siempre hay mucha gente, pero, cuando estamos los dos, no creo necesitar a nadie más…

-sabes? Yo jamás estoy con nadie, por si no lo habías notado soy una chica bastante antisocial, - dijo riendo - y es muy difícil para mí estar con alguien más hablando o contando cosas, lo creo un poco innecesario, me quita tiempo y no me beneficia, pero, también contigo es diferente, no me molesta, todo lo contrario, y no se… siento que estoy completa así… extraño no?

-Creo que es más extraño que yo sienta lo mismo que tu- dijo como un susurro y acercándose un poco.

-significara algo?

-no lo sé… y tú?- dijo sin dejar de acercarse.

-No lo sé-

-solo quiero…

-qué?-dijo a escasos centímetros de sus labios.

-averiguarlo.

Seleey la miro tímidamente y recordó la última vez que había tratado de besarla; ella no lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo de aquél lugar, y aunque era obvio que ya no eran los mismos, y que existía confianza entre ellos el tenía miedo de cómo reaccionaría ella si intentaba algo. Pero era momento de decidirse, ya no podía estar más así, y comenzó a acercarse lentamente, estaba ya a punto de besarla…

No- dijo ella levantándose- no puedo, no…

**Bueno... hasta aquí la dejo. muchas gracias por sus comentarios. espero que les haya gustado el cap. actualizare pronto =)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Aqui esta el cap 9 =)**

_No- dijo ella apartándose- no puedo, no…_

-lo siento, Temperance- dijo moviéndose hace atrás- pensé… pensé mal… perdóname.

-no… no te preocupes- dijo tocándose la frente- está bien.

-hay…. Hay alguien más? - pregunto Booth con un poco de temor.

-no, no, no es eso.

-Entonces…

Temperance miro la cara confundida de Seleey, sus ojos mostraban un tanto de tristeza, nerviosismo, desanimo, preocupación, todas esa emociones eran causadas por ella… en cambio sus propios ojos mostraban una misma cosa…

-tengo miedo- dijo como un susurro mientras bajaba la cabeza

-de qué?

Ella cerró los ojos.

-no lo sé, de ti, de mi, de que esto no sea como me lo imagino… de que pase algo y luego tú te canses de mi, que tu no seas lo que espero yo ni lo que tu deseas, tengo miedo de que me dejes sola, de estar sola… no quiero… en verdad…no.

-Tempe,… mírame… no tienes por qué tener miedo… de nada… de nada…

Temperance se echo a sus brazos y escondió su rostro entre sus hombros.

-no te preocupes por nada… confía en mi… solo confía… jamás me iré de aquí… siempre voy a estar.

Ella levanto la cabeza sin dejar de abrazarlo… El lentamente se fue acercando y coloco sus labios sobre los de ella. Dios mío! Eran tan suaves, tan perfectos.

Seleey sintió como Temperance correspondía al beso, al principio fue un poco torpe, pero pronto se soltó, y comenzaron a sincronizarse perfectamente, se sentía muy bien, y no quería dejarla, pero la falta de aire hizo que los dos se movieran.

La miro con una sonrisa en el rostro, y volvió a besarla, ella coloco sus manos en su cabello y el puso las suyas sobre su rostro,

-no vas a salir corriendo ahora?- dijo con una sonrisa.

-mmm… preferiría darte otro beso.

-buena elección- dijo antes de colocar sus labios con los suyos.

-tengo que ir a casa… - dijo separándose.

-ahora?... justo ahora?...

-si, tengo que revisarla… además, tengo tu pijama puesta, no puedo quedarme con ella todo el día…

-pues, a mi no me molesta que te la quedes, al contrario.

-aun así, no puedo…

-y como piensas ir a tu casa? En pijama?

-puedo ponerme la ropa de ayer, debe de estar seca ya.

-está bien… volverás?

-no lo sé… tu qué opinas?

-si, quédate- dijo tomando su mano- por alguna razón estamos solos, hay que disfrutarlo.

-de acuerdo, iré a casa, me daré una ducha, buscare ropa y volveré en un rato.

-puedo ir yo contigo?

-por qué… temes que me pierda en el camino? - dijo sonriendo

-tal vez… o que otros chicos se te acerquen- dijo acercándose y abrazándola por la cintura.

-aaa… con que eso era, no te preocupes… no me interesa ningún otro chico.

-que bien…pero aun así quiero ir… por favor.

-está bien… vamos.

Seleey se acerco y le beso los labios, era tal la sensación que sentía, que no quería dejar de hacerlo, jamás se iba a cansar de esto.

Se fueron en el auto de Seleey. Mientras el manejaba Temperance cerró sus ojos, estaba realmente cansada, a pesar de todo, tenia sueño por la noche anterior, el tomo su mano y ella le sonrió, realmente era genial.

Llegaron a la casa de Temperance estaba sola y se sentía muy vacía, entraron a su habitación y ella comenzó a sacar ropa de su cajón.

-vaya… que bonita habitación

- gracias- dijo con una sonrisa.

Seleey comenzó a ver todo a su alrededor y vio una foto en un marco a un lado de la cama…

-son tus padres?

-qué?- dijo Temperance volteando- ah sí… ellos son… y este es Russ.

-de cuándo es la foto?

-hace 3 años, fue un día de campo… lo recuerdo muy bien- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Seleey tomo su rostro entre sus dedos y la levanto ligeramente.

-Temperance mírame, se que te sientes sola… que crees que ya no hay nadie más para ti, pero eso no es verdad… yo estoy aquí, siempre lo estaré… no lo dudes nunca.

Temperance sonrió y aferro sus brazos sobre el cuello de Seleey…

-lo sé.

-vamos, que te parece ir a pasear por ahí? Eh? – Dijo con una sonrisa- vamos. A donde quieres ir?

-mmm, no lo sé… que tal tu?

-que tal ir a patinar a la pista de hielo?…

-Am… no creo que sea una buena idea… nunca lo he hecho…

-a mejor aun… vamos y yo te enseñare… yo soy todo un profesional- dijo con una sonrisa.

-no estoy segura.

-no te preocupes por nada… yo te cuidare ok?- dijo tendiéndole una mano

- bueno... de acuerdo, vamos- dijo sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

**Hola... =) gracias por sus comentarios, espero que les haya gustado.. actualizare pronto...**


	10. Chapter 10

**aquí esta el cap 10 =)**

-Bien, llegamos - dijo Seleey saliendo del auto.

-vaya que es grande.

-si, me encanta. Vamos. - dijo tomándole la mano.

Temperance contemplaba asombrada la pista de hielo. Jamás había estado en una antes, y era un poco extraño, había pocas personas patinando, unas mas sentadas alrededor en unas bancas solo observando y pensó en lo terrible que sería caerse y que todos la vieran… era una posibilidad muy grande.

-Temperance.

-eh?- dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-aquí están nuestros patines, toma, póntelos.

-Seleey, no creo que sea una buena idea, que tal si me resbalo y caigo?

-no te preocupes, yo estoy aquí, y jamás dejare que te pase nada.

-pero...

-vamos... confías en mi? - dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

Ella lo miro. Si, realmente confinaba en el.

-Si... de acuerdo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Entraron a la pista, ella un poco temblorosa al principio, pero poco a poco se fue soltando, aquello no era tan difícil después de todo, además Seleey estaba con ella en todo momento, y no soltaba su mano jamás.

-vaya que esto es divertido.- dijo Temperance sonriendo

-si, lo es.

Seleey adoraba como se veía ella, con aquella sonrisa infantil, disfrutando todo, era realmente especial.

-quieres ir a comer un helado?- dijo el después de un rato.

-sí, claro, vamos.

Salieron de la pista y ella se sentó en una de las bancas.

-espérame aquí, en un momento vuelvo de acuerdo?

-está bien Seleey.

Ella saco su mp3 y se coloco los audífonos dispuesta a escuchar música, pero alguien la interrumpió.

-hola, que haces aquí sola?. - dijo un chico un poco mayor que ella.

-emm, nada, solo esperando.

-si, a aquél muchacho cierto?, los vi mientras patinaban…. Son novios?

-pues… no,…somos… somos amigos. - dijo algo confundida.

-a, que bien. - dijo sonriendo - Oh que tonto, no me he presentado, me llamo Daniel.

-Temperance.

-lindo nombre...

-gracias - dijo con frialdad.

- amm...oye... me da un poco de pena pero, me harías un favor?.

-cual?

-quisiera llamar a alguien... pero tengo mi mano un poco lastimada, y no puedo marcar muy bien... crees que podrías...?

-ah, si… claro.

-solo que deje mi celular en el auto… puedes acompañarme, esta afuerita, será muy rápido… por favor.

-de acuerdo…pero... si es rápido…

-sí, está muy cerca.

Temperance se levanto, desvio su mirada para ver si divisaba a Seleey, pero habia demasiada gente a su alrededor.

Comenzó a caminar con Daniel hasta la salida. Iba muy rápido, no quería que Seleey llegara y se preocupara por no verla ahí... el muchacho se detuvo en una calle vacía.

-oye seguro que tu auto esta por aquí? realmente tengo que irme- dijo caminando hacia atrás.

-espera... por qué te quieres ir tan rápido? - dijo acercándose a ella.

-me están esperando.

-el chico tonto? no vale la pena.

-y tu que sabes? - dijo Temperance dando media vuelta y caminando de regreso... solo unos pasos antes de sentir que alguien la jalaba.

-eii., que te pasa? suéltame- grito Brennan mientras trataba de zafarse.

-tu no sabes con quien te metes niña.

-déjame en paz.

-y si no se me da la gana? - dijo mientras la aprisionaba entre sus brazos.

-Seleey- grito Temperance desesperada.

-cállate, nadie te va a escuchar-

-entonces dime nadie… quítate de encima de ella- grito Seleey furioso mientras lo golpeaba en el rostro.

-oye… qué te pasa imbécil? Quieres pelear?

-quiero que te alejes de ella ahora, o enfrentaras las consecuencias.

-tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer- dijo acercándose a el.

-a que no?...

Seleey esquivó los dos primeros golpes pero el tercero no lo vio venir y cayo al suelo.

-que buen héroe conseguiste Temperance - dijo Daniel burlándose

Seleey se levanto, estaba realmente enojado. Aprovecho la distracción que el tenia para devolverle el golpe. Esta vez fue Daniel el que cayo con un poco de sangre en su nariz.

-lárgate de aquí, y no vuelvas a molestarla jamás si no quieres que te mate ahora mismo…y créeme que lo haré.

El chico se levanto cubriendo su nariz. Dio una mirada a Temperance y salio del lugar.

Seleey puso su vista sobre ella que estaba en el suelo, con algunas lagrimas queriendo salir de su rostro.

Se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazó.

-estas bien? te hizo algo ese maldito?

-no… no te preocupes.

-quieres volver... o...?

-No, no… no quiero… quiero ir a casa…

-claro… ven… iremos a mi casa… no te dejare sola… entiendes… estoy aquí… y te voy a cuidar.

Seleey la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su auto, manejo y detuvo el auto frente a su casa

-Temperance… quieres… quieres decirme que sucedió?

Ella no dejaba de mirar el suelo, y comenzó a hablar muy lentamente.

-Estaba esperándote, y no lo sé… el llego y me pidió que marcara un número por el… pero me dijo que su celular estaba en el auto… me pidió que lo acompañara y yo acepte… que idiota cierto? Después me llevo al callejón ese... cuando quise irme el... no me dejo… cómo me encontraste tú?

-te vi con él, y se me hizo muy extraño cuando salieron juntos… así que corrí tras de ustedes… pero los perdí de mi vista, no tenia idea de donde estabas, entonces escuche cuando me llamaste.

-Sí

-Temperance… tuvimos mucha suerte. Tal vez hubiera pasado que yo no los viera, o que no te escuchara...

-lo sé… lo sé..

-No Temperance, no lo sabes… eres muy buena, muy inocente… realmente… y… no puedes fiarte de todos así. Quiero que me prometas algo

-Qué?

-Que dejaras de confiar en la gente así… no todos son lo que parecen ser.

-de acuerdo

-me lo prometes?

-te lo prometo

-está bien. - dijo sonriendole.

-Seleey

-dime?

-Gracias por todo… no se qué hubiera pasado si no hubieras llegado.

-no te preocupes… ya te dije… yo te cuidare siempre

-sí, lo dijiste, y quisiera hablar contigo de algo, pero mejor adentro

-de acuerdo, vamos.

Seleey y Temperance entraron a la casa y ambos se sentaron en la sala.

-mira- dijo Temperance nerviosa… quisiera preguntarte algo… pero me da un poco de vergüenza.

-qué es?

-tú y yo… es decir… somos algo?

-algo?

-ese chico, me pregunto… pues…. Que si tu y yo éramos… novios… yo no supe que decir… y dije que no.

-dijiste que no?

-conteste mal?

-pues no lo sé… es decir… yo pensé que… bueno… por mi…. Es tú decisión.

-mi decisión?

-si.

Seleey tomo sus manos entre las de el, y la miro fijamente.

- Temperance… quieres… ser mi novia?

-si, si quiero - dijo sonriendo.

-entonces… puedo besarte?

-ya lo has hecho

-sí, pero… no éramos novios.

-entonces, claro que puedes.

Seleey no lo pensó dos veces, y coloco sus labios sobre los de Temperance, le encantaba como se sentía… y ahora podía besarlos cuando quisiera y cuantas veces lo deseara...

**muchas gracias por los comentarios, ojala les haya gustado este cap... actualizo pronto. Nos vemos =)**


	11. Chapter 11

**aquí esta el cap 11 =)**

-bueno y ahora que quieres hacer? – dijo el sonriendo

-creo que deberíamos cenar… no hemos comido casi nada desde el desayuno…

-si…tienes razón. Que te parece ordenar comida china?..

-mmm me encanta…

Seleey y Temperance ordenaron la comida y se dirigieron al cuarto de él para comer… comenzaron a hablar de muchas cosas… ahora que oficialmente eran novios tenían mucho que decirse el uno al otro.

-y… que sientes? – pregunto Brennan tímidamente

-de que? - dijo sonriendo.

-no lo se… te nuestra relación… de ti… de mi – dijo jugando con sus dedos.

Seleey creyó adivinar hacia donde se dirigía Temperance y no pudo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja.

-siento… siento que todo esta bien, me siento un poco aliviado porque ya no tengo que ocultar mas esto que siento, y creo que soy el chico mas afortunado porque tengo a la novia mas linda, inteligente, simpática, que a pesar de ser un poco tímida tiene mil cosas maravillosas por dentro y muchas mas por fuera que la hacen tan especial.

Temperance se sonrojo.

-realmente lo crees?

-absolutamente – dijo tomando su mano.

Después de un rato terminaron de comer y se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Y qué?-dijo Seleey desafiante- una pelea de almohadas?

-no hablas enserio-dijo ella sacando una risita infantil

-Claro que no-dijo mientras le aventaba un almohadazo.

De ahí comenzó una pelea totalmente divertida, no dejaban de aventarse con las almohadas, Seleey creyó tener un poco de ventaja pues indudablemente era más fuerte, pero Temperance tenía la táctica. Se golpearon (sin hacerse ningún daño) hasta que quedaron totalmente agotados y ella se dejo caer en la cama.

El se acostó a un lado de ella y le tomo la mano, después ella coloco su cabeza sobre su hombro, y paso su brazo sobre el torso, Seleey la cubrió con ambos brazos, uno por debajo de su cintura y otro por encima. Así después de unos instantes se quedo dormida. El la contemplo por un momento, se veía tan delicada, tan linda.

A media noche Seleey se levanto con mucho cuidado, procurando que ella no se despertara y busco un tanto desesperado algo a lo cual antes no había prestado atención, cuando finalmente lo encontró lo colocó en su mesita y volvió a la cama, la abrazo y volvió a la posición anterior, finalmente termino dormido.

Los rayos de luz comenzaban a asomarse por la ventana y Seleey supo que el día había comenzado; pero estaba tan cómodo, que no quería levantarse nunca, y es que en verdad cuando quieres a alguien, dormir con esa persona es una de las mayores experiencias, no tiene que pasar nada mas, solo estar juntos los dos. El se movió un poco y esto hizo que Temperance abriera sus ojos.

-Buenos días-dijo sonriente.

-lo siento, no quería despertarte.

-no te preocupes, ya estaba despierta

-aah.. y dormiste bien?.

-Claro que si? Y tú?

-Yo genial- dijo con una sonrisa

Se miraron unos momentos sin parar de sonreír.

Temperance-dijo Seleey un poco tímido- ayer… yo…- el no sabia como comenzar - bueno… hace unos años, cuando mis padres querían inculcarme el habito de la lectura, me llevaron a una librería y me hicieron escoger un libro para leerlo completo, yo la verdad es que tome el primero que vi, lo traje a casa y me di cuenta que era de poesía.- dijo riéndose- leí algunos, solo para que mis padres me dejaran en paz, y había uno, que… creo que,…. Bueno, me gustaría leértelo.

-de acuerdo- dijo Temperance algo curiosa.

Saco un viejo pedazo de papel, tenía algunas partes rotas y unas manchas cafés alrededor.

No te rías de acuerdo?- dijo antes de empezar a leer.

-no lo hare.

Seleey tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

En el balcón, un instante  
nos quedamos los dos solos.  
Desde la dulce mañana  
de aquel día, éramos novios.  
—El paisaje soñoliento  
dormía sus vagos tonos,  
bajo el cielo gris y rosa  
del crepúsculo de otoño.—  
Le dije que iba a besarla;  
bajó, serena, los ojos  
y me ofreció sus mejillas,  
como quien pierde un tesoro.  
—Caían las hojas muertas,  
en el jardín silencioso,  
y en el aire erraba aún  
un perfume de heliotropos.—

No se atrevía a mirarme;  
le dije que éramos novios,  
...y las lágrimas rodaron  
de sus ojos melancólicos.

- es Adolescencia, de Juan Ramón Jiménez- dijo Temperance sonriente.

-lo conoces? - Dijo atónito

-Si- dijo bajando la mirada- es de mis poemas favoritos

-que mal, yo quería impresionarte-dijo haciéndose el triste.

-me impresionas… no pensé que hubieras leído un libro antes- dijo riéndose

-Hey, no te burles, ya hiciste que me enojara- dijo sonriendo

-Es broma- dijo Temperance con una sonrisa – es un hermoso poema. Gracias.

-mil poemas no bastarían para describir lo que siento ahora.

-no tienes que describirlo, yo puedo sentirlo – dijo tímidamente

Seleey tomo su mano y mientras una cara triste se dibujaba en su rostro.

-que mal… hoy es el ultimo día que nos queda para pasear.

-es verdad… es mejor que lo disfrutemos.

-hoy a dónde iremos?

-bueno, no lo sé. Algo se nos ocurrirá no?

-claro… vamos a pasear solo por ahí…

-de acuerdo- dijo Temperance sonriendo…

Pasaron varios días… Seleey y Temperance cada vez eran más unidos, pasaban todos los días juntos en la escuela, y él iba a visitarla todos los fines de semana…y aunque habían acordado llevar su relación en secreto, todo era perfecto.

Este día ambos se encontraban en el parque que ya se había vuelto parte esencial de sus citas, pero Seleey estaba muy callado y ella había comenzado a preocuparse.

-oye, estas bien… has estado muy serio hoy- dijo Temperance levantando la barbilla de él.

-estoy bien… muy bien… solo he estado pensando…

-en qué?

-bueno… es que ayer escuche una canción… de los… no te rías eeh… de los beach boys… y no dejaba de acordarme de ti..

-a si?- dijo Temperance sonriendo

-si… la quieres oír.

-claro.

Seleey le puso los audífonos a Temperance y le dio play a la música,

"_**Wouldn't it be nice if we were older  
Then we wouldn't have to wait so long  
And wouldn't it be nice to live together  
In the kind of world where we belong**_

_¿No sería lindo si fuéramos más grandes?  
entonces no tendríamos q esperar mucho tiempo,  
¿y no seria lindo si viviéramos juntos?  
en ese tipo de mundo al cual pertenecemos.  
_  
_**You know it's going to make it that much better  
when we can say goodnight and stay together**_

___Verás q va a ser mucho mejor  
Cuando nos digamos buenas noches y permanezcamos juntos._

_**Wouldn't it be nice if we could wake up  
in the morning when the day is new  
and after having spent the day together  
Hold each other close the whole night through  
**_

_¿No sería lindo si pudiéramos despertar  
en la mañana cuando el día es Nuevo,  
y después de pasar el día juntos,  
mantenernos juntos uno del otro toda la noche?_

Happy times together we've been spending  
I wish that every kiss was never ending  
wouldn't it be nice

_Hemos pasado muchos momentos felices,  
Deseo que cada beso fue interminable  
¿no sería lindo?  
_  
Maybe if we think and wish and hope and pray it might come true  
Baby then there wouldn't be a single thing we couldn't do  
we could be married  
and then we'd be happy

_Quizá si lo pensamos y lo deseamos y lo esperamos y lo pedimos podría volverse realidad,  
Amor, entonces no habrá nada q no podamos hacer,  
Podríamos casarnos  
Y ser felices.  
¿No sería lindo?  
_

-Siento que nos describe en muchas cosas – dijo abrazándola.

-yo también lo creo- dijo Temperance sonriendo.

-es que piénsalo… no sería genial si fuéramos grandes… y pudiéramos casarnos, estar siempre juntos y no tendríamos que preocuparnos por nadie mas… - Seleey rio por un momento- sueno muy tonto verdad

-claro que no… a mí también me gustaría… siempre, siempre juntos, y que cada beso jamás terminara…

-ven aquí.

Seleey beso a Temperance todo lo que sus pulmones se lo permitieron,

-desearía no respirar… así podría besarte siempre.

-Seleey… creo que te amo…

-Temperance… yo también te amo… más que a mí vida...o a cualquier cosa…

-si… algún día nos casaremos?

-claro que si… y estaremos juntos.

-me lo prometes?

-te lo juro Temperance- dijo Seleey abrazándola.

-te amo…

-yo también te amo.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio… solo abrazados el uno al otro.

-vamos Temperance… hay que ir a casa.

-no… no quiero- dijo tapándose la cara.

-yo tampoco… pero tengo unas cosas que hacer… vamos- dijo Seleey mientras la levantaba en los brazos.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo… ya voy.

Caminaron hasta la casa de Temperance tomados de las manos… realmente no querían irse

-vendrás mañana?

-claro que si…

-a qué horas?

-vendré en la noche… está bien?

-en la noche?- dijo Temperance sorprendida- Nunca hemos salido en la noche.

-por eso mañana es especial… de acuerdo… pide permiso señorita.- dijo dándole un beso.

-de acuerdo… hasta mañana…. Te quiero.

-yo también… mucho.

-adiós

Temperance entro a su casa y Seleey corrió hasta su auto… realmente estaba feliz… estaba enamorado.

**bueno, este es creo que el penúltimo de los caps en el que todo va bien jaja... espero que les haya gustado... tratare de actualizar mas pronto =). muchas gracias por sus comentarios. nos vemos**


	12. Chapter 12

**hola =) aquí esta el cap 12... aa y quería aclarar algo, es que Temperance es una chica de 16 años, no la misma Brennan que todos conocemos ps por eso escribo que actúa tan diferente aveces, es una chica como mas tímida, aun no sabe defenderse del todo ante el mundo. bueno, creo que a partir de aquí va a tener que aprender a hacerlo. espero que les guste =)**

Al siguiente día ella espero ansiosamente hasta la llegada de la noche, le había inventado a sus padres que tenía una tarea muy importante que hacer, realmente como no se tenían mucha confianza no le negaban nada.

Cuando escucho el timbre de la puerta salto de su cama y corrió a abrir la puerta.

-Seleey…

-Temperance- dijo acercándose para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo.

-no… aquí no.

-de acuerdo… vámonos..

Seleey la llevo hasta su auto, ella estaba a punto de subir cuando la jalo por el brazo y la beso apasionadamente.

-wow… sí que me extrañaste.

-si… y tú?

-mucho…

-entonces vamos..

-a dónde iremos?

-ah, es una sorpresa

-oh vamos Seleey.

-no… es una sorpresa.

Ambos subieron al carro y el condujo hasta llegar a una gran edificio.

-donde es aquí?- dijo Temperance asombrada

-es el observatorio.

Temperance sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-enserio?

-Si vamos- dijo tomándola de la mano.

-pero no hay nadie… parece que está cerrado…

-no… yo conozco al dueño. Me permitió pasar la noche solo contigo

Temperance rio.

-sin ofender… pero tú conoces a toda la ciudad.

-ah… y eso es malo?

-no, es perfecto- dijo Temperance besándolo

-mmm.. Me encanta…. Vamos.

Se subieron a una gran plataforma, de donde se veían todas las estrellas, ahí había una gran telescopio que Seleey comenzó a mover.

-seguro que sabes usarlo? – pregunto ella con una sonrisa.

-claro que si. Bueno aprendí ayer.- Lo giro un poco y sonrió. -mira… mira lo que tengo…

Temperance se acerco cuidadosamente y puso su ojo sobre el telescopio…

-Dios mío!... es…. Es Júpiter?

-si… tu planeta favorito

-como lo sabes?

-vamos… te conozco muy bien…

Ella lo miro fijamente… y se acerco lentamente para besarlo… fue un beso tranquilo, suave, muy dulce.

-realmente te amo- dijo ella.

-yo te amo también.

Ambos se recostaron en el piso, observando las estrellas tomados de las manos…

-Mira… mira- dijo Seleey.- la estrella fugaz, la viste?

-si!. Hermosa

-pediste un deseo?

-aunque creo que no se cumplirá… la verdad que es si pedí algo.

-que pediste?

-oh.. Eso no se dice.

-vamos…

-yo… quiero estar siempre contigo… juntos

-ah… entonces desperdiciaste un deseo.

-por qué?

-porque eso sucederá… con estrella fugaz o si ella.

-de verdad?

-claro que si.

Temperance sonrió y lo abrazó.

Ya llevaban cerca de dos horas ahí, Temperance no dejaba de hablar y hablar acerca de todos sus conocimientos astronómicos. Y aunque constantemente Seleey se perdía en las explicaciones, era bonito escucharla hablar así, tan animada.

-y entonces después de la explosión el sol quedara convertido en una enana blanca. Pero eso no es lo mas asombroso, deberías de saber lo que pasa cuando la estrella es 12 o 15 veces mas grande que el sol, es realmente genial.

-vaya, cualquiera diría que estoy sentado a un lado de un astrónomo.

-el universo es genial. Bueno, todo lo que es ciencia lo es.

-claro que si. Pero te tengo una mala noticia.

-cual es?

-debemos irnos.

-tan pronto? – dijo poniendo ojitos tristes.

-lo se, no quisiera, pero mañana es lunes, y tenemos que ir a la escuela. Además tus padres deben de estar preocupados.

-si seguramente – dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Seleey sonrió y la abrazo. Vamos, te prometo que volveremos a venir el otro fin de semana.

-si?

-claro que si.

Ambos salieron de ahí, subieron al carro y Booth la dejo en su casa, no sin antes pasarse en una calle antes a darle el beso de despedida.

-te veré mañana en la escuela de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo, hasta mañana Seleey. Dijo bajando del auto.

El la siguió con la mirada hasta que entro, sonrió un momento y se dirigió a su casa.

El día siguiente era lunes, Seleey había esperado a Temperance en la entrada pero ella no aparecía así que decidió ir al salón de clases, y cuando entro vio a todos sus amigos reunidos que lo miraban fijamente

-hola Jean… ¿qué pasa?- dijo Seleey confundido

-hey Seleey... lo has conseguido?

-a que te refieres?-

-vaya si que olvidas pronto… mañana se cumple un mes de que apostamos

-qué?

-si, que rápido pasa el tiempo cierto?

-vaya que si- dijo Seleey sonriendo- mira Jean tenemos que hablar ok

-de que se trata amigo?

-es sobre la apuesta. Tenemos que olvidarla.

-qué? No pudiste con ella?

-qué?. No, mira… si somos novios… pero ella… ella de verdad me gusta, me equivoque pero no quiero echarlo a perder

-de verdad Seleey?

-si, no se qué paso… pero paso

-bueno amigo… si así lo quieres salgo ganando yo

-por qué lo dices?

-porque a pesar de que perdí no te tengo que pagar- dijo Jean sonriendo

-jaja, de acuerdo. Por cierto quiero pedirte un favor

-de que trata

-no le menciones a Temperance nada de esto

-oye… soy tu amigo, no haría nada malo contra ti… te prometo que no diré nada y que bueno que me aclaraste las cosas

-por qué?

-porque pensaba abordarla ya, sabes ella es muy bonita y simpática… como dijiste espero que no lo eches a perder… suerte amigo

-gracias Jean.

Seleey siguió caminando, sin darse cuenta de que alguien mas había escuchado esa platica.

Temperance entro casi corriendo a la escuela, se le había hecho un poco tarde pero antes de que pudiera seguir alguien la detuvo

-hola… tu eres Temperance cierto?- dijo Cristina con una falsa sonrisa.

-emm, si. Soy yo- dijo algo tímida.

-oye… quería hacerte una pregunta.

-de que trata?

-bueno… por favor, dime que Seleey y tu no son novios.

-por qué lo dices?

-bueno, te diré algo… pero no lo sabes de mi. Está bien?

-de acuerdo

-Seleey te aposto, hizo una apuesta con Jean, de que podía conseguir que fueran novios en un mes, a mí se me hizo algo cruel… pero tú sabes… así es el. Pero yo soy chica también y entiendo que eso se ha de sentir feo… por eso te lo digo… además es que Seleey me ha estado llamando últimamente…insistiendo mucho… quiere que volvamos a ser novios… y yo voy a aceptar… pero no mientras todavía está jugando contigo, así que mejor aléjate de él… lo mas que puedas… enserio

Dicho esto Cristina se alejo, Temperance estaba helada, no lo podía creer, realmente no… se quedo parada unos momentos, en silencio y escucho el timbre de clases… pero no pudo quedarse, necesitaba pensar bien las cosas y aclararlo todo. Salió corriendo de ahí con algunas lagrimas en los ojos.

-Hey Seleey… parece que tu noviecita no llego… yo creo que ha de haber salido con alguien más.

-déjame en paz Cristina.

-Seleey porque no piensas con cordura una vez en tu vida y vuelves conmigo… nos la pasábamos tan bien recuerdas?

-mira… ese tiempo termino… fue hace mucho..

-vamos- dijo Cristina acercándose- no vas a decirme que me has olvidado.

-por favor… ten algo de dignidad y deja de estarte ofreciendo.

-está bien… así lo quieres. Te dejare. Pero créeme… créeme que te vas a arrepentir.

-adiós Cristina.

Seleey estaba muy preocupado, Temperance no faltaba nunca… estuvo a punto de salir de la escuela e ir a buscarla, pero el profesor entro y no se lo permitió, así que tuvo que seguir el día ahí, pero no dejaba de pensar en ella.

Temperance por otro lado no sabía que pensar

-no pudo ser Seleey… el no… seguro esa tonta de Cristina trata de separarnos y yo de idiota que le creí… tengo que hablar con él..

Temperance comenzó a caminar perezosamente hacia la casa de Seleey una vez llego ahí se sentó en la banqueta y lo espero.

Al terminar las clases Seleey salió corriendo hacia la casa de ella, toco la puerta un poco desesperado.

-Ya voy… ya voy- dijo Sara mientras abría la puerta- vaya muchacho, calmante..

-lo siento señora… esta Temperance?

-no, no ha llegado de la escuela

-qué? Fue a la escuela?

-si, por qué?

-ella no llego- dijo Seleey confundido.

-estás seguro?

-sí. Voy a buscarla…

-de acuerdo… si sabes algo de ella avísame por favor.

Seleey corrió a su casa por el auto, y cuando doblo la esquina la vio… sentada frente a su casa con las manos sobre su rostro. Se acerco a ella lentamente y le puso la mano en la espalda.

-Dios… me asustando- dijo Temperance levantándose

-y tu a mi… por qué no llegaste a la escuela.

-algo me paso

-de que trata?

-Seleey… dime algo

-qué?

-tú me apostaste- dijo Temperance totalmente seria.

El rostro de Seleey cambio totalmente.

-Jean te lo dijo?

-oh Dios mío, es verdad- dijo llevándose las manos a la cara.

-No… no Temperance… no es así… fue un error

-qué? Accidentalmente dijiste que si cuando te preguntaron si querías apostarme?

-pero es que yo no te conocía, fue solo de juego… créeme… eso se acabo

-igual que lo "nuestro"- dijo Temperance alejándose

-no, no te vayas- grito Seleey- déjame explicarte.

Temperance se dio la media vuelta.

-recuerdas cuando me dijiste que no confiara en nadie?- una lagrima cayó sobre su mejilla- Tenias razón.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola =) . este cap es corto y un poquitito triste, gracias a los que siguen leyendo y agregando a favoritos etc. espero que les guste**

Ella corrió mientras que Seleey se quedo parado un momento con la mirada hacia el suelo asimilando todo…

-Diablos que estoy haciendo? Temperance… espera – dijo levantando la vista, pero ella ya no estaba.

Cuando llego a su casa entro y cerro de un portazo, dadas las circunstancias era lo único que podía hacer para sacar un poco su ira. ¿Qué clase de ser humano era Seleey Booth? Que solo por unos cuentos dólares era capaz de engañar a la chica nueva de la escuela y no conforme con eso, salir con otra para poder cubrir sus necesidades.

-Temperance… eres tú?- grito Sara desde la sala

-emm.. si… soy yo..- dijo limpiándose las lagrimas.

-puedes venir por favor.

Ella entró lentamente y la encontró sentada en el sillón con la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿qué sucede?

-por qué no fuiste a la escuela hoy?

-¿cómo lo sabes? – pregunto sorprendida

-por un amigo tuyo, vino hoy y pregunto por ti… ¿por qué no fuiste?.

Por primera vez ella no supo que decir, no encontró ningún pretexto, ninguna escusa, nada que pudiera ayudarle en ese momento así que solo bajo la mirada.

-estoy tan cansada Temperance, física y emocionalmente… todo el peso de esta casa recae en mi… y tu no me ayudas

-lo siento

-mira Tempe… realmente lo siento… pero… te devolveremos al sistema

Temperance levanto la mirada rápidamente.

-¿qué? Pero ¿Por qué? – en sus ojos se podía ver el miedo, la angustia, la desesperación de no saber que hacia para merecer todo aquello.

-Frank… el… me pidió eso, o el divorcio… espero entiendas lo difícil que esto para mi Temperance.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a caer por su rostro de nuevo y esta vez por más que ella intentaba limpiarlas era imposible detenerlas.

-perdóname… no quiero hacerte mal.

Temperance como pudo se calmo, respiro profundo y hablo fríamente.

-no te preocupes… por favor… quiero irme lo antes posible.

-no es necesario… puedes quedarte unos días más.

-¡No!... quiero irme… ya – dijo Temperance decidida.

-de acuerdo… mañana… mañana.

Temperance no dijo nada mas, subió a su habitación y saco su maleta

-vaya… hacía tiempo que no te usaba- las lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de nuevo.

¿Por qué le pasaba todo eso a ella? Si no era tan mala persona ¿o si? ¿Había hecho algo tan malo en su vida como para merecer algo así? Definitivamente no. Entonces no podía existir ningún Dios, ningún tipo de destino, nada que hiciera que la vida de las personas fuera influenciada por algo. Solo casualidades, solo eso.

Temperance hizo su maleta y se acostó.

-De nuevo sola.- murmuro… cerró sus ojos y se quedo dormida.

.

.

.

Habían pasado tres días, y Seleey no la había visto mas… no iba a la escuela, y aunque le había llamado mil veces al celular ella jamás le contesto. Era tiempo de enfrentarla, de aclarar todo de una vez… así que al terminar las clases se dirigió a su casa… justo como lo había hecho antes. Todo despacio y espero.

-disculpe señora… esta Temperance en casa?

-¿por qué?

-no ha ido a la escuela, ni contesta… estoy muy preocupado por ella.

-tú eres ese chico… el que vino antes a buscarla, ¿tu y ella eran algo?

-pues, en realidad… mmm no..… ¿ella esta?

-no, Temperance… volvió al sistema… hace 3 días

-¿qué? ¿Por qué?

-bueno… es algo complicado, tuvimos problemas.

-pero no es posible… ella… no pudo… no

-lo siento mucho… si puedo ayudarte en algo mas

Seleey estaba en shock.

-tiene…. Tiene algún teléfono donde pueda marcarle… alguna manera de comunicarme con ella

-no… cuando se fue, perdimos todo contacto

-Dios… no puede ser.

-lo lamento mucho, pero ahora voy de salida, si me disculpas.

-si… de acuerdo… gracias.

Seleey camino y se dirigió al parque de su primera cita. Todavía parecía verla ahí… pero que estúpido ¿qué había hecho? ahora no volvería a verla jamás.

Al principio todo era perfecto… ¿por qué demonios todo empezó a salir tan mal?

.

.

.

Temperance iba en el autobús con la mirada perdida en el paisaje, trataba de imaginarse como vivirían ahora todos sin ella.

_-Bueno_ – pensó -_Por fin Frank vivirá feliz, ya no tendrá a su hija de correspondencia y Sara ya no estará tan cansada por tener que preocuparse de mí, podrán dejar de gastar su dinero en la escuela o ropa, y usarlo para algo que ellos quieran. Y Seleey, el podrá cobrar el dinero de su apuesta y Cristina vivirá feliz a su lado sin que yo les estorbe mas. _Con solo imaginarse esto ultimo a Temperance se le revolvió el estomago, porque a pesar de todo, ella lo amaba, no podría olvidarlo fácil ni rápido.

Bajo un momento la mirada mientras jugaba con sus dedos. _Creo que no soy nada, nada importante, no hay ni una sola persona en el mundo se preocupa por mi, a nadie le interesa tenerme cerca, al contrario, todos vivirán mas felices si yo desaparezco por completo._

Lentamente coloco su cabeza sobre el vidrio de la ventana mientras dejaba que dos lagrimas traviesas corrieran por sus mejillas.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hola, aquí ando, no he podido dormir así que me puse a escribir =) . Gracias a los comentarios y a los que siguen agregando a favoritos etc. espero les guste este cap.**

Pasaron tres años… tres años en que no supieron nada el uno del otro. Ambos habían aprendido a sobrellevar las situaciones cotidianas. Jamás pensaron en encontrase de nuevo o en buscarse, pero no hizo falta, el destino lo hizo por ellos.

Seleey se encontraba en el mercado… ahora que vivía solo con su hermano él tenía que ocuparse de casi todo. Estaba escuchando música así que no oía bien. Se agacho para agarrar una bolsa de pan _–esta noche cenare hamburguesas – pensó. _Al levantarse de nuevo tropezó con alguien haciendo que cayeran todas sus cosas.

-oh diablos lo siento mucho- dijo Seleey recogiendo las cosas.

-está bien, no te preocupes.

¡Oh Dios mío! esa voz, conocía esa voz perfectamente bien… pero no podía ser, acaso era…

- Temperance - Dijo Seleey levantando el rostro

Brennan palideció, no podía ser posible. De los muchos lugares que había en el mundo, el tenía que estar justo ahí, parado frente a ella. Sentía que las piernas no le respondían, y que el corazón se le aceleraba cada vez mas.

Lo peor de todo no era encontrase de nuevo con él, sino confirmar que aun seguía sintiendo cierta atracción.

-Seleey?

-wow… no puedo creerlo- dijo sonriendo- realmente. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-yo vivo aquí – contesto fríamente.

-¿de verdad? ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Su rostro irradiaba felicidad, ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de todos esos años la vida fuera tan buena como para devolverle lo que más amó?

-perdón… llámame rencorosa, ya lo sé pero yo…

De pronto lo recordó. Claro, había una razón por la cual él la había perdido. Una razón que ella no había olvidado.

-ah… lo siento.

-debo irme.

Se disponía a marcharse pero antes de que lo hiciera Seleey la tomó del brazo impidiéndole continuar.

-espera… jamás me dejaste explicar… eso fue hace mucho tiempo

-sí, hace mucho años.

-tenemos que hablar.

-¿en el supermercado? No es un buen lugar.

-entonces… quieres salir conmigo esta noche

-no, no quiero.

-¿no quieres saber qué es lo que en realidad pasó?

Temperance se moría de la curiosidad, había tratado de buscar muchas veces alguna razón lógica que explicara lo que él le había hecho, y jamás la había encontrado. Pero no quería mostrarse débil, no ahora.

-no, no me interesa.

-vamos yo invito – dijo sonriendo.

-es que... nada bueno puede salir de eso.

-oh vamos, no soy un asesino, ni te voy a secuestrar- dijo Seleey con una sonrisa

Ella no pudo hacer más que sonreír también… por más tiempo que hubiera pasado, aún recordaban todo. Recordaba la primera vez que él había utilizado esa expresión, y también lo tonta que fue al creerse todo lo que él le había dicho.

-no Seleey, no lo hare.

El rostro de Booth reveló su tristeza. Pero claro ¿Qué se creía? Tenía que ser un tonto para pensar que Temperance aun querría estar con él después de todo lo que le hizo.

-de acuerdo. Pero mira – dijo sacando una pedazo de hoja al momento que comenzaba a escribir – este es mi número de celular… si cambias de opinión… solo llámame.

-ah… sí, claro. Lo hare – dijo guardando el número en su bolso – adiós Seleey.

-adiós.

Le miro partir con una leve esperanza de que después cambiara de opinión y le llamara.

Terminó de hacer sus compras y se marchó a casa.

Por otro lado Temperance no sabía que pensar. Sentía un profundo odio hacia él, llegar así de simple y actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero al mismo tiempo, lo que sintió al verlo era algo que jamás había vuelto a sentir.

Así llego a su apartamento y al entrar ahí se dio cuenta de que había otra sorpresa esperándola.

-¿Ángela? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-cariño, que bueno que llegas, estaba muy aburrida Jack se fue de excursión del fin de semana, y pensé que tal vez me podía quedar con mi buena amiga Bren.

-suena a que me estas usando – dijo sonriendo.

-vamos cielo, la pasaremos bien. Podremos ir a unas cuantas fiestas, aprovechar la noche…

-no Ángela, no otra vez, hoy no tengo ganas de una de tus fiestas extrañas.

Temperance camino hacia el sofá y se sentó en el, recargando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-muy bien Bren… ¿Qué te paso?

-no sé a qué te refieres – dijo nerviosa.

-eres mi mejor amiga, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber cuándo me mientes.

Brennan suspiró, Ángela tenía razón, así que decidió contarle.

-hoy vi a… Seleey en el mercado.

-¿Seleey? – Dijo confusa – oh por Dios ¿Seleey Booth? ¿El de la preparatoria?

-sí, sí, el mismo.

-¿y hablaste con él? – preguntó sorprendida.

-sí, un poco… de hecho el, me invito a salir.

-¡¿vas a salir con él?

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo crees Ángela? Sería una idiota si lo hiciera. El muy cínico todavía me dio su número por si cambiaba de idea.

Ángela se quedó en silencio, mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

-creo que deberías aceptar.

-claro que no.

-¿Qué tal si le haces pensar que te interesas en él y al final lo dejas como la basura humana que es?

-olvídalo Ángela, yo jamás haría eso. No me quiero convertir en él.

-no lo harás. Solo tomaras un poco de venganza.

-no, olvídalo.

-está bien. Pero al menos sal con él, aclara todas las dudas que tengas y después lo olvidas para siempre.

-¿Cuáles dudas?

-vamos, siempre has querido saber la verdad sobre todo. Al menos ahora tienes la oportunidad de saber sobre esta.

Temperance lo pensó unos momentos.

No sabía exactamente porque, pero ahora se encontraba marcando el número de Seleey. Esperó solo unos instantes, que en realidad le parecieron una eternidad antes de escuchar la voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-diga?

-hey Booth… soy… soy yo. Temperance.

-Temperance – dijo sonriendo – hola.

-yo… bueno, ¿yo quisiera saber si aun quisieras salir a cenar esta noche? – dijo rápidamente.

-¿de verdad?... claro que sí.

-entonces, bien.

-genial… conozco un lugar "the royal diner" te parece?

- De acuerdo

-¿7:30?

-sí, sí, claro.

-te veo ahí.

Seleey colgó con una sonrisa en el rostro… mientras que Temperance estaba totalmente confundida… ¿por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso ya había olvidado lo que paso antes? Claro que no… Pero una parte de ella quería conocer la verdad…¿qué mas podría pasar que no hubiera pasado antes?.

Eran las 6:30 cuando Seleey llego… estaba tan emocionado que no podía esperar más

-hey Seleey… que te traigo?

-todavía nada Hans. Espero a alguien- dijo con una sonrisa.

-ah... no me digas… ¿tienes una cita?

-algo así… una chica a la que hacía varios que años no veía… la encontré hoy y vamos a cenar aquí

-pues bien… cuando estés listo, me avisas

-claro…- Seleey se puso a juguetear con sus manos… realmente estaba nervioso.

Por otro lado Temperance estaba más preocupada

-no debí haber hecho esto Ángela… ¿qué tal si es una broma y no se presenta? Voy a parecer muy estúpida.

-claro que no cariño. Estoy segura que el irá.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-confía en mí.

Brennan camino a la salida, pero no dejaba de pensar. Tal vez lo hizo para burlarse de mí y yo de tonta caí de nuevo. No debería ir… ¡Dios! Pero que tal que no sea así y lo deje esperando… no puedo ser tan cruel… de acuerdo… voy a ir ya.

Tomo las llaves de su auto y condujo hasta el diner… cuando llegó se le fue la preocupación al verlo ahí esperando… pero entonces le entro el nerviosismo. Abrió la puerta y se paro frente a Seleey...


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, llevo muuucho sin subir la continuación de la historia pero como muchos saben los maestros siempre dejan todo para el final jaja, y asi que como ya sali de vacaciones podre ponerme al corriente con los fics, espero que les guste este cap, y gracias por los comentarios anteriores. =)**

-hola Seleey.

Booth levantó el rostro y la miró. Ante el se encontraba la linda jovencita de ojos azules que había visto hace unas horas atrás. Era como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, seguía teniendo su tez blanca, sus bellos labios rosas, el cabello ligeramente ondulado... solo había una cosa diferente: su mirada, sus ojos ya no estaban llenos de inocencia ni de timidez, ahora se mostraba decidida y confiada.

Sonrió levemente, había tantas cosas que hablar esa noche, que parecía que el tiempo simplemente no alcanzaría.

- hola Temperance… te ves… te ves muy bonita. - dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le ofrecía una silla.

-si… gracias. – dijo sentándose.

-¿quieres ordenar la comida ya, o deseas esperar un rato? podemos charlar primero, como desees.

_-¿Cómo es posible… - _se preguntaba Brennan –_ que a pesar de tanto tiempo, de tantas cosas que hizo, siga siendo tan caballeroso, tan guapo como solía ser?_

Inclinó la cabeza ligeramente mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

-_calla Temperance, aquí no viniste a revivir viejos tiempos, sino a darles un fin definitivo._

Le miró fijamente unos segundos y luego desvió su mirada hacia otra mesa

-creo que sería bueno ordenar ya – dijo por fin de unos breves instantes.

-le hablare al mesero – dijo sonriendo. - hey Hans, ¿puedes venir?

El hombre que se encontraba limpiando una mesa, miró a Seleey y se acercó a ellos.

-¿sí? - preguntó amablemente.

-hey viejo, mira, ella es Temperance, la chica de la que te hable.

-oh mucho gusto señorita, Seleey no me comento que su amiga era una niña tan bonita.

-sí, lo sé, tengo una buena simetría facial.

_Los dos hombres quedaron un poco confundidos por la respuesta, puesto que no es algo común que una chica te conteste eso después de un cumplido. Seleey la miraba asombrado, como queriendo asimilar cada una de las palabras, Hans solo levantó un poco los hombros y continuó con una sonrisa. _

-¿desean ordenar algo?

-eee, si Hans, yo quiero una hamburguesa, con papas fritas.

-claro – dijo anotando en su libreta - ¿y usted? – preguntó a Temperance

-yo- dijo viendo el menú – yo quiero una ensalada.

-de acuerdo ¿algo de postre?

-un pie, ya sabes cual me gusta

-yo… una malteada de chocolate por favor.

- está bien… las traigo en un momento – dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina.

-vaya- dijo Seleey sonriente- una hamburguesa y ensalada… realmente no hemos cambiado en nada.

-de hecho la entropía es una fuerza natural que separa todo a un nivel subatómico. Todo cambia – dijo naturalmente.

_¿La que hace que? Se preguntó confundido. Puede que se pareciera bastante por fuera, pero definitivamente aquella no era la misma chica que él conocía._

-vaya Temperance… ¿dónde aprendiste a hablar así?

-¿así? ¿Cómo?

-olvídalo- dijo Seleey con una sonrisa.

- bien.

-y… dime… ¿sigues estudiando?

-sí, claro, estoy estudiando para ser antropóloga forense.

-¿forense? Wow… es decir… ¿cadáveres? – dijo haciendo muecas con la boca.

-así es…específicamente quiero trabajar con huesos

-vaya… huesos… interesante – dijo un poco sarcástico

-sí, lo es. – Contestó ignorando totalmente ese último tono - Y ¿tú? -

-yo voy a hacer mi servicio militar… planeo después estar en algo así como el FBI.

-claro, antropológicamente hablando, los hombres siempre desean tener poder en las civilizaciones, sentirse superior a los demás, y en una cultura como la nuestra un ejemplo seria ser policía.

-si… tal vez tengas razón, pero ¿sabes? Es más que eso… es atrapar a los malos, sentir que haces algo bueno por la gente. Pero en fin no es relevante… ¿y cómo llegaste aquí bones?

-¿bones? – preguntó confundida.

-sí, ya sabes, porque vas a trabajar con huesos… ¿entiendes?

-entiendo… no me digas bones.

-entonces… ¿cuándo llegaste aquí? ¿Cómo?

-bueno, cuando… me fui de aquí, entre al sistema de nuevo, pero ya no me adoptaron nunca más porque al poco tiempo llegó mi abuelo y me saco de ahí.

-ah ¿tu abuelo? Yo pensaba que… ya sabes, no tenias ningún pariente.

-sí, yo también lo pensaba.

¿Y ahora vives con él?

-no, el está en california, yo vine aquí para estudiar la universidad, así que ahora vivo sola…

-bien – dijo sonriendo

- ¿y tú? – Dijo dudosa - ¿aún vives con tu padre? –

-no, el… él se marchó un poco después de que te fuiste, ya sabes, nunca fue un buen padre… así mi abuelo Hank nos crió a mi hermano y a mí.

-de verdad lo siento – dijo mirándole a los ojos - ¿Cómo está Jared?

-bien, un poco rebelde, pero supongo que es la edad en la que está. O eso espero – dijo riéndose.

_Se produjo un silencio, Seleey ya no sabía que mas podía preguntar para seguir con la conversación, mientras Temperance trataba de poner en orden los pensamientos de su cabeza. Recordaba las palabras de su amiga: aclarar algunas dudas y después olvidarlo, o tomar venganza. No podía decir que le molestaba esta última opción, era una buena manera de equilibrar las cosas… ¿Pero en qué estas pensando? – se dijo sacudiendo la cabeza._

-¿estás bien? – preguntó Seleey confundido.

-¿Qué? Eh… si, solo estaba pensando.

-¿en qué?

-nada importante. Algo que me dijo una amiga.

-de acuerdo – dijo no muy convencido – ¿y dime, hay alguien… _especial_ en tu vida? – preguntó nervioso.

-¿especial? ¿A qué te refieres?

-ya sabes… algún chico por ahí, pretendiente, algo.

_- ah, con que a eso quieres llegar – pensó Temperance. _– Sí, creo que hay alguien – dijo sonriendo con malicia.

-¿ah sí?

-sí, Sully, ese es su nombre.

-¿lo conoces de la universidad? ¿Algún doctor de los huesos también? – dijo burlonamente

-no, el está estudiando para ser policía, también será del FBI.

-¿de verdad? Pues… que bien. – Dijo molesto - ¿Hace mucho que son novios?

_¿NOVIOS? ¿Quién mencionó la palabra novio? - pensó incomoda. _– nosotros tenemos un tiempo saliendo – contestó sin sacarlo del error.

Temperance guardó silencio un momento y después de mucho pensar se aventuró a preguntar - ¿y tú?

_Trató de que su voz sonara indiferente, pero no sabía si lo había logrado, en realidad aquello le importaba mucho y no era muy buena actriz. Vio como el rostro de Seleey se iluminaba al momento en que sacaba su celular del bolsillo del pantalón._

-Sí, su nombre es Hannah. Está estudiando para ser periodista.

-ah, rubia – _típico de ti – pensó. Aquella chica era atractiva, delgada, linda sonrisa, perfecta para Seleey._

-¿y ustedes tienen mucho saliendo? – dijo mientras jugueteaba con sus manos.

-cumpliremos el año muy pronto.

-pues… bien – dijo fríamente.

- y…. ¿estás enamorada de él? - Dijo Booth sin pensar mucho. Realmente no sabía si quería obtener la respuesta de la pregunta. No seria cómodo escuchar de los labios de ella cuánto amaba a ese tipo. Brennan arqueó las cejas de inmediato, la pregunta realmente la había tomado desprevenida.

-no - Dijo después de un momento.

-¿no lo quieres? – dijo evidenciando la sonrisa en el rostro.

-me agrada su compañía, y le tengo mucho cariño, pero no lo amo. Yo no creo en el amor – dijo finalmente

-¿No crees en el amor? – dijo gritando de sorpresa haciendo que varias personas a su alrededor les miraran confundidos.

-no, y no es necesario que todos se enteren – contestó molesta.

-pero, ¿Por qué no crees? ¿Estás loca?

-es simple, lo que tú llamas "amor" es solo una sustancia química: la feniletilamina que actúa sobre el sistema límbico y provoca las sensaciones y sentimientos comunes de "_enamoramiento"_, además de que es un precursor de la dopamina, de ahí que también…

-va, va, va lo entendí – dijo haciendo señas de que parara con las manos -¿eres acaso un diccionario?

-no, solo soy una persona con un índice de inteligencia demasiado elevado.

-_igual que tu modestia_ – dijo sarcástico. ¿Pero nunca te has enamorado? ¿Nunca has creído en él amor? – dijo sin medir sus preguntas.

-solía hacerlo – contestó mientras cruzaba los brazos.

Seleey se mantuvo en silencio y desvió la mirada. Sabía exactamente a lo que ella se refería. De pronto todo comenzó a tornarse incomodo. Era solo una pequeña bomba de tiempo, ambos sabían que no duraría mucho antes de que alguien la explotara.

-aquí tienen sus ordenes muchachos – Seleey le miró…. estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no notaron cuando el hombre se les acercó y colocó los platos en la mesa – si desean ordenar algo mas solo llámenme.

Ambos le siguieron con la vista hasta que cruzó la puerta de la cocina. Temperance comenzó a juguetear con su plato de comida hasta que notó que alguien la estaba mirando.

-¿Qué? – preguntó sin más.

-nada – contestó nervioso.

Booth había comenzado a creer que invitarla a cenar había sido un grave error.


	16. Chapter 16

Llevaban cerca de 15 minutos en silencio. Por más que deseara lo contrario, Seleey se mantenía callado, miraba a Temperance de reojo, veía como comía su ensalada tranquilamente, y estaba atento a todos los suspiros que la chica lanzaba inconscientemente. Sabía que ella estaba aburrida, tal vez molesta, y que en cualquier momento agradecería la cena y se iría.

No podía permitir eso, ya lo había hecho una vez y se arrepintió por tres años, hoy era el momento de actuar.

-bones... – dijo levantando el rostro

Ella le miró furiosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-lo siento, lo siento, _Temperance…- _Booth suspiró - tenemos que hablar.

Brennan dejó caer su tenedor al plato bruscamente y miró hacia la ventana.

Seleey notando esto habló de nuevo – no pienses que te irás, no lo permitiré.

Ella arqueó las cejas y sonrió sarcásticamente – mira – dijo seria – en primer lugar no pienso irme, y en segundo, si así fuera, ni tu ni nadie podría impedírmelo, ¿de acuerdo? Así que por favor deja de decir cosas _que no cumplirás._

- de acuerdo… de acuerdo, ya hablaste tu, ahora ¿puedo hacerlo yo? – preguntó molesto

La actitud de Seleey realmente la sorprendía, y aunque ambos sabían de lo que hablarían en breves instantes Brennan se moría de curiosidad por averiguar los _por qué._ Quería saber porque tres años atrás un chico increíblemente encantador pero al parecer totalmente estúpido la había engañado. Necesitaba tener las razones.

-habla –dijo tratando de sonar indiferente.

-¿sabes lo que quiero decirte? ¿Cierto?

-lo supongo, pero no me gusta sacar conclusiones.

Booth guardó silencio un momento, y tras breves instantes continuó – tú te fuiste… y jamás,… bueno, jamás me diste la oportunidad de explicar los hechos, de darte un por qué.

-pues… aquí estoy ¿no? Te escucho – dijo reclinándose ligeramente hacia atrás.

El dio otro largo suspiro mientras notaba como gradualmente las pulsaciones dentro de si iban en aumento. Su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y sus manos se pusieron heladas. Estaba nervioso, tenía miedo de decir algo que no era, de que las palabras no salieran de su boca y echara todo a perder. Dio una última mirada a su alrededor, como queriéndose asegurar de que nadie más aparte de ellos dos escucharían esa conversación. Una vez terminado continuó.

-mira Temperance – habló lento – no te voy a mentir, sería estúpido puesto que tú conoces _casi _toda la verdad de la historia.

Por más que quisiera evitarlo, Brennan mostraba interés en su mirada y esto lo animaba a seguir hablando. _Tal vez no todo esté perdido – _Pensó

-El primer día que llegaste cuando te miré me pareciste, eras… bueno…. linda, eres linda. Y lo sabes. Cualquier chico se hubiera fijado en ti.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco mientras se movía en su asiento. No importaba cuan verdadero era lo que él le decía, no iba a caer de nuevo en su juego.

-en fin – dijo notando su reacción – yo me acerque a ti porque quería, no sé, saludarte, invitarte a salir tal vez, y pensé que sería fácil, como con las demás. Yo era muy tonto como para notar que tú eras diferente – dijo sonriendo melancólico – te hablé y me rechazaste muy cruelmente, actuaste fría y distante, y cuando mis "amigos" me vieron no hicieron más que burlarse de mí. Dijeron que jamás podría conseguirte. Recuerdo que dijeron algo sobre mis "encantos". Y cuando me di cuenta yo ya estaba… apostándote – dijo despacio.

-¿Es todo? – Preguntó sorprendida -¿Es decir que todo fue porque querías quedar bien con tus amigos?, ¿Por qué yo te parecí _fría_? – dijo remarcando esto último mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-tal vez fue por eso, tal vez porque yo era un chiquillo muy estúpido. Tenía miedo de negarme y que todos me vieran y dijeran que yo era un cobarde, así que preferí hacerte el daño a ti, sin saber que eso era todavía mucho más cobarde.

Brennan giro la cabeza mientras luchaba porque sus lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. No podía creer que fuera tan débil, que tan solo unas palabras le hicieran romper el llanto, y le hicieran mostrar tan frágil ante los demás. Ante él.

-Temperance mírame - Dijo mientras se colocaba frente a ella.

Sin querer hacerlo, sin siquiera pensarlo, ella obedeció, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Seleey pudo notar como brillaban sus ojos, vio la batalla en su interior por tratar de seguir siendo fuerte. Recordó la primera vez que la vio llorar, aquella tarde de su cumpleaños cuando se enteró de la verdad con la que ella cargaba. No había dudado ni un segundo en protegerla… ahora haría lo mismo.

-si hay algo, de lo que me arrepiento en mi vida, si ha habido algún error tan grande como para destrozarme la felicidad, fue el dejarte ir.

Ella se separo bruscamente

-¿el haberme dejado ir? ¿De eso te arrepientes?... tu… me apostaste – dijo mas como reclamo que como afirmación.

-lo sé… pero no me arrepiento de eso – dijo mirándola fijamente

La cara de Brennan se transformó de inmediato, la tristeza que la había gobernado antes le había dejado el paso a la furia y al enojo que era totalmente visible en su mirada.

-eres un idiota – dijo levantándose de la mesa.

Seleey se levantó también y antes de que ella pudiera abandonar el local, la tomo por el brazo suavemente.

-no me malinterpretes, no me malinterpretes por favor. – dijo suplicante

-Sueltamente en este mismo instante Seleey Booth, porque no tienes idea de cómo te puede ir si haces lo contrario – dijo sin siquiera mirarlo

-¡¿quieres golpearme? Golpéame, no me importa. Pero necesito que me escuches, y no me iré, y no te voy a soltar hasta que lo hagas – gritaba sin importarle las miradas a su alrededor.

Temperance notó esto y suspiro.

-¿te has dado cuenta de que estamos en un lugar público? – dijo entre dientes.

Seleey miró a su alrededor avergonzado por su comportamiento, miró a Hans que le veía asombrado desde la cocina, y notó como la mayoría de los presentes lo fulminaban con la mirada.

-ven conmigo – dijo jalándola por el brazo con el que la tenia agarrada.

Sin poner resistencia ella lo siguió. Por más que deseara darle unas buenas cachetadas no iba a hacer una escena como esas en público.

Llegaron hasta el estacionamiento, el lugar estaba totalmente inhabitado, y fue hasta entonces que Seleey se digno a soltarla, lo cual no duró mucho, pues en breves instantes se encontró con ambas manos sobre sus hombros.

-escúchame – dijo serio – si no me arrepiento por haberte apostado, no es porque sea yo alguna clase de ser desalmado, sino porque si no lo hubiera hecho, yo jamás hubiera conocido tu verdadero ser, jamás te hubiera pedido que fueras mi novia, y yo jamás… jamás me hubiera enamorado de ti. – dijo juntando sus labios rápidamente con los de ella.

Para Seleey fue casi imposible de creer que a pesar de todos esos años, aun siguiera sintiendo ese palpitar en su corazón y ese revoloteo en su estomago que solo los besos de Temperance le podían dar.

Pasaba sus manos por la espalda de ella, y sentía al mismo tiempo como ella enredaba sus dedos en su cabello. Todo iba subiendo de tono, el beso se iba intensificando, hasta que ella lo separo bruscamente.

El solo pudo escuchar un _-¿qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?_ Antes de sentir el golpe en su cara.

Y no es que hubiera sido increíblemente fuerte, pero si le tomo totalmente desprevenido, e hizo que inclinara ligeramente la cabeza hacia sí, mientras se llevaba una mano a la mejilla.

-pensé que eras mas fuerte Seleey – dijo mientras se marchaba del lugar.

Dejando a un lado el dolor que sentía, Booth se incorporo y corrió hasta ella. Le tomó el hombro e hizo que se girara.

-no… no te irás… no de nuevo – dijo claramente agitado.

-¿te falta algo por decirme, por hacerme? – gritó molesta. - ¿Más _mentiras _tal vez? -

-¡NO SON MENTIRAS! – dijo levantando las manos bruscamente – y si me falta algo… me falta que me creas, me falta que confíes en mi. No sé que pueda hacer, no sé que pueda decir, si tuviera un detector de mentiras me lo pondría ahora mismo para que veas que digo la verdad.

-¿y qué verdad es esa Seleey Booth? Yo ya sé que me engañaste y que me apostaste también, y no dudo que estés arrepentido por eso, o por el "_dejarme ir"_ – dijo haciendo las señas con sus manos – no dudo que quieras limpiar tu espíritu y tu alma para que te vayas con el Dios ese en el que tanto crees, y bien, si eso es lo que quieres, estas limpio, te perdono ¿de acuerdo? Espero que por fin puedas descansar en paz – dijo dándose media vuelta.

-¡que no es eso! ¿Qué no entiendes? Dirás que eres muy inteligente, dirás que tu IQ es de un millón, pero no puedes entender lo que estoy tratando de decirte. ¡Yo no quiero tu perdón! No te estoy rogando por él. Menos por uno tan insípido como ese. Estoy tratando de decir que me tenías enamorado, que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, todo lo que vivimos y lo que te dije no era una mentira. Todo era verdad, entiéndeme por favor. El día que se termino el plazo de la apuesta yo hable con Jean, aclaramos todo y lo olvidamos, me juro que no te diría nada. Aun no entiendo porque el maldito falto a su promesa.

-¿de qué rayos estás hablando? Yo no estoy segura siquiera de saber quién es Jean.

-¿cómo que no sabes quién es? El desgraciado que te dijo la verdad a medias

-yo no me entere por el… ¿de dónde sacas eso? – preguntó confundida

-pues… no se… de ¿ti? – dijo confuso

-¡No! A mí me lo dijo tu noviecita Cristina

-¿Cristina? ¿Quién demonios es Cristina?

-¿acaso no la recuerdas? La rubia de ojos verdes, bonito cuerpo, que tenias de novia al mismo tiempo que yo.

-haber, haber, para ahí. Yo no tuve ninguna otra novia mientras estaba contigo. Te engañaron Temperance.

-bueno, ¿sabes qué? Eso ya no me importa. Lo que haya o no haya hecho esa niña tonta ya no me interesa… yo… ya estoy cansada de todo – dijo mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza – debería irme, y tu también. ¿Sabes? Si todo sale bien tal vez no volvamos a vernos. Tú te quedas con tu novia la reportera y yo… yo no sé. Adiós Booth.

Había caminado unos cuantos pasos cuando escuchó que de nuevo él la llamaba.

Se volteó molesta mientras lanzaba un suspiro al aire -¿y ahora qué? – dijo seria

-¿por qué aceptaste la cita? – preguntó decidido.

-¿cómo? – dijo sin entender

-¿por qué aceptaste volver a salir conmigo? ¿Por qué quisiste verme otra vez?

-quería saber la verdad – fue su respuesta sincera

- ¿Es todo? ¿Así de simple?

-Sí, así de simple.

- Y ahora que la sabes ¿ha cambiado algo? – preguntó curioso.

-el conocer las cosas siempre cambia algo. Por más pequeño que sea.

-¿Y que fue en este caso? ¿Puedo saberlo?

Brennan movió la cabeza de un lado a otro negativamente – yo… yo ahora entiendo mejor las cosas… ahora sé por qué hiciste lo que hiciste… Entiendo también que has cambiando, que ambos lo hicimos, y que estás arrepentido de haberme hecho mal – dijo en su tono profesional.

Un rayo de esperanza cruzó por los ojos de Seleey mientras una sonrisa le atravesaba el rostro - ¿Entonces seremos amigos de nuevo? – preguntó consciente de que por ahora no podía ameritar a mas.

Temperance que aun estaba dudosa, analizó los pros y los contras de la situación. La ganadora fue aceptar lo que él le proponía ya que probablemente eso daría fin a la conversación, al menos por esa noche. Y la dejaría marcharse a casa sin preguntar más.

-amigos – dijo dándole la mano.

**continuara...**


	17. Chapter 17

Temperance caminaba rápidamente por las calles vacías de DC. La noche era fría, y las estrellas se reflejaban con intensidad en el cielo. Había dejado su coche en el estacionamiento del departamento hacía cerca de 45 minutos. Ahora andaba aparentemente sin ningún rumbo. Se sentía confundida por lo que había pasado, tonta por haberle creído a Cristina tres años atrás, curiosa por saber qué hubiera pasado si la hubiese ignorado, y enojada por no poder controlar su mente y dejar que la irracionalidad estuviera gobernando su vida. Pero había algo más… sentía un ligero ¿_cosquilleo? _Aun podía sentir los labios de Seleey sobre los suyos, y recordaba todo el tiempo que había dejado pasar antes de parar el beso, es decir, alguien en su situación no hubiera podido soportarlo ni 5 segundos, pero entonces ¿Cuál era su situación exactamente? Definitivamente no era la que ella pensaba. No estaba enamorada, eso sí era claro. –_El amor no existe – se decía._ Pero no podía negar que el tenía buen cuerpo, buena simetría facial… estaba muy bien estructurado y eso cualquiera lo podía ver. Meneó la cabeza rápidamente para deshacerse de esos pensamientos. Lo que menos necesitaba en esos momentos era sentirse atraída por Seleey. Caminó de vuelta a su apartamento. Tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible entró y se dejó caer exhausta en el sofá. Iba cerrando los ojos cuando sintió los pasos de alguien frente a ella.

-¿Ángela? - preguntó levantándose rápidamente

-Pues claro cariño ¿quién mas va a ser? – Dijo sentándose junto a ella – Me tenias preocupada, no pensé que llegarías tan tarde.

-Lo siento Ángela, no tuve noción del tiempo. Ni si quiera estoy consciente de qué hora es en este momento.

-no te preocupes Brenn, no es tan tarde – sonrió – pero dime, cuéntame cómo te fue con Seleey, ¿qué ha pasado? Quiero saberlo todo.

-Oh vamos Ángela, no paso nada verdaderamente interesante, además estoy muy cansada. ¿Qué tal si te cuento todo mañana?

-No, no cariño, tú te quedas y como buena amiga me dices todo. Si no tendré pesadillas toda la noche y voy a tener que dormir en tu habitación.

-Ángela, eso imposible, tu sabes que…

-Brennan – dijo sonriendo – es una broma, solo eso. Ahora no te distraigas ni trates de cambiar el tema, que eso no te va a funcionar.

Temperance suspiró con media sonrisa. Sabía que estaba derrotada, y que tarde o temprano tendría que contarle todo a su amiga. Le miró y comenzó a hablar.

.

.

.

Seleey llevaba dando vueltas en su cama por más de hora y media. Todavía podía recordar los escasos breves segundos en que ella se dejó llevar por el beso, y aunque le había dado una tremenda cachetada, sabía que en el fondo ella no quería dejar de besarlo. Miró a su alrededor y vio que el reloj que estaba puesto en la mesa de noche marcaba con grandes números rojos las 2:37 de la mañana. No podía dormir, pero tenía que intentarlo, al día siguiente tendría muchas cosas que hacer. Dejar al peque en la clase de lenguas, salir a correr un rato, pasar por Hannah…

- Hannah – susurró

Sabía que por lo menos dos horas de su noche anterior la había olvidado por completo. Se sentía culpable, tonto, un gusano de la tierra por hacerle eso a su novia. Pero es que no había podido evitarlo. Nunca pudo olvidar a Temperance, solo se resignó a la idea de que no volvería a verla. Ahora que ella había vuelto, tendría que hacerle algunos ajustes a su cabeza. Tenía que pensar con claridad lo que haría.

.

**.**

- ¿y terminaron siendo amigos? ¿Solo eso? ¿El muy cobarde no te dijo nada más? – preguntó asombrada

- ¿Qué no has escuchado Ángela? Tiene novia, una rubia de piernas largas aparentemente muy bonita.

-pues sí, pero te ha besado – dijo totalmente confundida

-oh vamos, solo fue un beso… y además muy corto.

-sí, porque lo paraste tu. ¿Pero qué tal que no lo hubieras hecho? Tal vez no estarías aquí sino en su departamento – dijo sonriendo

-Ángela ya basta – dijo un poco molesta y ruborizada – yo… yo jamás haría eso… no.

-lo sé, lo sé, _hasta que sea alguien que te de una buena iniciación_ – dijo tratando de imitar su voz.

Brennan le miró sonriente un momento para después levantarse del sofá.

-bueno amiga, si eso es todo lo que querías saber ahora me retiro

-a, no, no, no, no, no, - meneó la cabeza - todavía quedan muchas preguntas por responder. ¿Qué sentiste por el beso? ¿Hubo contacto de lenguas? ¿Volverás a verlo? – preguntaba entusiasmada

-oh no Ángela, ya pasaron de las dos y yo me voy a dormir – dijo mientras entraba a su habitación y cerraba la puerta tras de sí.

-vamos cariño, debes de haber sentido algo – gritó desde la puerta

_- Olvídalo –_ fue la única respuesta que se escuchó al otro lado.

-aburrida – se dijo mientras caminaba a la habitación de huéspedes.

Solo el silencio y la soledad de aquellas cuatro paredes hicieron que por fin Brennan se sintiera cómoda. Su amiga no le desagradaba, en absoluto, pero había momentos en que lo único que deseaba era desaparecer del mundo y encerrarse en sí misma.

Se dejó caer pesadamente en la cama y, a diferencia de lo que creía, apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada se quedo dormida.

.

.

Booth que hacia media hora que había dejado al pequeño Jared con su tutor se encontraba ahora conduciendo hacia el departamento de su novia. Habían acordado almorzar juntos y después ir al cine o a la casa de ella. Con la música a todo volumen, Seleey apenas y ponía atención al camino. Todo en su interior era confuso. No sabía que pasaría al llegar, si seguiría actuando como siempre o si su subconsciente le haría jugar una mala pasada, haciéndole decir o hacer algo incriminatorio.

_-¿incriminatorio? – Pensó - ¿ahora te sientes como in criminal? _Golpeó con la palma abierta de la mano el volante frente a él, como una pequeña forma de sacar toda la ira que le invadía. _–tengo que arreglar esto. _

15 minutos después se encontró frente a la casa de Hannah. Se estacionó levemente y así mismo caminó hacia la puerta. Tocó dos veces y esperó.

_._

_._

Brennan estaba absorta en sus pensamientos mientras sacaba algunas latas y cajas de las bolsas, hasta que notó que Ángela la veía desde el comedor con su particular sonrisa picara.

- ¿Qué? – le preguntó sin mas

- ¿No has ido ayer al súper también?

-si… pero me faltaron… algunas cosas… que no pude, que no encontré.

-ah, claro – dijo acercándose a ella – ¿y no será más bien que querías reencontrarte con Seleey? – preguntó sonriente

-¿Qué? Ángela como crees eso. Yo no tengo ningún motivo para querer volver a verlo, ya lo que quería saber ya lo sé.

-y… ¿entonces ya no sientes nada por él?

-no, nada. – dijo seria

-ha, pues que bueno porque Sully te ha estado llamando toda la mañana, y quiere saber si van a salir esta tarde.

Temperance hizo una mueca de desagrado. No por él, sino porque ese día no sentía ganas de nada.

-creo que deberías aceptar, el pobre chico se la pasa llame y llame.

-¿Tu quieres que acepte a todos los hombres cierto? – dijo divertida

-no es eso, es solo que si no quieres a Sully no entiendo porque no se lo dices y ya. Así le evitas la pena de estarte molestando a cada minuto.

- es que el no me molesta. Pasamos momentos muy agradables y me gusta su compañía.

-Cariño, debe de ser muy agradable como para que sigas con él a pesar de no haber tenido sexo. Es decir ¿Por qué no con él? ¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada Ángela, simplemente él no es el adecuado, quiero tener un buen comienzo y el no sabría como dármelo.

La _artista, _como solía decirse ella misma, cruzó los brazos al momento que ponía los ojos en blanco.

-sí, sí, sí, esa historia ya me la sé. Lo único que te digo es que le llames a Sully y le contestes si irás o no – dijo dándole el teléfono para después marcharse a la habitación que Brennan tenía para ella.

Temperance pensó unos segundos en lo que haría y marcó.

-¿sí? ¿Diga? – se escuchó del otro lado.

-¿Sully? Soy yo – dijo seria

-oh linda, que bueno que llamas, creí que no lo harías – contestó haciendo obvia su felicidad.

-pues, si lo hice. Ángela dijo que querías hablar conmigo, ver si haríamos algo esta tarde.

-sí, exacto, marque varias veces. Quería eso mismo, saber si saldríamos.

-no estoy muy segura que sea una buena idea, últimamente no he tenido ganas de nada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo malo? – preguntó preocupado

-no, no, nada de eso, solo un poco cansada.

-pues, esto te relajara Tempe, pensaba invitarte un lugar hermoso que vi hace unos días. Sé que en verdad te gustará. Es muy bello. ¿Qué dices linda?

Brennan lanzó un suspiro inaudible para Sully y terminó aceptando. Al final de cuentas, era eso o quedarse a contestar las preguntas incomodas de Ángela.

-entonces, paso por ti en una hora. Te quiero Tempe.

-si… de acuerdo… nos vemos – dijo colgando.

Se miró al espejo frente a ella, realmente no tenía mucho que hacerse, saldría con la ropa que llevaba puesta, el mismo peinado, tal vez se retocaría un poco el maquillaje.

Al cabo de 10 minutos se encontró lista y no habiendo mas hacer, tomó un libro quinésica y comenzó a leer.

Iba a terminar el cuarto capítulo cuando tocaron la puerta. Cerró el libro con cuidado, tomó su bolsa de mano y se dispuso a salir.

Sully, que iba mas arreglado de lo normal, la abrazó fuertemente apenas y ella abrió la puerta.

-¿y eso por qué? – preguntó sorprendida

-te he extrañado mucho

-Nos vimos hace solo dos días

-me han parecido años… y antes de que digas cualquier cosa – dijo cuando vio que ella hablaría - es solo una metáfora que use para decir que el tiempo me ha parecido más largo de lo usual… y lo cual, estoy consciente, es imposible puesto que las horas pasan exactamente igual para todos.

Temperance lo miró con una sonrisa en el rostro

-hoy si vine preparado ¿cierto? – dijo sonriente antes de besarla

-ya lo creo…. ¿nos vamos?

-vámonos.

Ya en el auto la curiosidad de Brennan despertó.

-¿y a donde me llevaras?

-es una sorpresa

-¿y por qué no me lo dices ya?

-Lo veras en un rato. No falta mucho

-¿Qué tanto?

-¿por qué haces tantas preguntas? Dijo divertido

-porque quiero saber. ¿Me lo dirás?

-no necesito decírtelo… ve tu misma.

Temperance se giró y vio el pequeño lago frente al monumento a Lincoln, al lado de la calle lo que parecía ser un restaurante. Conforme iban avanzando miró pequeñas y grandes mesas colocadas cuidadosamente bajo sombrillas blancas con franjas de color verde claro. Las mesas estaban cubiertas con manteles de colores vivos y alegres. Estaban lo suficientemente alejadas del agua como para no correr peligro y suficientemente cerca para contemplar la hermosa vista. Lo consideró un lugar sencillo, pero como había dicho Sully era hermoso.

Sully se estacionó y como buen caballero corrió a abrirle la puerta a Temperance, la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a caminar juntos.

Brennan, que miraba todas las mesas llenas comenzaba a sospechar que probablemente no habría una para ellos. Y justo como ella pensaba, 5 minutos después apareció una empleada del local diciéndoles que en ese momento no había lugar, pero que si gustaban podía esperar hasta que se desocupara una.

Mientras Sully se arreglaba con la camarera ella miró a su alrededor. Si hubiera sido una chica que tenia fé en el destino entonces era seguro que lo odiaría por permitirle ver esa imagen. A tan solo unas cuantas mesas se encontraba Seleey con la que supuso seria su novia. Ella con tan solo una taza de café y el con una malteada que no soltaba de sus manos.

- no puede ser – murmuró inconsciente

-¿estás bien? – Preguntó Sully preocupado - ¿no quieres esperar?

Temperance le miró confundida, no tenía ni idea de lo que él había preguntado y ahora le veía sin la más mínima muestra de tener en claro su situación.

-¿Bones? – dijo Booth levantándose de su asiento

Ella se giró molesta, no sabía si por el estúpido apodo que le había puesto la noche anterior o por el hecho de que ya había descubierto que se encontraba ahí.

-¿Quién es ella Seel? – preguntó Hannah poniéndose de pie también.

-ella es… una… amiga de la preparatoria – dijo sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ah – contestó la chica que, sin querer, había escuchado su situación - ¿y por qué no la invitas aquí con nosotros? – Preguntó con una sonrisa – tus amigos son mis amigos

-pues no sé si ella quiere – dijo Booth mirando a Brennan

Esta que había estado al pendiente de la pequeña conversación volteó a ver a Sully rápidamente con la expresión en su rostro de no querer aceptar. Este sin captar sus emociones se acercó amistosamente a la pareja.

-Hola, soy Tim Sullivan –se presentó estrechando su mano a Booth para después hacer lo mismo con Hannah – pero me pueden decir Sully

-hola, yo soy Seleey Booth – contestó sin dejar de mirar al tipo frente a él.

-soy Hannah, Hannah Burley – dijo sonriendo

-y aquella chica que no se mueve es Temperance Brennan – dijo Sully divertido.

Temperance que hasta ahora se había mantenido sin hacer ningún movimiento se acercó tímidamente a la mesa.

-hola – dijo finalmente

-¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó sonriendo Booth

-bien – contestó fríamente.

Después de unos breves instantes en que todos permanecieron en silencio Hannah habló.

- ¿No quisieran ordenar algo? Nosotros estábamos a punto de hacerlo.

-sí, sería bueno, ¿quieres linda? – preguntó Sully cariñosamente

Ella se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza y tomó un menú de la mesa.

**.**

Una vez que todos habían recibido su pedido y en vista de que Temperance y Seleey no decían nada Sully se dispuso a iniciar la conversación.

-¿y… se conocen desde hace mucho?

Booth y Brennan se miraron rápidamente y él contestó sin entrar en detalles

-de la preparatoria… tres años

-¿ah, los tres años estuvieron juntos?

-No Sully, solo uno y ni siquiera completo - le susurro Temperance

-¿Solían ser muy buenos amigos? – preguntó ahora Hannah

-no, no nos conocíamos tan bien – contestó Brennan sin mirarla

-¿no se habían vuelto a ver? – insistió Sully

-¡No! – dijo Seleey provocando una fugaz mirada de tristeza en Brennan que después se tornó en indiferencia.

-oh. Pues…. Qué bien – dijo sin saber que más decir.

Miró una vez más a su alrededor y se enfocó en la chica que acompañaba a Seleey.

-dijiste Hannah ¿cierto? ¿Hannah Burley?

-sí, exactamente.

-¿eres la Hannah Burley que escribe en la columna del periódico estudiantil cada semana? – dijo emocionado

-así es –contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro - ¿estudias en Philip Merrill? – preguntó sorprendida

-oh no, no. Pero varios amigos y yo vamos a comprar ese periódico siempre, solo para leerte. En realidad tienes talento.

-ah, pues, muchas gracias. Me siento honrada. También escribo para el noticiario Maryland Newsline – dijo orgullosa.

-¿de verdad? – habló por primera vez Temperance

-así es, junto con varios compañeros. ¿Te gusta el periodismo Sully? – cuestionó Hannah

-si, en realidad tengo una gran variedad de intereses y aficiones, el periodismo definitivamente es una de ellas.

- ¿has oído hablar de Haynes Johnson? También es un redactor de la escuela, da conferencias todos los viernes. ¿Tal vez te gustaría acompañarme a algunas de ellas? Es decir, claro, si a Temperance no le molesta - dijo mirándola con una sonrisa

-por mí no hay problema – dijo seria – si él quiere ir…

-¿querer? Claro. Me encantaría. ¿Darán una mañana?

-efectivamente, he tratado de convencer a Seel muchas veces para que me acompañe, pero él insiste en que nosotros nos encargamos de meternos en la vida de las personas. Es un caso perdido – dijo mientras le pasaba una mano por el cabello.

-es muy parecido a lo que opina mi Tempe – sonrió –

_-¿su Tempe? – pensó Booth_

-¿Tu Tempe? – preguntó confusa

-es solo un modo de decir, linda. –Sonrió – no te enojes. Es que Temperance odia sentirse propiedad de alguien – explicó a los presentes

-¿y… hace mucho que son novios? – interrogó Hannah

-ella también odia las etiquetas – contesto sonriendo – llevábamos un par de meses saliendo juntos. Lo cual ya es un gran logro para mí.

-vaya Temperance, al parecer es difícil salir contigo. ¿Tuviste algún novio antes?

Booth que casi se atraganta al escuchar la pregunta se giró rápidamente hacia Brennan, la cual parecía no inmutarse, puesto que sin siquiera mirarle contestó fríamente…

-No, ninguno.

-entonces eres un afortunado Sully – dijo sonriéndole

-lo sé – contestó levantándose – voy a ir al mostrador a pedir un café ¿desean algo?

Seleey y Temperance negaron con la cabeza y después se dirigió a Hannah

-¿y tú?

-sí, sí, yo también quisiera un café, pero mejor te acompaño – dijo poniéndose de pie también. Tengo unos gustos muy extraños que no podrás memorizar –sonrió- ya vuelvo Seel.

Booth esperó a que se alejaran lo suficiente y después miró a Brennan molesto.

-¿Cómo has podido negarme bones?

-tú lo has hecho primero cuando le dijiste a Sully que no nos habíamos visto antes… y deja de decirme bones

-¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Qué les dijera que acabo de verte ayer en la cena?

-¿y tú qué querías que hiciera? ¿Decir que tú habías sido mi novio anterior para que comenzaran con las preguntas? ¿Eso quieres? Porque puedo hacerlo – dijo cruzándose de brazos

Seleey suspiró llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos del pantalón.

-No, no lo hagas – dijo finalmente

-Entonces deja de actuar como un niño y haz algo para que esto acabe rápido.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-no lo sé, acaba tu cita, váyanse a otro lado.

-¿y por qué no se van ustedes? – preguntó serio.

-conozco a Sully, no querrá irse, al parecer tu novia le agradó demasiado

-parece que a Hannah también le simpatizó él.

-entonces ¿qué? Les seguimos el juego hasta que esto acabe – preguntó confusa

-¿cuál juego Temperance? ¿No terminamos ayer siendo amigos? ¿Acaso te molesto tanto que ya quieres irte? – Preguntó con media sonrisa – porque a mí no me molesta tu presencia –Tomó su mano que se encontraba sobre la mesa - en absoluto.

Brennan sintió como los pensamientos que había tratado de ignorar venían de nuevo a su cabeza, al momento en que miraba la mano de Booth sobre la suya y sentía como su palpitar se aceleraba rápidamente.

**Continuara =) ...**


	18. Chapter 18

**continuación...**

¿Por qué juegas Seleey? – dijo seria sin cambiar la posición de su mano

-¿jugar a qué? ¿Con quién? – susurró

- conmigo, con Hannah, al parecer con todos los que te rodean

-yo no estoy jugando con nadie.

-claro que lo haces. Tienes novia pero me besaste ayer, dices que quieres que seamos amigos pero no sueltas mi mano… ¿acaso crees que soy estúpida? Sé que no vas a dejar a Hannah por mí, ni mucho menos tratas de conquistarme, pero ambos sabemos que te estás pasando de la línea.

-¿Quién dice que no trato de conquistarte? – se acercó sonriendo

-oh por favor, ¿lo dices en serio? Ya no soy la niña asustada de 15 años, ni la ingenua tonta de 16, así que ya basta Seleey.

Brennan trataba de sonar seria, indiferente, y sabía que era muy buena para ocultar las emociones en su rostro, pero temía que el ligero temblor de su mano y lo fría que se había tornado de pronto revelara lo que sentía. Podía calificar a Booth como un tonto, un patán o incluso un cretino, pero le era imposible controlar su cuerpo y las reacciones que solo él le provocaban.

Booth la miró largamente, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella ni una sola vez. Sabía lo que le pasaba, y sabía muy bien también por qué trataba de ocultarlo. Lentamente, tal vez con mucho esfuerzo y sufrimientos había logrado crear a su alrededor una muralla, una barrera para protegerse a sí misma de los ataques de los demás, de gente que no hacía otra cosa más que dañarla una y otra vez, de personas como él. Sonrió de lado y buscó una manera de salirse del embrollo.

-era una broma bones, solo eso – dijo acariciando levemente su pulgar.

Booth suspiró -_si de mí dependiera – _pensó _– si pudiera hacer lo que deseara por 5 minutos, por tan solo esos escasos momentos…, me olvidaría de tu novio, me olvidaría de Hannah, de ti, de mi, y te besaría en este instante, te abrazaría y no dejaría que te fueras de nuevo… Tú no sabes todo lo que te he extrañado. Sé que sufriste, que te lastimé, pero yo también lo hice, linda. Aún sigo creyendo que podemos seguir juntos, que podemos levantarnos del desastre creado y formar algo nuevo…., Pero como sabemos, no depende de mí.- _Se agarró con más fuerza a su mano, tratando con ese simple gesto de decirle lo que pensaba.

Brennan, por su parte, sentía como el aire comenzaba a faltarle, como si de pronto todo el lugar se hubiese quedado sin oxigeno y ahora ella tuviera que luchar por no asfixiarse. Era una metáfora, claro está, pero explicaba perfectamente bien su situación. Sintió, también, que por un momento las fuerzas la abandonaban por completo, haciéndole imposible moverse. Le miró fijamente a los ojos, tratando inútilmente de leer lo que en ellos pasaba. Los miraba con curiosidad, con misterio, como si se tratase de una increíble ecuación que tenía que terminar a contra reloj. Sabía que el trataba de decirle algo, no tenía que ser el genio que era para notarlo. Ella también quería hablar, también quería decir algo, pero trataba primero de unir las frases en su mente, de darles una conexión lógica. Iba abriendo lentamente sus labios, formó leves sonidos, pero antes de que pudiera decir una sola palabra, de hacer cualquier cosa, vio a Sully que se acercaba rápidamente con Hannah. Miró de nuevo a Seleey, y experimentando un extraño sentimiento de perder algo que nunca tuvo quitó lentamente su mano de la opresión que él le estaba proporcionando.

-Perdón si nos tardamos mucho – sonrió Hannah mientras colocaba su café en la mesa – había mucha gente esperando, y además es culpa que Sully también, al parecer tiene gustos más extraños que los míos, no podía decirse por ningún café.

-Ninguno era lo suficientemente bueno – bromeó el sentándose en su silla después de que Hannah lo hizo – Y por cierto, Seleey déjame decirte que tienes una novia increíble, es más, asombrosa. ¿Tienes idea de las cosas que ha hecho como periodista? En realidad es una amenaza para el gobierno – rió – tarde o temprano van a demandarla.

- Eso espero, demostraría que no me dejo guiar por el montón y que soy buena en mi carrera – añadió sin dejar de sonreír.

-Claro que lo eres, y si eso haces ahora que eres estudiante, no me imagino lo que harás cuando seas toda una profesional.

-Mejor que se cuiden los de la casa blanca – dijo riendo

-¿sabes? deberías de hacer un artículo sobre lo bueno que este restaurant, les ayudarías, vendría más gente, crecerían, y pondrían mas cajas, así no tendríamos que esperar tanto tiempo para un café.

-es un buen plan Sully, ojala pase tan rápido como lo piensas – se burló

Booth y Brennan que habían estado ajenos a la conversación fingían prestar atención. Fue una suerte que a ninguno de los dos les preguntaran nada, pues de lo contrario habrían mostrado que no tenían ni idea de lo que estaban hablando.

.

-ah, y hablando de eso Seleey – dijo después de unos minutos - Sully me contó que es muy bueno para patinar sobre hielo, dice que juega Hockey con sus amigos, y puesto que a ti te gusta tanto también, pensé que sería buena idea ir juntos, los cuatro.

Booth, apenas y Hannah mencionó su nombre, volvió a la realidad. La miró fijamente y rió por la ironía -¿Quieres ir a la pista de hielo, en una cita doble?

-Esa es la idea, ¿Qué tiene de gracioso? –Preguntó pegándole levemente en el torso

-Nada, nada. Creo que está bien. Al menos por mí. – dijo reclinándose hacia atrás.

-Creo que será divertido, además sería una buena idea para conocernos mejor, tengo tanto por decir – bromeó Sully

-será grandioso, hasta podríamos hacer competencias.

-Sí, pero aun no sabemos si bones quiere ir… - dijo apuntándola con el dedo

Brennan, que desde que escuchó la propuesta de Hannah se había perdido en el mundo de recuerdos, se encontraba ahora sumida en sus propios pensamientos analizando los "_pros" _ y los _"contras"._

_-No puedo creerlo, de todos los lugares en la ciudad quieren ir exactamente a ese, y como si no fuera suficiente quieren que yo los acompañe. No, no, definitivamente no puedo ir. Es decir, ese sitio me recuerda tanto a Seleey y a mí… y yo se que cambié, que los dos lo hicimos, pero no es para tanto. Además él no deja de mandarme algunas señales confusas y yo ni siquiera sé si estoy fingiendo bien en este momento, y quieren que lo haga en el sitio donde el… me salvó, y… el día que fuimos novios, y… tantas cosas. Yo no creo que pueda con algo así…, _- Brennan meneó la cabeza de una lado a otro -_ Ya Basta Temperance! _– Se regañó a sí misma_ – tu misma dijiste que no eras la misma chiquilla de antes, pues demuéstralo ahora. _

Levantó rápidamente la vista, que hasta entonces había mantenido baja y se encontró con todos mirándola fijamente.

_-lo que dije lo pensé ¿cierto? Dios mío que no lo haya dicho en voz alta – _fue lo único que procesó su mente antes de decir…

- ¿Qué?, ¿por qué me miran así?

-estamos esperando tu respuesta – dijo Sully

-¿respuesta? – dijo extrañada

-Seleey, te preguntó que si quieres ir… ¿te sientes bien, linda?

-sí, sí, no te preocupes, ¿Qué día quieren ir?

-yo pensaba mañana, ya que Sully y yo iremos a la conferencia podríamos irnos directamente de ahí.

-¿mañana? – Preguntó alarmada. Tenía que inventar una excusa rápida que no le hiciera pensar a Seleey que era por el que decía que no. – no sé si pueda realmente, tal vez tenga algunas cosas que hacer.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer, cielo? Lo bueno de estar de vacaciones es que estamos libres de obligaciones – sonrió - ¿cierto chicos?

-así es – afirmó Hannah -vamos Temperance la pasaremos bien ¿o es que no quieres ir? – dijo mirándola fijamente

-No, no, - negó con la cabeza – no es eso

- entonces acepta Tempe – tomó su mano - todos queremos ir.

Brennan observó sus propios dedos entrelazados con los Sully y se preguntó en dónde radicaría la diferencia entre estos y los de Seleey.

– Sí iré – dijo finalmente para sorpresa de Booth

-¿Lo harás? – preguntó este asombrado.

-Sí – lo miró - ¿por qué te sorprende?

-Por nada – sonrió – en absoluto

Booth tenía que admitir que una parte de él, o más bien todo su ser completo, creía que ella se negaría, que tal vez no podría aceptar ir a aquél lugar con tanta historia. Ahora se preguntaba a sí mismo si él podría soportarlo.

-Estaba pensando – habló Hannah - puesto que Sully y yo llegaremos juntos, ¿Sería conveniente que tú pasaras por Temperance? – preguntó mirándole

-No, está bien. Yo puedo llegar por mi cuenta – se adelantó Brennan

-Por mí no hay ningún problema, solo dame tu dirección – dijo ignorando por completo su último comentario.

-Dije que no es necesario Seleey – contestó con una sonrisa fingida

- sería mejor Temperance, así ya no llegarás sola – replicó Hannah

-no te preocupes… se cuidarme muy bien.

Booth rió ligeramente mientras negaba con la cabeza. No podía creer que ella dijera algo así después de lo que ambos sabían.

-no lo dudes Seleey – comentó Sully – esta señorita que ves aquí sabe más de artes marciales que el viejo de Karate kid. Y antes de que preguntes, linda, es una película – sonrió

- vaya, ¿es verdad Temperance? – preguntó Hannah sorprendida

-empecé a practicar cerca de los 16 años, mi abuelo me metió a clases – dijo mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- es interesante, algún día deberías de enseñarme – sonrió – aunque probablemente no lo necesite mucho, Seleey siempre está ahí para protegerme – dijo tomándole la mano.

Se produjo un silencio el cual solo se sintió incomodo para dos de los ahí presentes. Brennan, a diferencia de Booth, desvió su mirada de la de él mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. Se sentía molesta, un poco enojada, no declaró esos sentimientos como celos, porque estos son irracionales, sino como una reacción natural de sus emociones ante la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

Booth por su parte sentía la presión sobre él. Quería quedar bien con Brennan, demostrarle lo mucho que había cambiado, pero era evidente que Temperance no se lo iba a dejar fácil, sin contar lo fastidioso que resultaba estar en una constante pelea.

-regresando al tema Tempe – habló Sully - yo también quisiera que Seleey pasara por ti, además creo que sería mucho más práctico, así no llevaríamos tantos coches y el podría llevarte con precisión al lugar donde hay que encontrarnos. Temo que vayas a perderte, el lugar es muy grande y que yo sepa nunca has ido antes.

Ella lo miró perturbada. Sabía que Sully no era un tipo que se conformaba con un simple "si" o "no", tampoco de respuestas cortas o sencillas. Si lo contradecía en sus creencias tendría que inventar toda una historia para aclararle cuando había ido a patinar antes. Todo se estaba haciendo confuso. Eran unas tras otras las batallas perdidas ese día.

-de acuerdo, de acuerdo – dijo tomando una servilleta – te apuntaré la dirección.

.

.

.

Brennan entró al departamento totalmente agotada mientras recorría los alrededores con la mirada.

-¿Ángela? ¿Estás aquí? – preguntó dejando caer su bolso en el sofá

Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un vaso y lo llenó de agua

-¿Ángela? – gritó una vez más.

-si cariño, estoy aquí – dijo saliendo de su habitación y caminando hacia ella - ¿cómo te fue en tu cita? – Sonrió - ¿o esas no son citas?

Brennan sonrió de lado y caminó al sillón dejándose caer en el.

-creo que si son citas – dijo expulsando el aire retenido

Ángela imitó su acto y la observó.

-¿estás bien Brennan?

-¿por qué lo preguntas? – dijo mirándola fijamente

-nunca antes habías aceptado que eran citas, siempre peleábamos sobre eso.

-¿crees que estoy mal solo porque no quiero pelear? – intentó sonreír

- casi puedo asegurarte que algo paso, lo noto en tu mirada.

-tal vez si paso algo – dijo reincorporándose - No, creo que definitivamente algo pasó. – Se cruzó de brazos - Hay algo que tal vez pasó… pero no estoy segura que sea exactamente lo que tú creas. – dijo mirándola preocupada.

-cielo, cielo. Me confundes – sonrió – tranquilízate un poco, piensa en tus palabras, y dime qué ocurrió.

-me encontré con Seleey… y su novia

-¿qué? – Preguntó asombrada - ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué hacían? – Abrió los ojos - ¿Iba Sully?

-sí, sí. El me llevó a un restaurante frente al monumento a Lincoln y ellos estaban ahí, y nos vieron, y por si fuera poco tuvimos que sentarnos con ellos, no sé cómo pero termine aceptando una invitación mañana a patinar y el va a venir por mi aquí… y yo, yo, yo no sé qué hacer Ángela – dijo dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás

-Brennan, Brennan, cálmate. No es para tanto. Toma aire. Y explícame todo un poco más lento… ¿dices que saldrán mañana?

-sí – afirmó con la cabeza

-¿y el vendrá aquí?

-sí – dijo con desesperación

Ángela miró la confusión en los ojos de Brennan. Y trató de hablarle en el tono más comprensivo que encontró

-¿pero cómo te metiste en algo así, cariño? – dijo acariciando su mano

Brennan ladeó la cabeza – no lo sé.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento. Temperance viendo el piso pero sin siquiera prestarle atención, recordando cada uno de los sucesos antes vividos… cada palabra, cada mirada, cada gesto. Ángela observaba con atención sus movimientos, la tristeza en sus ojos, la palidez de su rostro. De pronto sonrió.

-¿Sabes Brenn?- dijo animada - Creo que nos estamos ahogando en un vaso de agua.

Ella posó su cabeza sobre su mano -No se lo eso significa Ánge

-significa que estamos haciendo muy grande un problema que en realidad no lo es.

Ante la mirada confusa de Brennan, Ángela prosiguió

-No tiene porque pasar algo malo, no tiene que ser algo malo. Brennan, puedes ir y disfrutar el paseo, divertirte.

-¿Crees que pueda divertirme Ángela? – dijo seria

-¿por qué no, cielo? Ahí estará Sully también, y hasta podrías hacerte amiga de esa tal Hannah.

Brennan hizo muecas.

-No juzgues sin conocer ¿quién me dice eso siempre Brennan? – la miró - Te aconsejo que vayas, te diviertas y bebas algunos tragos por mí.

-¡Ángela! – sonrió

-Brennan, te tu lo mereces, mereces divertirte más que nadie en este mundo. Y no debes de preocupes por lo que ese tonto haga o no haga. Y aunque yo digo que caerá ante tus encantos tarde o temprano, si no lo hace es porque en realidad es un despistado de lo peor y entonces no vale la pena.

-pero, yo no trato de conquistarlo – dijo tratando de convencerse a sí misma

-pero los enloqueces sin hacer nada, linda. – Sonrió – toma mi consejo. Vístete bien, te arreglas muy bonita, vas y te diviertes mucho. Yo estaré aquí, esperando a ver qué día te dignas a salir conmigo – dijo riendo

- oh Ángela – se abrazó a ella – eres la mejor amiga que he tenido

-y la mejor que tendrás, cielo. – dijo haciendo que ambas rieran.

**Hola, en este cap casi no pasa nada, pero era necesario ponerlo jaja. Ya tengo escrito algunas cosas del próximo cap y lo que probablemente sea el final (Si!, por fin! jaja) trataré de actualizar más seguido, pero este nuevo semestre me lo está poniendo ****difícil. En fin, espero que les haya gustado este, y que bueno que les gustó el anterior, gracias por leer, por los reviews, las alertas, y todo eso. ;) Nos vemos pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

Eran cerca de las 2:45 de la tarde. Ángela observaba como Brennan, sentada en la silla del comedor y con la cabeza apoyada en ambas manos, miraba atentamente al reloj frente a ella. En todo el tiempo no había visto que apartase sus ojos ni un minuto, y sonrió ante la idea de que quizá Temperance pensaba que si lo hacía, este aprovecharía la oportunidad para caminar más aprisa.

.

Booth miraba la hora en su reloj de mano, para él habían pasado ya muchos minutos desde que se decidió a subir al auto y conducir lentamente hasta la calle que ella había escrito, en lo que cualquiera hubiese podido llamar, un insignificante trozo de papel. Se sentía como en una primera cita en donde no sabes lo que pasará, o como en una última, en la que sabes exactamente lo que sucederá al final.

Puesto que todavía faltaba un rato para que se llegara la hora establecida, se había quedado detenido en una esquina, sin nada más qué hacer que observar a la gente pasar. Golpeaba nervioso el volante con sus dedos, y silbaba con lentitud. Miró su reloj de nuevo, suspiró hondo mientras encendía el coche y se dispuso a manejar la poca distancia que lo separaba del apartamento de Temperance.

Una vez llegó, bajo lentamente del automóvil y comenzó a caminar. Miraba los edificios que se encontraban a su alrededor con detenimiento, y no supo explicarse si lo hacía porque eran realmente enormes y delicados o porque solo quería ganar un poco más de tiempo. Andaba con pasos cortos y rápidos, pero cuando se daba cuenta de sus actos bajaba un poco la velocidad. Después de unos instantes pudo observar un edificio café claro que se encontraba frente a él y después de cerciorarse tres veces de que era el mismo que estaba apuntado en la servilleta, entró.

.

Ángela, que se encontraba en la habitación de huéspedes viendo televisión, escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta. Suponiendo que Brennan se encargaría, no hizo nada al respecto, pero después de escucharlo dos veces más y entendiendo que su amiga no iría, se dirigió un poco confundida (y molesta) a abrirle al visitante. Lo hizo rápido, sin mirar primero y se encontró, para su asombro, con un joven alto, linda sonrisa, buen cuerpo, cara bonita, y lo que podía calificarse como un chico totalmente sexy, frente a ella. Sonrió coqueta inconscientemente y dio las gracias al cielo por haberse maquillado esa mañana.

-¿sí? – dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- oh, lo siento, creo que me he equivocado – dijo Seleey mirando el papel – Estoy buscando a Temperance.

Ángela abrió los ojos tanto como se lo permitió su rostro y asimiló toda la información que pudo en 10 segundos. Ahora entendía el por qué de aquél enamoramiento que le había parecido tan extraño en Brennan. El por qué su tristeza, los rechazos y su miedo. Era lógico, el chico prácticamente era un dios.

-Se apellida Brennan – aclaró notando que la chica no respondía - ¿Sabes si está en este edificio?

La artista movió la cabeza en señal afirmativa sin dejar de mirarlo.

Booth sonrió -¿Podrías decirme dónde?

Reaccionando finalmente, esta movió la cabeza con ligereza -No te equivocaste, este si es su departamento. Y Ahora mismo voy a buscarla – sonrió - Soy Ángela Montenegro, por cierto – dijo antes de desaparecer por completo.

Seleey se quedó ahí parado, riendo para sus adentros con la actitud tan extraña de la joven y preguntándose a sí mismo por qué no le habría ofrecido entrar.

Ángela se acercó lentamente hacia Brennan que aún se encontraba en la misma posición que la última vez que la había visto, y cuando notó que estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para notar su presencia habló.

-¿cariño? – dijo colocando su mano en su hombro

Temperance la miró arqueando las cejas

-¿sí, Ángela?

-ya está aquí cielo – dijo despacio– ya llegó Seleey

Brennan se levantó sin mostrar en su rostro ninguna emoción en específico y para sorpresa de Ángela no hizo nada más que tomar su bolso, sonreírle agradecida y decirle que la veía después, dejándola con un mar de preguntas que prácticamente tuvo que anotar para no escaparan de su mente.

Booth se había aprovechado de que nadie se encontraba ahí para asomar un poco la cabeza y pasear su vista por todos los lugares que le fue posible. No pudo distinguir más allá de un par de sillones, un estante con muchos libros acomodados perfectamente y una mesa pequeña en el centro de la sala con un ramo de narcisos en medio. Sonrió para sí. Cualquier chica en el mundo tendría rosas, tulipanes o girasoles…, pero Temperance, solo ella podía tener esos gustos tan peculiares que le encantaban.

Al escuchar los pasos de alguien que se acercaba, Seleey se giró rápidamente saliendo por completo de la habitación, al momento en que enfocaba su vista en cualquier cosa que tuvo enfrente.

Temperance se acercó, abrió la puerta por completo y sintió una especie de incomodidad mezclada con gusto al ver como Booth, recargado en la pared del pasillo y con ambas manos en los bolsillos, sonreía ampliamente al tan solo mirarla.

-¿lista? – preguntó animado.

-Supongo - Contestó saliendo del departamento.

Booth se aproximó a ella y le pasó una mano por la espalda

-No te animes tanto – río – será divertido.

Brennan tomó todo el aire que le permitieron sus pulmones y le miró fríamente.

-Mejor vámonos ya Seleey.

El negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír y caminaron juntos hasta el ascensor.

.

Una vez fuera del edificio Booth la guió hasta donde había estacionado el automóvil. Caminaron solo unos cuantos metros antes de llegar, una vez ahí, después de abrirle la puerta a Brennan y subirse el mismo, se dispuso a manejar.

Solo habían pasada unas calles, y aunque ambos estaban consientes de que el silencio reinaría el viaje, ninguno de los dos pensó que este sería tan incomodo, ni que sería tan difícil encontrar algo que lo rompiera. Brennan trataba de pensar algo, cualquier cosa qué pudiera comentar o preguntar, pero cada una de sus ideas era peor que la anterior… ¿sobre Hannah? No, ¿Sobre Sully? Mucho menos, ¿Su situación? Ni hablar.

Por su parte Seleey no dejaba de mirarla, tratando de que ella no lo notara. Se veía hermosa, tan natural y relajada como antes, como siempre. Y Por fin, después de casi 15 largos minutos se le ocurrió de qué hablar.

-Con que… practicas artes marciales ¿eh? – le sonrió

-Sí – contestó con la cabeza baja – tuve que aprender

-¿Tuviste? – La miró confundido

-Al parecer los ataques son más comunes de lo que yo pensaba – contestó mirándolo fijamente

-Sí... al parecer – dijo enfocando de nuevo la vista en el camino - ¿Y sabes mucho?

-Lo suficiente como para poder estar siempre sola – sonrió – así no necesito que nadie me cuide.

-¿Por qué no quieres? – preguntó serio.

-Así ya no dependo de ninguna persona – lo miró fugazmente– Dejo de ser una carga

Booth frunció el ceño - ¿Carga? No creo que eso se considere una carga.

-Es un hecho que si una persona que no puede estar por sí misma y necesita siempre de alguien más, se convierte en una carga para los de su alrededor. Y yo no quiero eso para mí. No puedo estar siempre preguntándome si habrá alguien a mi lado. Así que haré todo lo que pueda para evitarlo.

Seleey se quedo en silencio por unos instantes, preguntándose si ella había tratado de enviarle una indirecta o fue solo el resultado que produjo esa conversación.

-Pero, supongo que tu novio Sully te cuida. Y es seguro que a él no le molesta – dijo indiferente.

-No me importa si no le molesta, no necesito que lo haga. – Miró por la ventana – y no somos novios

¡Bingo! Booth sonrió, era justo lo que quería escuchar. Desde hace tiempo estaba deseando escuchar esas tres maravillosas palabras de los labios de Temperance. "_No somos novios"._ El solo hecho de repetirlo le causaba alegría. Y no importaba lo que le dijera, si él observaba en cualquier momento que ella necesitaba su ayuda, no dudaría ni un segundo en dársela.

.

Al cerciorarse de que Booth estacionaba el coche, Temperan miró rápidamente por la ventana. No sintió nada más que sorpresa al ver como aquél edificio que solía ser tan pequeño y sencillo tiempo atrás, ahora se había convertido en prácticamente un centro comercial, lleno de pequeños y grandes negocios al lado y con letras gigantes en la parte de arriba, además de tener dos puertas eléctricas y grandes vitrinas de cristal que dejaban ver un poco su interior.

-Es muy diferente – dijo Brennan bajándose del automóvil sin dejar de mirar la parte superior del lugar.

Booth la imitó y se colocó a su lado. Recorrió el lugar con la vista y afirmó con la cabeza.

-Al parecer. Lo que escuché es que cambió dueño, instaló nuevas cosas. De pronto se hizo muy popular.

Temperance lo miró mientras hablaba y se giró tan pronto como terminó.

-Eso puedo verlo –

-¿Te parece si entramos? – preguntó después de un momento.

Brennan no contestó, comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada seguida muy de cerca por Booth. Estaba a unos pasos de la puerta cuando miró al lado, lo hizo casi por inercia, por pura curiosidad tal vez. A la derecha seguía estando aquel callejón desolado, solitario y prácticamente inútil que tanto había odiado mucho tiempo atrás. Y era lo lógico que siguiera ahí, uno no puede agarrar las calles y simplemente transportarlas a otro lado. Lo miró unos instantes más y se decidió a entrar.

Booth vio, y mejor aún, logró entender toda la situación. Era sorprendente como ella había aprendido a controlar sus emociones, a hacer como si nada hubiese pasado y a seguir adelante. Sonrió de lado, sin duda todo era diferente.

.

-¿Cómo se supone que los encontraremos? – preguntó una vez dentro Brennan, asombrada por la multitud de gente a su alrededor.

Booth no dijo nada. Miró todos los lugares rápida y detalladamente.

-Creo que están…. Ahí –señaló con el dedo– ven conmigo – dijo tomándola de la mano.

Temperance iba a protestar pero él no le dio tiempo de nada. Comenzaron a caminar entre los pasillos, y por un momento no hizo nada más que ver más y más personas.

Booth la apretaba con más fuerza conforme iban avanzando. Temía que ella se soltara y terminara perdida entre la multitud.

Finalmente después de casi 5 minutos interminables llegaron a su destino.

-Ahí están, en esa mesa ¿Los ves? – preguntó Booth a Brennan

-Sí – dijo soltándose del agarre de Seleey – ya los vi.

Seleey la miró con un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos, que cambió rápidamente a indiferencia. Se alejó de ella mientras se acercaba a Hannah que estaba se encontraba de espaldas. Colocó una mano en su hombro y la llamó.

Esta se giró y le sonrió a su acompañante.

-Vaya – dijo Sully levantándose – Creímos que no llegarían nunca

-Supongo que, había tráfico –

El rostro de Booth lucía serio al ver como el de Brennan se alegraba con tan solo ver a su "no- novio". Tal vez era que ella se había sentido incomoda hasta ahora, tal vez es que por fin se encontraba en confianza, o tal vez era que, aunque lo negara, estaba enamorada de él.

-Lo importante es que ya están aquí, ¿cierto? – dijo Hannah sonriendo – Creo que deberíamos ir a comprar los boletos. Hace tiempo que estoy viendo como patinan los demás y muero de ganas de hacerlo yo.

Booth afirmaba lo que ella decía, pero aun así no cambiaba la expresión en su mirada.

-¿Te acompaño? – preguntó finalmente

-Claro Seleey. Vamos.

Temperance los observó irse mientras se sentaba en la mesa acompañada por Sully

-¿Cómo te fue hoy, linda? – preguntó acariciándole el cabello

-Bien, Ángela está un poco molesta porque no he salido con ella ni un solo día – sonrió – pero todo ha estado bastante bien – dudo un poco en preguntar - ¿Y tú?

Sully le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Yo he estado excelente, he aprendido tantas cosas que no te imaginarías. Hoy me siento más inteligente, aunque digas que eso no es posible.

Brennan movió la cabeza afirmativamente –Y ¿Hannah es….agradable? – Preguntó tratando de no mostrar interés-

-Lo es, y creo que tu y ella podrían ser buenas amigas, es muy inteligente, aunque claro, no tanto como tú – dijo besando su frente.

-Eso lo imagino ¿Y ustedes de qué hablan?

-Bueno – dijo recargándose hacia atrás – Hasta ahora solo hemos hablado de las conferencias, nuestros estudios, algunas cosas personales. No es de mucha importancia.

-¿Cosas personales? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿Cómo qué?

-De nuestras familias, lo que queremos ser, aficiones, sueños. Ese tipo de cosas personales.

-Bien – sonrió - ¿Y crees que es bonita? – soltó de golpe

Sully rió sorprendido por la pregunta.

-¿A qué viene eso Tempe?

-Solo quiero saberlo – dijo poniendo cara inocente.

-¿Te pondrías celosa si digo que si? – bromeó

-Sabes que no. No soy celosa.

-Bueno, en ese caso digo que si es bonita. Pero que tú lo eres mucho más – se acercó a ella.

-No te dije que lo dijeras.

-No me importa. Quiero decirlo.

-Entonces, bien – dijo sonriendo.

Sully le tomó por la barbilla y la besó lentamente por unos segundos.

-Les echaremos una gaseosa encima si no se controlan – interrumpió bromeando Hannah

Brennan se separó rápidamente de Sully, no pudiendo evitar mirar el rostro sin expresión de Seleey, sintiendo una especie de culpa sin saber por qué.

-¿Encontraron boletos? – preguntó sonriendo Sully

-Sí, tenemos exactamente 13 minutos para llegar – contestó Hannah mirando su reloj.

-Entonces será mejor que nos vayamos, tengo un número difícil de calzado – rió

-Todo en ti es difícil Sully. – dijo Hannah riendo mientras lo golpeaba levemente.

Temperance los siguió sin decir una palabra y sabiendo de sobra que Booth la miraba fijamente.

.

.

Se encontraban todos listos, y a punto de entrar. Ahora solo esperaban las indicaciones finales.

-Bien – dijo un hombre alto y delgado frente a ellos – Si esta es la primera vez que patinan puede que sea un poco difícil al comienzo, pero es cuestión de adaptarse. Los patines son un poco pesados así que deben equilibrar bien su cuerpo. Si caen es importante que no intenten levantarse por sí solos, alguien especializado irá en su ayuda. Traten de caer sobre sus brazos y no pongan los dedos sobre el hielo porque puede ocurrir un accidente de lo contrario. Diviértanse y tengan cuidado – finalizó abriendo la puerta para que entraran.

Brennan miraba nerviosa el lugar y a las personas. Nunca había sido buena para esas cosas y ahora con tanto en qué pensar, menos podría serlo. Además que el pequeño _discurso_ no había sido del todo alentador… ¿accidente? ¿A qué se refería con eso?

Respiró hondo y entró agarrada fuertemente del brazo de Sully.

Al principio, como bien les habían dicho, era difícil mantener el peso de los patines, pero ese era apenas el primer problema al que se enfrentaba.

.

Booth llevaba varios minutos mirando a distancia como Brennan luchaba intensamente por mantenerse de pie. No podía soltarse tan solo dos segundos de los barandales que tenía al lado porque daba claras muestras de que se caería. Tenía movimientos torpes y mostraba una cara de niña pequeña, que le resultaba encantadora. Se iba acercando, inconsciente o tal vez conscientemente a ella. Esta, concentrada solo en mantenerse de pie, no notaba ni le importaba nadie más.

Siguió acercándose. A muy poco de poder tomarla del brazo, cuando Sully, que al parecer tampoco notó su presencia, apareció abrazándola por detrás. Exhaló el aire retenido y tratando de pasar desapercibido se apartó de la pareja.

-¿Te diviertes linda? – dijo sonriendo

Temperance le miró molesta y se cruzó de brazos - ¿Te parece que me estoy divirtiendo? No puedo siquiera moverme.

-Es que no sabes patinar, pero es muy sencillo – tomó su mano – yo te ayudaré

-¿A sí? – Dijo seria - ¿Y cómo?

-Tú solo haz lo que te diga ¿de acuerdo?

Brennan asintió levemente y le miró esperando que le indicara lo que debía hacer

-Solo tienes que concentrarte en lo que haces, concéntrate en un punto fijo y mueve las piernas lentamente. Haz eso.

Soltó su mano y la observó. Temperance trataba de hacer exactamente lo que le había dicho pero le resultaba muy difícil, miró primero la puerta de entrada, luego las banderas colgadas en los techos y por último el hielo, pero más cerca de lo que le hubiera gustado.

Sully al ver que Tempe caía trato de actuar rápido, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera acercarse, miró como Booth, con una velocidad que en ese momento le pareció increíble, había llegado a su lado y la levantaba cuidadosamente con ambos brazos.

Sonrió para sí mismo ante esa escena, casi adivinando la curiosa situación. Y negó lentamente con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ambos.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo? – preguntó Seleey preocupado mientras le recorría levemente la mejilla con la mano

-nada, nada, estoy bien. – Suspiró – Pero odio patinar en hielo.

Booth sonrió cariñosamente ante el comentario y colocó el brazo de ella entre el suyo al momento en que comenzaba a patinar llevándosela consigo.

-Es porque solo has visto el lado malo del patinaje, pero una vez que tomes práctica te va a gustar.

-Será mejor dejar de intentarlo. No vendré a diario a practicar.

-no, no tienes que hacer eso, pero si hay muchos pequeños trucos que te pueden ayudar

-¿Cómo cual? – preguntó sin interés.

-Bueno, es importante estar completamente erguido, y tener las rodillas y tobillos siempre flexionados para que no te caigas, y también es bueno que mires siempre hacia adelante, nunca hacia abajo, como lo acabas de hacer, porque eso puede hacer que pierdas el equilibrio – sonrió - ¿quieres intentarlo? – dijo soltándola ligeramente

-oh no, no, no, - se agarró con fuerza al brazo de Booth – eso ya me lo hicieron antes y mira como terminé.

Seleey sentía como alegría volvía a él, al tener tan cerca a Temperance y necesitando por fin su ayuda. Pero no quiso molestarla con eso, solo sonrió para sí y trató de actuar natural.

-oh vamos bones – rió- no puede ser que tengas miedo de caer.

Brennan abrió los ojos sorprendida _-¿Bones?... – Pensó - _ De pronto se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y peor aún de con quién lo estaba haciendo. No solo iba tomada del brazo con Seleey sino que era ella misma la que se aferraba fuertemente a él. Rápidamente pensó en soltarse e irse de nuevo a la esquina, donde se sentía segura momentos atrás, pero miró lo lejos que se encontraba de esta. Buscó a Sully por toda la pista y lo encontró totalmente distraído con Hannah. Negó con la cabeza, parecía que no le quedaba otra opción más que armarse de valor, tomar al pie de la letra los consejos de Booth e irse patinando.

-Tengo que buscar algo en mi bolso – dijo soltándose perezosamente del brazo de él

-¿E irás tu sola? – Sonrió - ¿Ahora si quieres intentarlo?

-Claro, yo… yo puedo hacerlo. – se giró hasta darle la espalda y comenzó a moverse lentamente.

Seleey se divertía al ver como ella trataba inútilmente de no mirar el suelo y de mantenerse erguida. No había avanzado prácticamente ni dos metros cuando él la tomó por la cintura y la empujó levemente.

-Déjame, yo te ayudo – le susurró al oído.

Brennan no pudo protestar, hablar o por lo menos pensar por un momento. Las manos de él estaban en una parte delicada, tal vez prohibida tomando en cuenta que su novia estaba ahí.

Sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirarse, salieron de la pista. Ella se soltó rápidamente de las manos de Booth y "caminó" hasta sentarse. Comenzó a desabrocharse los patines y a buscar por el suelo lleno de zapatos sus botas.

-¿Ya no volverás a entrar? – preguntó Booth sorprendido

-No, no, yo no sirvo para esto, estaré mejor observándolos desde las mesas. Además tengo sed, me quedaré tomando algo.

-Bueno – dijo sentándose y desabrochando sus patines también – Entonces yo te haré compañía.

Brennan protestó inmediatamente -No, no es necesario. Estaré bien sola.

-Estarás bien acompañada también –le sonrió - No muerdo

-¿Pero no querrás mejor estar con Hannah? –Preguntó como su último pretexto

-No lo creo, ella y Sully no dejan de hablar de su conferencia de gente entrometida, yo estoy enfadado de eso.

El se quitó sus patines y Brennan lanzó una pequeña sonrisa al ver los calcetines tan coloridos que llevaba puestos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué te ríes? – dijo mirándola fijamente

-De ti, de tus calcetas tan extrañas.

-Oh eso – rió – ¿Te gustan? Tengo muchas parecidas.

-Son… lindas – le sonrió.

-Es mi manera de hacerme notar – bromeó – aunque claro, no lo necesito.

-Supongo que no – dijo levantándose

-¿y ahora vamos? – dijo después de un momento

Suspiró – vamos.

.

.

**Hola, espero que no se hayan enfadado mucho por leer =) . Perdón por actualizar hasta ahora, pero todavía tengo que organizarme un poco =/ ... También tengo muchos fics por leer pendientes y con los que me quiero poner ya al corriente. Trataré de actualizar pronto, ****gracias por los comentarios, alertas y por seguir leyendo. Ojala les haya gustado este cap.**


	20. Chapter 20

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué quieres tomar? – dijo Seleey frotando sus manos, mientras miraba todo lo que había en la refresquería.

Brennan ladeó la cabeza. En realidad no tenía sed, ni le apetecía nada. Solo había sido una excusa para liberarse del hielo y de Booth.

-Creo que…tomaré agua

Booth la miró al instante sorprendido -¿Agua? ¿Cómo que agua? Por favor bones, no seas tan ahorrativa. – Bromeó – Yo invito. Toma lo que quieras.

-Quiero agua. Eso es todo. – Le miró fijamente – Y no es por ahorrar.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, solo bromeaba. Yo pediría otra cosa, pero está bien– levantó ligeramente los hombros – Yo tomaré una limonada. ¿Segura que no quieres una?

-No Booth. No quiero

Seleey se alejó en dirección al mostrador mientras veía de reojo a Brennan buscar una mesa. Sonrió para sus adentros _¿Acaso lo había llamado Booth? _

.

-Aquí tiene señorita – dijo dejando el vaso sobre la mesa – Espero que el agua sea de su agrado – sonrió

-Gracias – contestó Temperance sin mirarlo

Booth se sentó frente a ella y después de observarla unos instantes, y sin saber que más hacer, comenzó a hacer ruidos en la mesa.

Brennan intentaba no mirarlo pero le costaba mucho. Comenzaba a sentirse atraída por los sonidos y gestos que hacia su compañero. Sentía tentación de reírse, pero por alguna razón no deseaba hacerlo.

Seleey aumentó el volumen y comenzó a tararear sin importarle que más de una persona lo mirara. Sabía el efecto que estaba teniendo sobre Temperance, y le encantaba.

-¿Puedes parar, por favor? – dijo la chica después de un momento sin poder evitar su sonrisa.

-¿Por qué? – Dijo sin detenerse – Es divertido, y te hace reír –

-No me gusta Booth, detente por favor – dijo un poco más seria

-Lo haré si me respondes algo

-¿Qué? – preguntó dudosa

-¿Por qué me estás llamando Booth?

-Oh – Brennan se reclino hacia atrás – me parece mejor

-¿Mejor que qué?

-Que tu nombre.

-¿Tan horrible te parece mi nombre? – preguntó arqueando las cejas

-No. Es solo que… creo que no te relaciono más con él. Prefiero Booth.

-La verdad no te entiendo – Dijo negando con la cabeza

-Es… tu nombre me recuerda… - Bajó la mirada

-oh – murmuró comprendiendo lo que pensaba Brennan. – Creí que era venganza – dijo instantes después tratando de aligerar el ambiente

-¿Venganza? – frunció el ceño.

-Ya sabes, por lo de bones – sonrió – pensé que tal vez te querías vengar de mí.

- No creo en la venganza. No tiene sentido y no la entiendo.

-Bueno, es que a veces las personas quedan tan dolidas por lo que les hacen que necesitan desahogarse de alguna forma– dijo mirando el suelo – yo la entiendo, y la acepto si me la merezco.

-Pues… yo nunca me vengaría.

-Eso es bueno – dijo mirándola fijamente.

Booth buscó con temor la mano Brennan y cuando la encontró esperó lo peor. Pero pasados los segundos, y al no obtener una respuesta negativa por parte de ella, comenzó a disfrutar el contacto.

Aunque nunca lo hubiera admitido, Temperance sabía lo que Booth había intentado decirle. Quería dejar de mirarlo, quería soltarse de su mano. Pero no podía. El tan solo tocarlo hacia que se pusiera helada y al mismo tiempo le producía cierto calor por dentro que le agradaba demasiado. Sabía que estaba mal. Sabía que las cosas estaban llegando de nuevo muy lejos. Pero no podía evitarlo.

-¡Gracias a Dios! – Ambos escucharon la voz de Hannah que los sacó de sus pensamientos – ¡Están aquí Sully! –

Se soltaron rápidamente, y el corazón de Brennan latió como si hubiera cometido el peor crimen del mundo. Se lo merecía por actuar así.

-Los buscamos por toda la pista. ¿Dónde se habían metido? – La voz de Hannah sonaba cansada pero tranquila y Temperance se relajó al ver que ella no sospechaba nada.

-Solo aquí – respondió Seleey aun confundido.

Sully llegó instantes después. En su rostro se notaba lo agitado que estaba y Brennan se preocupó de nuevo.

-Linda, ¿Por qué se fueron? De pronto desaparecieron

-Yo… Realmente lo siento Sully. Fue mi culpa. Tenía sed, y pues - Miró fugazmente a su compañero.

– No te preocupes - tomó su mano – No pasa nada. Es solo que nos extrañamos un poco cuando no los vimos.

-Si – dijo Hannah sentándose a un lado de Booth – Debieron de haber la cara que puso Tim cuando no encontró a Temperance - rió

-Bueno, tú también pusiste una cara graciosa – sonrió – casi tiras a una pareja en la pista por buscar a Seleey.

-Es que no avanzaban – replicó – y ya quería saber qué había pasado con este niño – dijo sacudiendo su cabello

-Bueno, como sea – dijo algo contrariado Booth – ya que están aquí, ¿Quieren tomar algo?

-Sí, yo sí – respondió rápidamente Hannah – muero de sed - ¿Qué tal tú Tim?

Sully se removió en su asiento - esperen… - dijo levantando su mano mientras buscaba algo en su bolso del pantalón – creo que me llaman – se levantó.

Los tres lo miraron alejarse y se produjo un silencio que fue rápidamente interrumpido por la rubia.

-¿Y de qué hablaban? – preguntó

- emmm – murmuró Seleey pasándose una mano por el cabello – de… de los apodos.

-¿Apodos? – Pregunto extrañada - ¿Enserio hablaban de eso? – sonrió

-emm. Sí. ¿Por qué lo dudas? - le devolvió la sonrisa.

Brennan los miraba sin decir una palabra. Todo era tan confuso. Si él le mentía a Hannah, ¿También le mentía a ella? Y si ella misma no decía nada ¿También era una mentirosa? Definitivamente no le gustaba nada de eso. Tenía que alejarse, dejar de hablarle, irse, lo que fuera, pero no podía seguir así.

-Tempe, lo siento, pero debo irme – la voz de Sully la sacó de sus pensamientos

-Sí, creo que es buena idea – contestó ella casi automáticamente al momento que se levantaba de su asiento – deberíamos irnos.

-No, linda –habló suavemente - Lo que pasa es que ocurrió algo. Quieren que vaya a casa enseguida.

-¿Algo malo Sully? – preguntó Hannah preocupada

-No, no lo sé, no estoy muy seguro. No me explicaron muy bien.- se giró a Brennan - ¿Te molestaría tomar un taxi Tempe? Necesito llegar rápido a casa.

-Claro que no -negó con la cabeza - Ve pronto y me avisas cualquier cosa que pase.

-Realmente lo odio, linda – acarició su mejilla – no me gusta que estés sola.

-Sully – sonrió – estaré bien, lo sabes.

-lo sé – dijo sonriendo.

Hannah que había escuchado atenta la conversación miró rápidamente a Booth como pidiéndole su permiso. Él, que se encontraba cruzado de brazos, le sonrió mientras asentía levemente.

-Vendrás con nosotros Temperance – dijo levantándose y tomándola del brazo

-No, no, no es necesario. Tomaré un taxi, gracias.

-Nada de eso – la jaló levemente– para eso tiene auto Seleey, para usarlo – sonrió – además así Tim se sentirá mejor.

Brennan miró a Booth rápidamente, este lucía serio, distante a la conversación. Miró después a Sully que se encontraba un poco más alejado que los demás, y mantuvo su mirada en él.

-Es verdad Tempe, ve con ellos. Así será mejor.

Vio como cada uno de ellos tenía su mirada sobre ella, y de nuevo sintió como poco a poco perdía el control de la situación, cosa que ya comenzaba a hacerse común desde que se encontró de nuevo con Seleey.

-Supongo que tienen razón – dijo seria - Miró de nuevo a Sully y se acercó a él – llámame lo más pronto que puedas.

-Lo haré linda – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la beso rápidamente

Booth bajó la mirada al momento, se puso de pie y caminó lentamente hacia la salida.

Hannah le imitó y después de unos instantes lo hizo Brennan.

.

.

.

-Sully me dijo que te caíste mientras patinabas Temperance – comentó Hannah mirándola por el espejo retrovisor

-Sí, así es – dijo molesta por el recuerdo

-¿Y estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada?

-No, no te preocupes, estoy bien - miró de nuevo por la ventana

-Sully me dijo también que corriste, prácticamente volaste para levantarla del hielo – dijo colocando la mano sobre la rodilla de Booth sin dejar de sonreír

-Vaya, Sully habla mucho – sonrió – pero te puedo asegurar que no volé.

-Dice que no pudo ni ver cuando te acercaste, solo cuando ya estabas ahí.

-Sabes que soy muy rápido para patinar

-Y para muchas otras cosas también – rió mientras tomaba su mano

Brennan se removió incomoda en su asiento y se enfocó en el camino que parecía no tener fin. Para su suerte Hannah ya no dijo ni preguntó nada más.

-Puedes dejarme aquí – dijo Brennan después de unos minutos

-Todavía falta para tu departamento – replicó Booth

-Pero puedo llegar desde aquí – dijo molesta

-No, si algo te pasa me sentiré culpable. Así que olvídalo bones.

Temperance se hundió más en asiento mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Yo tengo una pregunta – inquirió Hannah - ¿Por qué le llamas bones?

Brennan lo miró, dándole a entender que podía darse el gusto de contestar.

-Porque esa señorita que ves ahí quiere trabajar como forense, antropóloga forense que son los que examinan huesos y cosas así. De ahí el apodo.

-¡Vaya Temperance! - arqueó las cejas - ¿quieres trabajar con muertos? – Preguntó asombrada - ¿Y no te da asco? ¿O miedo?

-No siento ningún tipo de repulsión hacia los cadáveres, y entiendo que lo preguntes pero ¿por qué habría de sentir temor alguno?

-Ya sabes, porque son muertos. Tal vez se levanten por la noche y traten de perseguirte – bromeó

-Los muertos están muertos – dijo mostrando la obviedad – y tienen la característica de que no se mueven.

Booth miró cómo Hannah la veía tratando de entender si ella lo decía por molestar o porque en verdad era así.

-Tienes razón bones – rió Booth mientras se estacionaba – Ahora sí, es tu departamento. Estás libre de nosotros.

-Gracias por traerme, aunque insisto en que no era necesario – les miró antes de bajarse – Que pasen una buena noche

-Igual tu bones.

-Buenas noches Temperance.

Brennan caminó con pasos cortos y aun sabiendo de sobra que los dos no dejaban de mirarla no se giró de nuevo.

-Que chica más extraña – dijo Hannah siguiéndola con la mirada – es agradable, pero que extraña.

Booth sonrió de lado – mi bones - susurró

**!Hola! :) Sí, subí otro capitulo por fin :D Realmente no pensaba continuarlo, pero me llegaban mensajes a veces de que lo continuara y comenzaba a sentirme muy culpable. Ya tengo partes de la historia, así que planeo terminarlo lo más rápido que pueda.**

** Dígamente qué les pareció, si se acordaban o si de plano ni lo había visto :) ¿Realmente quieren que lo continue? **

**Espero que tengan lindo día. Saludos! ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

Brennan abrió con lentitud la puerta y caminó con pasos leves hacía la cocina. Si hacía el menor ruido posible tendría más probabilidad de evadir a Ángela y pensar un poco en todo lo ocurrido antes de contárselo. Tal y como siempre lo hacía.

Sin encender ninguna luz se acercó al refrigerador e intentó servirse un poco de agua.

-Ni lo intentes cariño. Estoy aquí – sonrió triunfalmente Ángela sentada en la mesa y cruzada de brazos.

-Por Dios Ángela – dijo llevándose una mano al pecho – Me asustaste, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué más Brennan? – Se puso de pie – Esperarte como lo he hecho estas dos últimas noches. Debo decirte, esto se está tornando rutinario.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la cocina? – preguntó aun sorprendida

-¡Oh!, el suficiente – sonrió - ¿Y bien?

-¿Bien, qué? – contestó sin mirarla

-¿Cómo te fue? ¿Cómo estuvo? ¿Qué pasó?

Brennan bajó inconscientemente la mirada y se sentó frente a ella. Tras unos instantes a Ángela le parecía que Temperance quería hablar pero que se arrepentía y cerraba la boca lentamente.

-Tengo que pensar – dijo sin mirarla unos segundos después – Tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

La joven se perturbó un poco ante la seriedad con que su amiga hablaba. Comenzó a sentirse culpable. Tal vez no lo había entendido lo suficiente. Tal vez para Brennan aquello era demasiado difícil. Tal vez sufría más de lo que reflejaba, y una chica como ella, no debería de sufrir más en la vida.

-¿Sabes? – Dijo sonriendo – Pensar es muy bueno, pero sé que uno piensa mejor cuando está relajado. ¿Qué te parece si ahorita te das un baño, duermes unas ocho o nueve horas, descansas, y mañana salimos a pasear las dos por ahí? Solas tú y yo. Sin pensar en nada ni nadie.

Aun con la mirada baja Brennan sonrió levemente -Habrá una exposición de arqueología mañana en el museo – habló levemente – hace días que quiero ir.

_¡¿Museo?, ¿Arqueología?! _Ángela sonrió negando con la cabeza despacio. No era para nada en lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero si eso era lo que su amiga quería…

-De acuerdo, cariño. Mañana las dos iremos al museo, y en la tarde tal vez a comer algo – le sonrió.

Temperance se levantó de su asiento, se acercó a Ángela y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Muchas gracias Ange.

Sin poder evitarlo la joven rió y le correspondió el abrazo un poco sorprendida. Definitivamente Brennan necesitaba aquello.

.

.

Temperance se levantó con nuevos ánimos esa mañana. Había decidido seguir su propio consejo y el de Ángela. Decidió no pensar por unos instantes en nadie más que en ella, y aquello había resultado muy bien. Sonrió aliviada al leer un mensaje de Sully en el que le avisaba que todo en su casa estaba bien, que en la noche anterior solo había existido un improvisto, y que ese día estaría un poco ocupado.

Salió, desayunó algo ligero y se acercó a la habitación de su compañera

¿Ange? – Preguntó mientras tocaba su puerta - ¿Estás despierta?

Solo se escucharon algunos ruidos y un _Sí, salgo enseguida_ al otro lado de la puerta.

Temperance asintió y se alejó un poco.

Después de unos minutos salió la joven con los ojos un poco cansados pero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenos días, cariño – dijo mientras se estiraba un poco

-Buenos días Ángela – le sonrió – Parece que te desvelaste un poco anoche, ¿eh?

-Solo un poco – rió – Es que Jack me habló y…bueno, perdí la noción del tiempo. Pero no te preocupes. Estaré lista en unos minutos.

-Claro, claro. Minutos. Yo te espero – Dijo sentándose en el sofá.

Brennan siguió a la joven con la mirada hasta que esta desapareció tras la puerta. Reclinó su cabeza hacía atrás y suspiró suavemente mientras veía por la ventana. Estaba un poco nublado, y tal vez llovería un poco. Definitivamente que linda le parecía aquella mañana. Suspiró de nuevo y sin poder evitarlo pensó en Booth… ¿Qué haría él en días como esos?… ¿Qué habría hecho la noche anterior? ¿Regresaría rápidamente a su casa?... ¿Regresaría solo? Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza. No debía de pensar en eso. A ella no le importaba. Miró de nuevo a través del cristal y trató de pensar en la exposición.

Varios minutos después Ángela salió de su habitación y se colocó frente a ella. Carraspeó un poco al ver lo perdida que se encontraba su amiga y habló.

-¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos ya?

-Oh. Perdón Ange. No te vi. Si ya podemos irnos.

-Ya me doy cuenta – sonrió.

Temperance caminó unos pasos, se detuvo y miró a la joven detenidamente.

-Ángela, creo que vas demasiado bien vestida para una exposición en el museo.

-Eso ya lo sé – siguió caminando mientras reía – Pero uno nunca sabe que pueda pasar. Tal vez conozca a alguien, tal vez decidamos ir a otro lugar. Hay tantas posibilidades cariño.

Brennan soltó un resoplido y sonrió.

-Vamos ya, Ángela – dijo empujándola levemente.

.

.

.

Era la tercera vez que leía los títulos "_Estatuas antropozoomorfa" _ _"Estatuas zoomorfa"_ y "_Estatuas antropomorfas"_ Lo sentía, pero ella las veía todas iguales. Miraba de vez en cuando a Temperance que parecía absorta entre las distintas figuras ante ella. Bueno, al menos una de las dos lo estaba disfrutando. Miró todo a su alrededor y después de cerciorarse se acercó a Brennan.

-¿Sabes Brenn? – Habló bajo - Creo que una chica de allá de está mirando

-¿A mí? – preguntó extrañada.

-Sí. Mira lentamente hacia tu derecha. Es una chica rubia.

Temperance se giró e inmediatamente volvió a su posición anterior.

-No puede ser – murmuró cerrando los ojos

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? – preguntó Ángela sorprendida ante la reacción de su amiga

-Es Hannah – dijo resignada

La joven lo pensó unos instantes. No recordaba a ninguna chica con ese nombre -¿Qué Hannah? -

Temperance suspiró – Hannah la novia de Booth

.

.

.

**Bueno. Originalmente el capitulo no terminaba ahí, era mucho más largo, pero si quería que quedara como a mi gusta probablemente lo iba a publicar hasta el próximo fin de semana... entonces mejor subí esta partecita y trataré de subir rápido la otra :)**

**Quiero agradecer todos los comentarios. Me animaron mucho. De veras que si no fuera por todo lo que me ponen, probablemente jamas la hubiera continuado :) Así que muchas gracias!**

**Espero que les haya gustado, aunque sea cortito. Y les prometo que lo que sigue será más entretenido... ¿Algún comentario?**

**Que tengan un muy bonito día. Saludos! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

-¿Esa es la novia de Seleey? - exclamó

Sin poder evitarlo Ángela abrió la boca hasta donde pudo. No podía negarlo, el chico tenía buen gusto.

-Silencio – murmuró colocándose frente a ella – Todos te van a escuchar.

-Lo siento, cariño – se encogió un poco – Pero creo que ya sabe que la vimos. No deja de mirarte.

Brennan rodó los ojos con una mezcla de angustia y resignación.

-¿Sabes algo? – Rió - Para ser alguien que no cree en el destino ni en la suerte… haz tenido muy mala suerte. Es como si el destino hiciera que te los encontraras a cada momento.

-No existe el destino Ange. Es solo una casualidad. Además, creo que ella viene a unas conferencias al museo. Trajo a Sully a una de ellas ayer. Así que había algunas posibilidades de encontrarla aquí.

La joven abrió grandemente los ojos-¡¿Tu novio tuvo una cita con ella?! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? Brennan– Preguntó cruzando los brazos.

-Ángela. No hables tan alto, por favor –le reprendió - No fue una cita, fue una invitación. Y Sully no es mi novio – suspiró mientras miraba a su alrededor – Iré a saludarla. Ya vuelvo.

-¿Irás? ¿Segura?

-Sí. Ya vuelvo –

-Espera Brenn – sonrió – iré contigo.

Temperance caminó con pasos leves pero decididos. Ángela venia atrás de ella, así que no podía pasar nada muy malo. Pensaba en muchas cosas tan rápido como podía. Hannah la miraba y le sonreía. Estaba sentada a varios metros tras una mesa con otras jóvenes, probablemente estarían haciendo algún tipo de trabajo. Si ese era el caso, era muy poco probable que Booth estuviera ahí también… ¿Vendría después por ella? No sabía exactamente qué le diría o por qué iba saludarla, pero le parecía una falta de educación y una descortesía irse y actuar como si no la hubiera visto. Después de todo, Hannah había sido muy amigable. Ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Se acercaba cada vez más. Escuchó que Ángela murmuró algo pero no pudo entender que era. Tampoco tuvo tiempo de preguntar.

-¡Temperance! ¡Hola! – saludó la rubia efusivamente

-Hola Hannah – sonrió levemente - ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien. Gracias – dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Ella es mi amiga – dijo señalándole a la chica

-Soy Ángela, Montenegro –

-Mucho gusto Ángela– le correspondió – Soy Hannah Burley.

Ambas jóvenes se dieron la mano amistosamente y Brennan no pude evitar preguntarse si habría alguna situación más extraña que esa en esos momentos.

Y dime Temperance... ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a la exposición –

-A qué bien –dijo levantándose de su asiento - Mis compañeras y yo estamos dirigiendo las exposiciones. Más bien estamos supervisando que todo salga bien – sonrió – Es parte de mis funciones

Brennan asintió levemente, mientras miraba rápidamente a ambas chicas. Le pareció que era ahora Ángela la que estaba absorta en tratar de descifrar lo que tenía enfrente, tal y como lo había hecho ella con las figuras zoomorfas minutos antes.

Parecía que se les habían acabado las palabras. Temperance ya no sabía que decir. No podía negar que deseaba preguntarle por alguien, pero no se atrevía, mucho menos frente a su amiga. Supuso que era entonces el mejor momento para despedirse y salir del museo. No le parecía buena idea tener cierto tipos de encuentros que no serían más que desastrosos con tantas personas analizándola a su alrededor. Estaba a punto de abrir los labios para decir que se tenía que ir cuando fue interrumpida.

-Hable con Sully hoy, me dijo que todo en su casa está bien.

-¿eh? – Temperance creía no haber escuchado bien - ¿Con Sully? ¡Ah, sí! Todo está bien. Solo fue un imprevisto.

Ángela no salía de su asombro. No podía creer que Temperance lo tomara todo tan a la ligera. Aunque en ese momento fue lo suficientemente prudente para guardarse sus sospechas y sus expresiones para sí misma, definitivamente tenían mucho de qué hablar con su amiga. Sin embargo le pareció que en ese momento tenía que ayudarla un poco. Podía ver en su expresión la pregunta que rondaba en su mente, y si ella no la hacía… ¿entonces quién?

-Perdón - ¿De dónde dices que conoces a Brennan? – preguntó con inocencia fingida

Temperance la miró de inmediato mientras sentía que el corazón le latía más rápido. Puede ser que ella no supiera mucho de relaciones, de personas o de sarcasmo, pero sabía cuándo su amiga planeaba algo. Y no era nada bueno.

-Conocí a Temperance hace unos días – contestó animada - Ella se encontró con mi novio Seleey en un restaurante. Ambos fueron juntos en la preparatoria.

-¡Oh! Ya veo. ¿Y no está ahora tu novio aquí? Yo también quisiera conocer a los antiguos compañeros de Brenn – bromeó

Hannah rió mientras negaba con la cabeza – No, a él no le gustan mucho estas cosas, y nunca quiere venir. Pero… - miró su reloj de mano - vendrá por mí en un rato. Tal vez entonces lo puedan ver. Estoy segura de que estará encantado de verte Temperance. Tú le agradas mucho.

-¿A sí? – Dijo levantando su mirada por primera vez desde que la conversación había iniciado -

-¡Sí! - sonrió – me lo ha dicho varias veces. Está muy feliz de haberte reencontrado.

Inconscientemente Ángela miró a su amiga con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Brennan parecía también querer sonreír pero se lo estaba guardando muy bien. Para ella eso era suficiente. Ahora se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Parecía que después de todo ir al museo no había sido tan mala idea.

-Parece que mi mira mi supervisora – murmuró Hannah – Tengo que volver a las mesas – dijo alejándose un poco - Me dio mucho gusto verte Temperance – sonrió – y mucho gusto conocerte Ángela.

Ambas chicas le sonrieron mientras Ángela le devolvía el cumplido. La rubia se alejaba despacio y sin dejar de mirarlas

-Oigan, no falta mucho para que termine mi turno. Tal vez las vuelva a ver en uno rato – Fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse rápidamente

Temperance suspiró. Por fin había terminado. Miraba a Hannah a la distancia. En verdad era una chica agradable, muy agradable. Ahora entendía que Booth no se fijaba solo en el físico como lo había pensado antes. Y… ¿Sería cierto lo que dijo de ella?... Agitó levemente la cabeza ¿Qué más daba? Miró a su amiga que le sonreía ampliamente.

-No, Ángela – dijo mientras se alejaba

La joven cambió rápidamente su rostro y corrió tras ella -¿No que, cariño?

-No lo sé. Solo no – se cruzó de brazos

-No seas tan desconfiada. No te iba a proponer nada malo –

-¿Pero si me ibas a proponer algo? – preguntó levantando las cejas

-Solo que me explicaras un poco más sobre esta Arqueología que no pude entender muy bien – dijo señalando la escultura frente a ella

La joven la miró extrañada. -¿Solo eso? –

-Si Brennan – levantó los hombros un poco - Solo eso.

Temperance la miró con cierta duda. No creía totalmente que su amiga de pronto se hubiera interesado en aquello. Lo pensó unos segundos y negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que es mejor que nos vayamos – dijo volteándose hasta darle la espalda – Dijiste que iríamos a comer ¿no?

-No, no. Pero Brennan ¡Es muy temprano! Todavía no es hora de la comida. Además llevo un buen rato tratando de descifrar de donde proviene esa estatua. Hice el esfuerzo de venir al museo ¡Pero no logro comprender nada! Ven. Ven conmigo – dijo jalándola del brazo – Ya iremos a comer después.

La joven suspiró y asintió lentamente. Puede que su amiga tuviera algo de razón. Había sido idea suya ir al museo, y si tal vez tenía deseos de aprender ¿Quién era ella para negarlo? Siempre había deseado que ambas compartieran más intereses en común, tal vez ahora era el momento. Le sonrió y se dejó llevar por ella.

Ángela no podía creer que hubiera funcionado. Brennan le había creído y estaba dispuesta a quedarse. Se sentía un poco mal por mentirle así a su mejor amiga, además estaba planeando algo por lo probablemente se molestaría. Pero lo sabía, tenía una corazonada de todo aquello. Algo vio en los ojos de aquel muchacho, y ahora que lo vería por más tiempo tendría más oportunidad. Deseaba de todo corazón ayudar a Temperance, y realmente creía que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

.

Llevaban cerca de veinte minutos y Ángela creía que nunca tendrían fin las explicaciones. Sin embargo, sabía disimular bien su cara y se mostraba interesada ante cada nueva figura y pintura que se le ponía enfrente. Hacía todas las preguntas que se le ocurrían y de vez en cuando miraba disimuladamente hacía la otra sala donde se encontraba la puerta de entrada, con la esperanza de encontrarse con el joven antes de que Brennan lo viera.

Al principio estaba preocupada, no sabía qué hacer con Hannah. Debía de encontrar la manera de que ella no viera a Booth o de nada serviría su plan. Al cabo de unos minutos sonrió aliviada cuando vio que todas las jóvenes que estaban con ella se separaban en pequeños grupos e iban a diferentes salas. Dios gracias al cielo cuando vio a la joven rubia marcharse de antropología. Definitivamente era algo del destino.

Solo pasaron algunos minutos más hasta que finalmente lo vio entrar por la puerta. ¡Sí! no había duda de que era él. Era ese chico cabizbajo que miraba hacia todos lados y caminaba lento con las manos en los bolsillos. Parecía perdido y resultaba obvio que no le agradara lo que veía.

Ángela sonrió. Estaba demasiado emocionada, no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas, pero ya no tenía más tiempo que perder.

-Ángela, Ángela – dijo una voz que la sacó de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué estás mirando? – preguntó confundida.

-¿eh? Perdón Brennan – sonrió – Es que tengo que ir al baño

-Oh - dijo volviendo a su antigua posición - ¿Estás bien? ¿Te acompaño?

-No, no, aquí espérame. Vuelvo rápido.

-¿Segura Ánge? Te ves un poquito distraída

-Estoy muy bien – contestó animada – Aquí espérame.

Temperance se encogió de hombros mientras le devolvía la sonrisa. Al verla alejarse siguió mirando lo que tenía frente a ella. No podía creer cuanta variedad de esculturas había en ese museo.

Por su parte, su joven amiga caminaba tan rápido como podía, sin dejar de ver al chico. Ya sabía exactamente lo que iba a hacer y decir. Sabía que eso tenía que funcionar. El resto sería trabajo de ellos.

Se acercó decidida. Booth tenía mirada perdida en el suelo, así que acercándose un poco por abajo le sonrió ampliamente

-Hola Seleey

El joven se sobresaltó un poco. Sonriendo levemente correspondió el saludo dando claras muestras de estar confundido.

-No sé si me recuerdas – dijo sin dejar de sonreír – Soy la compañera de Brennan

Ángela notó como rápidamente volvió en si cuando escuchó ese último nombre, lo cual le pareció magnifico.

-oh, sí, sí. Eres… Ángela ¿cierto? – dijo señalándola con el dedo

-Sí. Exactamente. ¿Buscas a tu novia?

Seleey se alejó levemente de modo inconsciente. Sonrió y la miró directamente a los ojos tratando inútilmente de adivinar cómo ella obtuvo esa información.

-Wow, Ángela. Me asustas un poquito – dijo en tono de burla pero sabiendo que en fondo hablaba en serio - ¿Cómo sabes?

-Oh – mostró indiferencia – Bueno, nosotras nos encontramos con Hannah hace un rato y nos dijo que pasarías a buscarla – contestó haciendo cierto énfasis en más de una palabra.

Seleey arqueó las cejas -¿Nosotras? – preguntó casi adivinando lo que diría la chica frente a él

-Sí. Brennan está aquí conmigo – dijo inocentemente.

Booth desvió la mirada y comenzó a sonreír lentamente hasta donde se los permitieron sus mejillas -¿Temperance? ¿Temperance está aquí? – preguntó sin creérselo

-Sí – contestó sonriendo tanto o más que él – vinimos a ver una exposición.

-¡ah! Que bien… -asintió lentamente - y… ¿Dónde está ella? – dijo tratando de ocultar su emoción

Ángela lo miró unos instantes y después de cerciorarse habló.

-Está en la sala de antropología. Creo que sería buena idea que fuera a verla.

Booth comenzó a caminar sin dejar de afirmar

-Sí, sí. Que buena idea. ¡Oh!, pero – paró en seco – Hannah –miró rápidamente a su alrededor

-No te preocupes. Yo estaré aquí, y cuando la vea pasar le diré dónde estás – sonrió –

Sin poder evitarlo Booth le tomó una mano y la apretó con suavidad – Muchas gracias Ángela –

-Oh, solo una cosa Seleey. –Dijo un poco más seria – tal vez Brennan no debería saber que me viste, le dije que iría al baño y bueno… querrá venir a buscarme si le dices que hablaste conmigo.

El joven no entendía la relación que existía entre lo que ella decía. En realidad no tenía mucho sentido. La miró breves segundos y creyó adivinar un poco lo que estaba pasando. Pero no quería pensar en eso, lo haría después. Así que se limitó a sonreír ampliamente.

-De acuerdo. Muchas gracias Ángela.

-Anda. Ve. –contestó sonriendo.

.

Seleey empezó a ver todas las salas frente a él. Dio un vistazo rápido a cada una de ellas y la encontró… "_Exposición de Antropología" _¡Claro! Tenía que ser esa. Caminaba tan rápido como podía sin mirar mucho a su alrededor.

Al entrar notó que había muy pocas personas, y muchas figuras extrañas. Caminó lentamente sintiendo el corazón latirle muy rápido. Dio unos pasos más y por fin la vio. Estaba casi hasta el fondo, de perfil mirando una de esas estatuas. No tenía ni idea de que él estaba ahí.

Dio un gran suspiró y avanzó hasta que se colocó detrás de ella. Con cierto temor y mucha alegría levantó lentamente su mano hasta colocársela en el hombro…

**¡Hola! :) Ahora si traté de hacerlo un poco más largo, o al menos está más larguito que el anterior :D ¿Qué les pareció?**

**De nuevo les quiero agradecer a todos los que leen la historia y sobre todo a quienes toman parte de su tiempo y me dejan sus comentarios. Así me animan de seguir escribiendo.**

**Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo. Trataré de subir el otro pronto :)**

**Que tengan un muy lindo día. Saludos!**


	23. Chapter 23

Si Ángela llevaba tantos minutos en el baño, tal vez no se sentía tan bien como decía. Brennan se removía incomoda, miraba a su alrededor constantemente, esperando encontrarla entre la poca multitud. Si no aparecía pronto, tendría que ir a buscarla. Decidió darle un tiempo más y trató de ocupar su mente en lo que tenía enfrente. Ya era la cuarta vez que lo leía, y casi creía que lo podía repetir mentalmente, pero no tenía más por hacer. Estaba distraída. En cuanto apareciera su amiga le pediría que se marcharan del lugar y no volvería a aparecer por esas salas en un buen tiempo. Se contentaba en que aún le quedara la biblioteca de la ciudad para pasar sus tardes libres.

Tras sucumbirse en sus propios pensamientos no llegó más que a sentir un ligero peso sobre su hombro. Creyendo que era su amiga que por fin había regresado se giró rápidamente, pero viendo quien era en realidad no pudo evitar que sus ojos se abrieran, revelando así sus emociones.

¡Booth! – exclamó sorprendida

-¡Hola Bones!

Se sentía aturdida. ¿Cuándo tiempo exactamente había pasado desde que habló con Hannah? Al parecer más del que ella se dio cuenta. No quería encontrárselo, no quería verlo, mucho menos frente a Ángela, pero ahí estaba él, parado frente a ella sonriendo ampliamente. Ahora rogaba mentalmente porque su joven amiga no apareciera hasta que él se hubiera marchado.

Booth seguía sonriendo animadamente, aunque ella no lo hiciera, y sintiéndose más seguro que nunca se aventuró a preguntarle qué hacía ahí, aun cuando ya lo sabía.

-Yo… bueno yo vine a… la exposición – dijo señalando las figuras tras ella

-¿Segura? – Bromeó – No pareces muy convencida.

Temperance se tornó más seria y contestó afirmando con la cabeza. Había aprendido con el tiempo a manejar ciertas situaciones sociales y a parecer más segura de sí misma de lo que podría estar. Sabía que era una lástima que le fallara siempre justo frente a él.

-Es solo que no esperaba verte.

-Sí. Yo tampoco – dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin dejar de sonreír – Pero ya vez.

-Sí… ya veo… -

Miró inconscientemente hacía las mesas donde antes se encontraba Hannah, y buscó a la chica rubia con insistencia, pero no estaba ahí. Ninguna estaba. ¿Cuándo se habían ido todas?

Seleey notó que Brennan se encontraba totalmente distraída y obviamente buscaba a alguien en la sala. -¿Viniste sola? – preguntó mirando hacia donde ella lo hacía.

-No – Enfocó rápidamente su mirada en él - Vine con alguien más.

El chico sonrió. El saber de antemano con quien estaba ella sentía que le daba cierta ventaja- ¿Con Tim? – Preguntó solo por la curiosidad que le daba el saber qué le respondería.

Negó con la cabeza. –Con una amiga, solo que fue al baño –

Estaba siendo totalmente honesta, en su voz y su mirada había un cierto tono de inocencia que le encantaba.

-Ya veo. Yo vine a buscar a Hannah, solo que siempre me dice que la espere en algún lugar porque el museo es tan grande que me pierdo – rió

-Oh, sí. Hace unos momentos vi a tu novia – dijo haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, pero más que para él lo hizo para sí misma – Nos dijo que hace unos trabajos aquí y que pasarías por ella.

-¿Y ni así esperabas verme? – preguntó acercándose ligeramente a ella.

Temperance calló unos segundos. ¿Realmente no pensaba verlo? ¿De verdad no tenía ninguna posibilidad de verlo ese día? – Yo… bueno… creía que no. Iba a irme con Ángela en un rato.

-¡ah! Con Ángela. Una chica agradable – sonrió reincorporándose

Brennan pareció no entender y solo afirmó levemente.

-Bueno. ¿Y qué tal que mientras esperamos nos sentamos un rato? ¿Qué tal… en aquellas bancas? – dijo señalándolas

La que algún día trabajaría como antropóloga forense en ese mismo museo vaciló un poco. Miraba hacia las bancas mientras un mundo de pensamientos atacaba su mente. Al final de la sala estaban los blancos asientos, tan apartados y vacíos que parecían... muy agradables. Miro a Booth frente a ella que le sonreía abiertamente esperando una respuesta, y acallando una voz pequeñita dentro de ella pero siguiendo una mucho más grande, negó fuertemente con la cabeza aclarando que no sería buena idea.

-¿Por qué no? – Preguntó Booth cruzando los brazos

Temperance dudó un segundo – Porque… si Ángela viene no podrá encontrarme.

-Ah, por eso no te preocupes. Nos sentamos allá y cuando la veamos entrar vamos con ella

-Pero…

-Anda – dijo avanzando levemente – Así me cuentas lo que hiciste anoche

-Puedo contarlo aquí – contestó sin moverse – Además no he hecho muchas cosas interesantes desde ayer.

Booth quería reír ampliamente, pero se lo guardaba. Aquella situación le parecía tan divertida, tan agradable y se sentía tan bien que deseaba poder pasar toda la tarde con ella.

-Vamos – insistió – Será mucho peor que nos quedemos aquí parados. Yo no entiendo nada de esto y tendrás que explicármelo… te cansarás – dijo sonriendo

Iba a protestar pero se calló cuando él la tomó de la mano y la jaló levemente sin voltear siquiera a verla. Brennan no puso resistencia por tan solo un segundo y eso fue suficiente para que Seleey la llevara hasta el lugar donde quería ir con tanta insistencia.

En cuanto se sentó, la mente de Brennan comenzó a trabajar rápidamente. Si bien era cierto que era muy poco lo que ella conocía de relaciones humanas, sabía que al estar con Booth era mucho más difícil. Con él nunca estaba segura sobre qué decir, o de qué hablar, no sabía si podía o no confiar en lo que le decía, se extrañaba de los propios sentimientos y sensaciones que en ella surgían cuando estaba con él, le preocupaba que en ocasiones no fuera ella misma y que algo superior, que no podía controlar, la hiciera actuar diferente. Era imposible negar el hecho de que estaba de nuevo con él, estaba con Seleey. Con aquel muchacho que tanto la hizo reír y después llorar, al que tanto creyó amar y después odiar. Era él, el que la había besado, abrazado, contado todos sus secretos, y después la hizo sentir como la joven más tonta de todas.

Pero ya no podía pensar en eso, ¿cierto? Porque ellos habían comenzado de nuevo, ¿no? Habían dicho que ahora eran amigos, así que según su lógica lo correcto era olvidar todo el pasado y comenzar de nuevo. Pero… ¿se valía hacer eso? ¿No estaría él aprovechándose de su falta de conocimiento en esas áreas para burlarse de nuevo? En el fondo no lo creía. Ella había cambiado y él también, como era natural. Que confuso le parecía todo ahora.

-¿No te parece curioso que nos encontremos siempre? – preguntó el joven sacándola de sus pensamientos

Temperance lo pensó un momento – Es algo extraño – contestó sin mirarlo

Booth tenía colocado su brazo sobre su pierna y había apoyado su cabeza sobre su palma abierta. De esta manera veía directamente a Brennan que mantenía su mirada hacía el frente y en ocasiones la bajaba al suelo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas en la ciudad Bones? Porque no te había visto antes

-Llegué… cuando empezaron las clases – contestó después de unos segundos

-¡ah! Ya veo – afirmó con la cabeza – y… ¿Dijiste que estuviste todo este tiempo en California, cierto?

-Cierto

-Debe ser agradable – dijo desviando su mirada hacía el frente, pero volviéndola a enfocar en ella rápidamente – yo siempre he querido ir

Brennan no contestó. Se limitó a asentir y a mirar hacia la puerta de entrada. Era extraño que Ángela no se hubiera aparecido ahí ya. Tal vez entró, no la vio y se marchó… o tal vez entró, vio con quien estaba y se marchó.

-¿Y… pasaras todas las vacaciones aquí?- dijo en un intento de llamar su atención

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntó sin dejar de mirar hacia el frente

-Pues… ¿a que si pasarás las fiestas aquí, o si saldrás de la ciudad?

-Tal vez vaya con mi abuelo. Aunque no es algo seguro. Pero es más que nada porque no quiero que esté solo, no tanto porque desee celebrar algo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – Frunció el ceño - ¿No te gusta la navidad, o algo así?

-No – dijo negando con la cabeza

Seleey no contestó. Se desanimó un poco al oír aquella afirmación. Pero no quería entrar en discusiones sobre eso. Si tenía oportunidad lo haría después. En ese momento no deseaba otra cosa más que hablar con ella, sobre todo y sobre nada, como lo hacían antes, conocer más quien era ahora, sus gustos, intereses, y que ella conociera también quien era él. Pero estaba tan callada, tan distante y seria que comenzaba a creer que nunca lograría nada. De pronto, como un acto divino, una idea apareció en su mente y no pudo evitar sonreír.

-¿Hay observatorio en este museo? – preguntó sin más

Brennan lo miró por primera vez desde que habían llegado ahí, y después de unos instantes asintió con lentitud.

-Debe de estar en el área de astronomía.

Booth sonrió internamente satisfecho. -¿Sabes? No he vuelto a ir a un observatorio desde que fuimos los dos.

-¿A sí? – contestó tratando de mostrar una indiferencia que estaba muy lejos de sentir

-Sí – Seleey se movió hasta quedar totalmente reclinado sobre su espalda, con la vista hacia el frente, como antes lo había hecho ella - Es que en realidad no me gustan mucho los observatorios. Es más, me aburren muchísimo.

Temperance miró el suelo y ladeó ligeramente la cabeza. Se sentía triste y no sabía por qué – Debes de haberla pasado muy mal cuando fuimos entonces -

Booth abrió grandemente los ojos y exageró a propósito todas sus facciones – Todo lo contrario, fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Ahora sí que no lo entendía. Brennan juntó inconsciente sus cejas en un intento fallido de comprender lo que le había dicho el muchacho frente a ella.

-No entiendo. Acabas de decir que te aburren mucho los observatorios, entonces ¿Cómo es posible que te haya gustado tanto esa vez como dices?

Seleey la miró con ternura. No sabía cómo, pero ella lograba causarle todas esas emociones y sentimientos que creyó que no volvería a sentir. Sonrió de lado, suspiró y la miró fijamente…

-Porque estaba contigo, Bones –

Le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes. La desvió cuando comenzó a sentir que el corazón le latía más rápido, pero decidió ignorarlo por completo

-Yo no soy tan divertida – dijo en un tono de casi susurro pero bastante seguro.

El joven agachó la mirada y tomó aire lo más que pudo. –Para mí sí – dijo lentamente - Para mí tú eres lo más agradable del mundo. Tu…

-No – lo interrumpió bruscamente – No quiero que me hables de eso.

Seleey dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos y sacó todo el aire que tenía retenido. Estaba desesperado, se sentía como un barco a la deriva, como un jugador apostándole a algo que no era seguro… pero ya no podía aguantar más. No sabía si volvería a verla, no sabía si el destino le daría una oportunidad más para reparar su error. Ya había sido demasiado generoso con él al permitirle volver a verla, ahora no podía darse el lujo de ignorarlo.

-¿Entones cuando, eh? Yo necesito que hablemos de esto – la miró fijamente pero ella seguía con la vista baja – tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó Temperance.

Brennan lo miró tratando se contenerse. Dentro de ella la rabia, la emoción y la tristeza que le producía el traer esos recuerdos al presente, estaban teniendo una feroz batalla. Creía poder ignorarlos un momento, pero no sabía hasta cuándo. - Ya hablamos de lo que pasó ¿O se te olvidó acaso?

-Claro que no – Se apresuró a contestar sintiendo, al igual que ella, como sus emociones y sentimientos crecían dentro de él - Pero yo sé que todavía no me crees.

-Si te creo – contestó desafiante - Sé que te arrepentiste y que maduraste y cambiaste…

-No, no, no… - mantenía su cabeza baja mientras negaba rápidamente -no me refiero a eso –suspiró y levantó su rostro hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los de ella. Habló con toda la pesadez y dolor que le producían sus propias palabras - Tú sigues sin creer que yo realmente me enamoré de ti.

Brennan se volvió y por unos instantes no pensó en nada más que no fueran las palabras que él acababa de pronunciar y sobre lo que se suponía que ella debía de contestar. Pero le era casi imposible pensar en algo, no tenía ninguna referencia para una situación como esa. Además, era un hecho que esa frase no la dejaba pensar con claridad.

Al notar como ella se había tensado de pronto y parecía no querer mirarlo de nuevo, se arrepintió momentáneamente de haber sido tan directo. Cobrando nuevos ánimos trató de calmarse un poco. Con la mirada baja se acercó ligeramente a ella, aun dudando sobre el efecto que ese acto le provocaría, y le habló con suma ternura, tratando de usar su mejor tono de voz. Temía que con solo unas cuantas palabras erróneas ella pudiera romperse de pronto, literalmente.

-Bones – susurró lo más fuerte que pudo – Acompáñame afuera.

Ella movió automáticamente su cabeza pero seguía sin mirarlo.

-Este… no es sitio para hablar – continuo diciendo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Temperance dejó pasar unos segundos antes de negarse decididamente. – Estoy aquí con Ángela – fueron sus palabras

-Booth resopló. Si tan solo ella supiera. –Seré muy breve. Por favor, por favor ven conmigo. –Agachó su mirada y se atrevió a revelar lo que pasaba por su mente – No sé si vuelva a verte bones, no se… y yo necesito que hablemos… Aunque sea una última vez, y si tú quieres no te volveré a molestar más con esto. Por favor.-

Había cerrado inconscientemente los ojos, y los apretaba ligeramente. Solo los abrió cuando comenzó a sentir como ella se movía frente a él. Suspiró aliviado. Tenía otra oportunidad, rogaba al cielo que pudiera aprovecharla.

Caminaron lentamente por toda de la sala hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. Él, unos cuantos centímetros más atrás que ella, colocaba de vez en cuando su mano en su espalda como si temiera que ella huyera de pronto.

Cruzaron las casi desiertas calles, que solían verse a menudo por esos lugares a media mañana, y llegaron hasta el pequeño parque frente al museo.

Se colocaron uno frente al otro y ella se llevó ambos manos a los brazos tratando de cubrirse un poco del frio y tal vez de algo más. Mantuvo la mirada baja en todo momento, no se sentía tímida ni débil, pero sí bastante confundida. El no mirarlo directamente a los ojos le ayudaba a pensar un poco mejor.

-No diré nada – dijo al fin sorprendiendo un poco al joven que la miraba sin comprender – Te escucharé todo lo que quieras decirme, pero no esperes que diga algo.

Booth no sabía si estar feliz o triste por tal afirmación. Definitivamente eso no se lo esperaba. Comenzaba a sentirse realmente nervioso, muchas frases venían a su mente pero no sabía cómo comenzar ninguna de ellas. Por fin pudo poner un poco de orden en su cabeza y supo que ese era el día de su vida.

.

.

.

**¡Hola! Ya pude terminar por fin el capitulo. ¿Que les pareció? :) **

**Ojala les haya gustado. Espero poder actualizar pronto pero no creo que sea en esta semana. Igual, lo haré tan rápido como pueda.**

**Espero que estén pasando un lindo día y les agradezco mucho a los que leen la historia y a los que se animan a dejarme un comentario.**

**Muchos saludos! :)**


End file.
